Au Pays de Gama-Chan
by Gagashi
Summary: Naruto est un jeune écrivain de conte pour enfants qui à tout ce qu'il veut et quand il le veut, mais il est seul et ne peux en parlé à ses parent, de peur qu'ils prennent mal son grand secret. Sasuke, lui doit épousé une femme qu'il n'a jamais aimé et qu'il n'aimera jamais. Seront-il capable de tout surmonter pour enfin, trouver le vrais bonheur? (UA)
1. Chapter 1

_Il adorait bondir dans la petite forêt de Konoha, là où tout était si paisible et chaleureux. Il adorait se baigner dans les marais les plus crasseux et où il pouvait y trouver de nouveaux compagnons avec qui il partageait son repas qu'il venait de chasser. Tout ce qui manquait au petit Gama-chan était…_

_- _M. Uzumaki?

Naruto, d'un air surpris, leva la tête subitement et posa son regard vers la porte au fond de la grande pièce dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger ainsi en pleine écriture, mais votre père est ici.

Le blond fronça des sourcils d'un air confus, puis décida de fermer son portable.

- Oh! Très bien. Fais-le entrer, Kakashi.

- Très bien, monsieur.

Le dis Kakashi sortit du bureau, lassant à Naruto le temps de se lever et de revêtir complètement sa robe de chambre. Malgré l'heure tardive, il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'habiller de la journée. Il s'était empressé de s'attaquer à l'écriture de sa nouvelle idée qu'il avait eue pendant la nuit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kakashi revint dans la pièce avec un grand homme qui ne cachait pas son magnifique sourire. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son fils qu'il était venu rendre visite.

- Naruto! Comment ça va fiston?

- Hey, papa, répondit le plus jeune d'un air gêné, je suis désolé pour ma tenue je ne croyais pas recevoir de visite aujourd'hui.

Il se gratta nerveusement le derrière de la tête en fermant les yeux et en affichant un sourire embarrassé. Il savait que son père n'avait pas l'habitude de le réprimander sur quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que de rester en pyjama toute la journée pour écrire, mais il avait la vague impression qu'il n'était pas venu pour rien. Habituellement, il appelait avant de s'interposer.

- C'est bien ce que je me suis dit, répondit son père en prenant place sur un canapé qui donnait sur la grande et magnifique cheminée du salon.

- M. Namikaze, puis-je vous offrir à boire?

- Ça va aller Kakashi. Et je te le redis, tu peux m'appeler Minato, si tu le désires.

- Je crois que ce ne serait pas convenable, monsieur.

- Si vous le dite, répondit, le dis, Minato en haussant les épaules.

Le domestique à la chevelure grise s'inclina légèrement et repartit vers le vestibule en laissant les deux autres hommes maintenant seuls.

Le plus jeune s'assit sur un fauteuil, non loin d'où son père s'était installé, et il en prit soin de bien tenir l'ouverture de sa robe de chambre. Il n'était qu'en boxer en dessous et ce n'était pas convenable pour le grand Minato Namikaze, le médecin le plus réputé et le plus aimable de leur ville. Il était un homme aussi très, très, riche.

- J'image que tu ne te rappelles pas du jour qu'on est, déduisit-il en jouant avec les fleurs en plastiques qui se trouvaient dans le vase sur la table de chevet à côté du sofa sur lequel il était assit.

Naruto fronça des sourcils d'un air confus. Quelle date était-il? Il se devait faire un bon moment qu'il n'était pas sorti de chez lui. Depuis que son meilleur ami Kiba l'avait appelé pour fêter la fin de l'été.

- Je…Euh…

- On est le 10 octobre aujourd'hui!

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise et resta bouche-bé. Minato, qui trouva cette situation assez drôle, se leva en souriant et prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Joyeux anniversaire Naruto.

- Oh! Eh! Merci, dit le blond toujours surpris, je… je savais!

- J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas oublié que ta mère t'organisait une fête? Demanda le plus vieux en se reculant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Eh… Non! Dit le plus jeune d'un air peu convaincant. Non je n'ai pas oublié, j'allais me préparer à partir!

Minato sourit en sachant très bien que son fils avait oublié. Il connaissait Naruto et c'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de venir lui rendre visite.

- Tu as le temps! Ta mère à dit à tout le monde de venir pour huit heures et il n'est que…

Tout à coup, la grande horloge qui se trouvait à côté du bureau ou Naruto avait l'habitude de se trouver à tout moment de la journée, sonna annonçant quatre heures de l'après-midi.

- Déjà l'heure du Thé! Dit Naruto ébahi. KAKASHI! Cria-t-il d'un air pressé.

- Je suis déjà là, monsieur, dit l'homme aux cheveux gris en entrant dans la pièce un plateau à la main.

- Merci beaucoup, dit le blond heureux en s'assoyant, tu en veux? Demanda-t-il à son père.

- Non merci, tu sais que je n'aime pas trop le Thé.

- Oui, mais quand même.

Minato sourit et se leva.

- Je vais y aller et te laisser te préparer, dit-il.

- Ah! D'accord pas de problème.

- N'oublie pas! Nous t'attendons pour huit heures. Ta mère voulait te présenter quelqu'un.

- Encore? Dis le plus jeune d'un air agacé.

- Eh oui. Elle trouve que tu commences à être vieux pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu de petite amie.

- Je n'ai que 25 ans! Euh… 26. Et en plus…

Naruto soupira et baissa la tête. Il n'en avait jamais parlé au paravent, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment envie d'avoir une petite amie. Il était mieux seul.

- Je… Eh… Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais eu personne.

- Je sais. Tu as raison. Bon! On ce voit plus tard?

- Oui! À plus tard.

Minato partit et laissa Naruto prendre son Thé. Seul.

- Kakashi?

- Oui, monsieur?

- Tu pourras m'avertir quand il sera six heures?

- Oui, monsieur.

Le serviteur reparti de la sale, tandis que Naruto ajoutait une troisième cuillère de sucre à son thé. Il se leva ensuite et retourna à son écriture en emportant sa tasse avec lui. Il s'assit devant son ordinateur et repris où il en était.

_Tout ce qui manquait au petit Gama-chan était…_

Il n'avait par contre, aucune idée de ce qui pouvait manqué à une grenouille qui avait tout ce donc il avait besoin. Des mouches, une place ou patauger et des grenouilles avec qui coasser. Il décida, malgré sa réticente, de laisser passé le chapitre 1 de son livre pour passer directement au deuxième.

_- Coak-que tu fais ici Gamatatsu?_

_- Sir Gamabunta voudrait vous voir. Croak! Répondit la grenouille de couleur orange en sautillant vers Gama-Chan._

_- Pourcoak? Demanda celui-ci en retour. _

_- Coak-cune idée! _

_Gamakishi se remit à bondir du côté où il était arrivé et notre petit Gama-chan, d'un air à la fois surpris et apeuré, suivit son ami jusqu'au nénufar… _

- Monsieur?

Naruto sursauta de nouveau en entendant la voix de son domestique qui entrait de nouveau dans la pièce.

- Est-ce qu'il est déjà six heures? Demanda le blond d'un air surpris.

- Non monsieur. Il y a M. Inuzuka est au téléphone.

- Mais oui! Kiba voulait qu'on sorte pour mon anniversaire! Dit-lui que j'arrive.

- Aucun problème.

Il repartit et Naruto prit le temps de terminer sa phrase.

…_suivit son ami jusqu'au nénufar où se trouvait le grand maitre Gamabunta._

Il se leva et alla répondre au téléphone le plus proche. C'est-à-dire, celui qui se trouvait accroché au mur du vestibule.

- Salut, dit-il en prenant l'appareille qui avait été déposé par Kakashi sur la table qui bordait un grand miroir dans lequel il regarda pendant quelque seconde sa mine horrible. Il n'avait pris ni le temps de s'habiller, ni de se peigner en se levant le matin même.

- Hey Naru! Joyeux anniversaire.

- Merci Kiba. Tu voulais quoi?

- Tu étais encore dans l'écriture n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. J'ai eu une bonne idée cette nuit et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'écrire, dit le blond d'un air fier. Il adorait venté ses talents d'écrivain, surtout à ses amis qui était, toujours aux études, où avait un travail pourrit. Lui, il pouvait vivre de son talent et il devait remercier ses parents pour lui en avoir laissé la chance.

- C'est bien, mais ça fait deux semaines que tu es jours et nuit sur ce nouveau livre. Tu devrais sortir!

- Tu me proposes quoi? Demanda Naruto d'un air intéressé.

- Vendredi soir, au _Roman bath, _à dix-huit heures. J'ai déjà appelé quelques personnes pour qu'ils viennent et j'ai fait la réservation.

- Tu es géniale. C'est super! Je me disais qu'il fallait que je sorte et que je m'amuse comme avant.

- C'est exactement ce que l'on pensait tous. Alors, je te laisse parce que contrairement à toi, j'ai du boulot! Plus qu'une année d'étude et de travaille à l'animalerie et je pourrai enfin devenir un vrai vétérinaire, dit Kiba. Naruto pu déceler l'excitation et la joie dans ça voix. Il ricana légèrement et répondit à son ami.

- Okay! Alors à vendredi.

- A vendredi!

Il raccrocha et partit vers la cuisine pour voir l'heure.

- Il serait peut-être temps que j'ai me préparer, se dit-il à lui-même avant de monter les escaliers de sa demeure pour se diriger jusqu'à sa salle de bain.

En prenant une douche bien chaude, il se mit à réfléchir à ce que son père lui avait dit plus tôt. _«Tu commences à être vieux pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu de petite amie.»_ Il s'était dit qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu de petite amie et qu'il préférait vivre solitairement. Il avait toujours donné cette excuse, mais intérieurement, ce n'était pas la bonne raison. Il voulait vraiment trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer sa vie, mais il craignait que ça ne soit pas _le genre _que ses parents apprécieraient pour lui. Il soupira tristement et laissa de côté cette pensée pour essayer de trouver d'autre idée pour sa nouvelle histoire.

Après de longues secondes de séchage, il alla dans sa chambre qui était jointe à sa salle de bain et y trouvait des vêtements déjà sortis de sa penderie.

- J'ai pris soin de sortir vos plus beaux habits, monsieur.

Il se retourna de nouveau en sursautant. Kakashi avait l'habitude de le prendre par surprise.

- Merci! C'est apprécier. Tu sais à quel point je suis mauvais dans le choix de vêtement.

- Je sais lequel votre mère préfère le plus, monsieur. J'ai agi en conséquence.

Naruto sourit. Kakashi était beaucoup plus qu'un domestique à ses yeux. Il était un ami. Il ne contait plus le nombre de fois où il lui avait demandé de le traiter comme tel, mais le plus vieux trouvait que _«ça ne serait pas convenable.» _Il se demandait souvent, depuis combien de temps il se trouvait dans la famille. Mais chaque fois qu'il lui demandait, il feignait devoir aller faire la vaisselle où aller chercher le lavage qu'il avait oublié. Décidément, Kakashi était un homme très mystérieux qui ne voulait pas que l'on parle de son passé. Il ne fallait lui en vouloir, puisque le blond aussi cachait des secrets, que même son ami ne savait pas. Peut-être posera-t-il des questions à sa mère, qui connaissait Kakashi de plus bien plus longtemps que lui.

Après s'être habillé convenablement de sa chemise blanche, de sa cravate orange et de son beau pantalon gris et chic que sa mère lui avait acheté pour sa première rencontre avec une maison d'édition, Naruto redescendit au premier étage en consulta sa montre.

- Six heures trente? dit-il à voix haute avant de poser son regard sur son bureau d'un air interrogatoire. J'ai encore le temps d'écrire un peu!

Il se précipita à son ordinateur et relis une dizaine de fois ce qu'il avait écrit auparavant, avant de laisser son imagination se développer à travers son clavier.

OoOoO

_- COAK? VOUS NE POUVEZ ME FAIRE ÇA!_

_- Ne parlez pas comme ça au maitre! Coak! _

_Gama-chan, était apeuré par la nouvelle du grand Gamabunta. Il avait été accusé d'avoir volé la fleur magique du nénufar sacré. Jamais il n'aurait pu commettre un tel acte, mais à cause de ça, il avait été banni de la forêt, à jamais. _

_- Je n'ai rien fait, je vous le jure, dit-il d'un air innocent. _

_- Coak. Rien à faire. Coak, répondit le grand maitre. _

_En voyant le visage attristé de Gama-chan, Gamakishi, le fils du maitre, se manifesta pour sauver son ami. _

_- J'ai eu une idée!_

_- COAK! S'écria Gamabunta outré. _

_- Pour-coak, nous ne lui obligerions pas de nous rapporter la fleur? Coak!_

_Gama-chan, peu convainc, se dit que de retrouver qui avait pris la fleur magique et de la rapporter au maitre, était la seule chose qui pouvait le sauver du renvoi de sa forêt adorée. _

- Naruto! Euh… Je veux dire… monsieur!

Le blond leva la tête de son écran et fixa Kakashi. Venait-il de l'appeler par son nom?

- Vous êtes en retard!

Le blond fronça des sourcils et regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était déjà plus de huit heures.

- Oh merde!

Il se leva à toute vitesse, prit son blouson et se l'enfila.

- Je vais courir, ça ira plus vite qu'en voiture, dit-il à Kakashi qui lui tendait les clefs de sa voiture, je t'enverrai un message pour que tu viennes me chercher.

Il sortit et se mit à courir. Une chance que la demeure de ses parents se trouvait à quelque rue d'ici. Sa mère allait certainement le gronder, mais il espéra que, cette fois, elle serait un peu moins dure avec lui.

OoOoO

- M. Naruto Uzumaki.

Après s'être fait annoncer par le valet qui gardait la porte de la salle de bal de la grande maison de ses parents, Naruto descendit les grands escaliers qui menaient là où la fête avait déjà commencé. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir son arrivée. Puisqu'en réalité, cette soirée était en son honneur. Même s'il savait très bien que sa mère en avait fait une occasion pour en faire une soirée de plus pour impressionné son entourage.

Bien sûr, il y avait plus que leur entourage dans la salle. Presque tout le quartier y était. Naruto ricana. _«On se croirait au bal de Cendrillon.» _se dit-il intérieurement en voyant que des amis médecins de son père aussi étaient là, ainsi que des amis de sa mère et des amis des amis et de son parrain qui était lui aussi un homme très influant.

- Naruto!

_«En parlant du loup.»_ Se dit le blond.

- Salut, Jiraya.

Le vieil homme le prit dans ses bras. Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il devait être occupé avec son nouveau roman. Il ne lui en voulait pas puisqu'il était lui-même pris à cause de l'écriture de son livre pour enfants. C'est lui qui lui avait donné envie d'écrire et c'est grâce à lui qu'il avait publié trois de ses œuvres qui devinrent très connues par la suite. Il lui devait tout.

- Joyeux anniversaire.

- Merci, dit Naruto d'un air joyeux en étreignant son parrain.

- Écoute gamin, tu dois à tout prit évité ta mère! Elle est furi…

- NARUTO!

Le plus jeune et son parrain grimacèrent tandis que Kushina s'approchait d'eux d'un pas ferme et pressé. Elle semblait enragée.

- Salut ma...

- TU ES EN RETARD!

Le blond se mordit la lèvre tandis que Jiraya se penchait vers lui pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

- Je te laisse avec elle! Désolé!

Il partit en courant, laissant son filleul seul avec sa mère qui était plus qu'énerver après celui-ci.

- Je sais… j'ai…

- TU N'AS AUCUNE RAISON! Dit la femme aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant en le foudroyant des yeux alors qu'elle se tenait, point contre les hanches, devant son fils.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Sa mère pouvait être une femme très douce à l'origine, mais en réalité, elle avait un sérieux caractère.

- POURQUOI EST-CE QU'A CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE VEUX TE…

Tout à coup, Naruto vit sa mère se calmer et se mettre à sourire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'écouter, puisqu'autre chose avait attiré son attention.

- Ah! Bonsoir, dit Kushina à une jeune femme à l'air timide qui s'approchait d'eux avec un autre garçon à ses côtés. Naruto, je te présente Neji et sa cousine Hinata. C'est la jeune femme que je voulais te…

Le blond n'écoutait plus ce que sa mère lui disait. Tout autour de lui c'était subitement arrêté quand il avait tourné la tête vers le fond de la salle et que son regard s'était posé sur l'homme qui parlait avec son père, près de leur piano. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas était que cet homme allait changer le cours de sa vie. À partir de ce même soir.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre de Au Pays de Gama-chan! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Note: Les pensées des personne son comme ceci _«Pensées» _Comme vous l'avez remarquer dans le premier chapitre l'histoire que Naruto écrit est en _italique _et les messages textsont écrits en **Gras**.

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartiens! Seulement l'histoire ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

- Naruto! NARUTO!

Le blond se retourna vers sa mère d'un air perdu. Ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait bouleverser tellement qu'il avait oublié qu'il était en pleine conversation avec sa mère. En soupirant, il lui répondit :

- Oui maman? Demanda-t-il d'un air désintéressé en regardant son père et le mystérieux garçon du coin de l'œil. _«Il est tellement…» _se dit-il intérieurement.

- Je voulais te présenter Hinata et son cousin Neji, dit la femme aux cheveux rouges.

- Enchanté, dit Naruto en serrant la main de Neji puis celle d'Hinata toujours en gardant la tête tournée vers le fond de la salle.

Kushina le regarda d'un air désapprobateur en croisant ses bras. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant ce que sa mère attendait de lui. Il tourna complètement sa tête et son corps vers la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui ce nommait Hinata, prit sa main doucement dans la sienne et l'amena à ses lèvres.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle, se reprit le blond en embrassant la main de la jeune femme d'un air séducteur.

Sa mère approuva d'un sourire en décroisant ses bras. Tendis qu'Hinata se mit à rougir et à se cacher le visage avec son autre main. Elle était décidément beaucoup trop timide pour lui. En réfléchissant à ça, il retourna sa tête vers le fond de la salle dans l'espoir de continuer à fixer l'inconnu, mais celui-ci avait disparu en amenant son père avec lui.

- Hinata travaille avec moi en soin infirmier. Elle est très travaillante et grâce à son magnifique travaille d'hier j'ai décidé de l'invité à notre petite fête pour vous présentez l'un à l'autre et…

- Oui, oui, c'est très bien, répondit Naruto en parcourant ses yeux d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. _«Où sont-ils?»_ se demanda-t-il.

- … Elle à décide de venir avec son cousin. Je crois avoir compris que vous êtes très proche vous deux? Demanda Kushina.

- Oui, en effet, répondit le dit Neji d'un air plutôt méfiant. Il semblait peu heureux d'être là.

Naruto, qui n'avait eu d'autre choix que de rejoindre complètement la conversation dans lequel sa mère l'avait embarqué de force, souriait à Hinata. Kushina souhaitait probablement la voir devenir sa petite amie, alors il faisait comme si de rien n'était et jouait le jeu pour lui faire plaisir. Même si c'était contre sa vraie nature.

- Alors, vous travailler en compagnie de ma mère et… vous, Neji? Demanda le blond un peu plus intéresser par la vie du garçon que de la fille, qui n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux tellement elle était intimidé.

Le dit Neji, aux cheveux long et noir comme sa cousine, fronça des sourcils d'un air indifférent, quoi que moins désintéressé ou direct que plus tôt et il répondit très poliment :

- J'étudie la chimie à l'université.

Naruto hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. Il avait l'air d'un garçon assez intelligent et déterminé, mais il trouvait qu'il le regardait beaucoup trop de haut. Il détestait les gens qui se croyaient supérieurs à tout le monde. _«Dommage»_ se dit-il avant de retourner son attention sur Hinata. Sa mère décida de partir pour les laisser seuls en tentant d'apporter le cousin avec elle, mais celui-ci avait préféré rester auprès de la jeune femme.

- Alors, Hinata, vous…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelqu'un lui tapotait doucement l'épaule. Il se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait et son cœur s'arrêta subitement. Son père était là, et toujours aux côtés du même garçon qu'il avait vu il y avait de ça quelques minutes. Celui-ci le fixait d'un regard mystérieux qui était avait l'air ni embêté, ni enchanté. Un regard plutôt froid, quoique pour Naruto, c'était un regard qu'il trouvait très sexy.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger, leur dit Minato.

- Nous ne faisions que…

- Aucun problème! Dit Naruto en coupant Neji qui le foudroya du regard par la suite.

Il s'était placé directement devant son père, dos à ses deux autres invités et Il fixa le jeune homme qui était en attente de présentation, derrière le plus vieux. Plus Naruto le regardait, plus il trouvait qu'il était séduisant. Il était assez grand, assez mince, et il portait une tenue de soirée noire et très chic. Ses deux grands yeux noirs, tout comme ses cheveux qui descendaient sur ceux-ci, étaient très sombres et ils envoutèrent totalement le blond. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle expression dans un visage.

- Très bien. Alors, Fiston, je voulais te présenter le fils de l'un de mes amis de longue date. Sasuke Uchiwa, dit Minato en poussant dans le dos du jeune homme pour qu'il se rapproche du bond.

Le dis Sasuke regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux, comme s'il essayait de lire au travers. Après qu'un long frisson lui ai parcouru de la tête au pied, Naruto reprit ses esprits et tendit sa main vers le jeune homme, en tentant d'être poli et de l'impressionné.

- Je m'appelle Naruto! Dit-il en affichant son fidèle sourire joyeux et hyperactif.

L'autre jeune homme fit un sourire en coin et prit sa main en retour en murmurant du bout de ses lèvres :

- Enchanté.

Tout le corps du blond se raidit tandis que les doigts de Sasuke se refermaient doucement autour de sa main. Une poigne chaleureuse et enivrante qui fit battre son cœur. «_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive!» _se demanda-t-il d'un air perdu en fixant leurs deux mains qui se séparait à contrecœur.

- Sasuke est le fils de Fugaku. Tu te rappelles de Fugaku? Expliqua Minato toujours d'un air chaleureux et souriant comme son fils. Il venait souvent à la maison quand tu étais petit.

- Oh! Oui bien sûr, mentit Naruto en cherchant dans ses pensées. Pourtant, si Sasuke ressemblait à son père, il l'aurait reconnu immédiatement.

- Sasuke est le fier héritier de l'entreprise familiale des Uchiwa.

Le brun sourit de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci en baissant la tête. Naruto remarqua se changement d'attitude, mais ne dit rien pour contredire son père. Celons-lui, Sasuke ne semblait pas aussi fière que son père ne le laissait comprendre.

- En effet, dit celui-ci en soupirant, depuis la mort de mon frère, c'est moi qui à hérité de tout ce fardeau.

Il releva la tête au même moment que Naruto et Minato le regardait d'un air troublé. Ça phrase était fait d'un long et dure sarcasme qui faisait bien comprendre son point de vu.

_«Ah! J'le savais!»_ Se dit Naruto mentalement. Une expression comme celle que le brun avait faite ne se trompe pas.

- Je suis désolé, je vais vous laisser, s'excusa Sasuke en s'inclinant légèrement devant les deux jeunes hommes. Minato, Naruto, dit-il avant de les quitter.

Le blond remarqua qu'il avait beaucoup insisté sur son nom. En regardant le jeune homme partir, il se répéta son nom dans sa tête comme un sortilège qu'on venait de lui infliger. _«Narrruto. .to. Naruto.»_ Il n'était pas capable de la reproduire tel qu'il l'avait dite. D'une intonation sensuelle et distinguée à la fois.

- NARUTO!

Cette intonation par contre, il la reconnait par cœur. Celle qui était agressante, fatigante et acharnée sur lui, mais qui pouvait être si douce et gentille dans les bons moments. En soupirant, il se retourna.

- Oui maman? Dit-il d'un air désespérer en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Arrête de jouer la victime et occupe-toi de nos invités, dit la femme aux cheveux rouge avant de repartir d'un pas pressé.

Elle laissa de nouveau Neji et Hinata entre les mains de son fils en pensant qu'il allait rester auprès d'eux à s'ennuyer, mais elle avait tors. Il avait bien mieux à faire.

Après de longues minutes d'ennuis, son regard se posa où l'énorme buffet faisait ravage chez son oncle Jiraya et quelques amies célibataires de sa mère. Naruto se dit que sa marraine, ne serait pas heureuse de voir son mari charmé des jeunes femmes en leur disant qu'il était auteur de livre érotique. Il parcourut la table des yeux un instant, puis tomba sur la personne désirée. Il sourit largement, se retourna vers Neji et Hinata et leur fit part qu'il allait revenir. Mais allait-il tenir sa parole?

D'un pas rapide, il s'avança vers le jeune homme au regard sombre qu'il avait rencontré quelques minutes plus tôt et se plaça juste à côté de lui dans la file. Le brun regardait les différents plats d'un air ennuyer, puis quand il remonta la tête, il afficha un air ébahi en voyant que Naruto se trouvait à côté de lui et qu'il lui souriait à pleine dent.

- Euh…

- Salut! S'écria le blond joyeusement en se prenant une assiette de pâtisserie.

Le brun fronça des sourcils et dévisagea l'autre jeune homme. Ensuite, il partit d'un air perturbé sans emporter la maigre assiette de nourriture qu'il s'était servie. Naruto resta là, la bouche pleine de cupcake à fixer Sasuke qui s'éloignait. D'un air outré et offusqué, il le suivit.

- Hey! C'est quoi ton problème? Demanda-t-il d'un ton énervé quand il l'eut arrêté devant le piano de la grande salle. Naruto pouvait être très gentil et serviable, mais pas la peine de l'énerver où de faire l'indifférent avec lui, il ne laissera ne pas tomber. Il était un garçon déterminé qui n'avait peur de personne. Surtout pas de lui. Malgré qu'il l'intimidait un peu.

- C'est pas parce que ton père nous a présentés que ça veut dire que tu as le droit de me coller au basquet, dit le brun, je ne voulais qu'être poli avec ton père. Le reste, je m'en fou total…

- Sasuke-Kun! S'écria quelqu'un derrière eux.

Naruto vit le brun se crisper et fermer les yeux en serrant des dents. Comme si cette voix l'agressait à un tel point qu'il en avait mal au cœur. En rouvrant les yeux et après les avoir levés au ciel d'un air désespéré, il fit semblant de prendre un sourire accueillant et se retourna pour faire face à une jeune fille aux cheveux roses qui c'était placé devant eux en appuyant ses points contre ses hanches d'un air menaçant.

- Où étais-tu? Demanda celle-ci d'un air semblable à celui que la mère de Naruto avait employé plus tôt.

- Sakura, je…

Le brun se retourna et regarda le blond d'un air pensif. Ensuite, il sourit comme s'il avait trouvé une idée pour se débarrasser de la jeune femme au plus vite.

- Je te présente Naruto Uzumaki. Le fils de Minato et de Kushina, dit-il en tirant sur le blond pour le présenter à la dis, Sakura.

- Oh! C'est… c'est…

- Oui, le fils de ta patronne! Continua Sasuke d'un air victorieux en voyant l'air accablé de la fille aux cheveux court et d'un couleur rose fleur. Comme le cerisier qui se trouvait dans la cour du blond. Celui-ci sortit de ses pensées envoyant que la jeune femme s'adressait à lui à présent.

- Oui… Oui… Euh… enchanté! Lui dit-elle en tendant lui tendant sa main.

Sasuke l'empêcha de la prendre et continua à parler à elle d'une façon indignée.

- Vois-tu, nous étions en pleine conversation sur Me. Uzumaki. Il paraîtrait qu'elle souhaitait remplacer quelques infirmières de son département.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent grand de stupeur.

- Qu…Quoi?

- Alors, j'étais en train de lui dire à quel point ma fiancée était une femme formidable.

Ce fut au tour de Naruto d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Il fixa Sasuke d'un air surpris, tandis que Sakura continuait de sourire d'un air gêné et troublé.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, dit-elle.

Le blond, voyant que la jeune femme était toujours accablée et que Sasuke avait entrepris de la faire marcher, décida de jouer le jeu en oubliant soudainement la révélation du brun.

- En effet. Mais votre interruption dans notre conversation me fais penser que Sasuke avait peut-être tors sur vous, dit-il en prenant un ton démocratique.

- N...non… non. Non. Non! Je…

- C'est bon. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant, continua-t-il en levant la main d'une façon théâtrale.

La jeune femme se retourna et partit à toute vitesse. Du coin de l'œil, Naruto vit que Sasuke avait la tête baissée. Pendant un moment, il croyait qu'il était désespéré, mais quand il remarqua que ses épaules sursautaient légèrement, il comprit qu'il était en train de rire. Il releva la tête et Naruto se mit à rire avec lui de bon cœur.

- Elle est vraiment idiote, dit le brun en d'un air souriant en finissant de s'esclaffer.

- Ouais! Vraiment! Acquiesça l'autre jeune homme presque plié en deux tellement il riait.

Il finit par se redresser à bout de souffle. Il essuya quelques larmes qui avaient coulés de son œil, puis fixa l'autre jeune homme. Celui-ci souriait d'un air gêné, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de rire en public. Naruto trouva ça très dommage et décida de voir si Sasuke serait moins froid avec lui à présent, mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler puisque le brun le devancer.

- Je suis désolé de mon attitude.

Cette phrase choqua tellement Naruto qu'il ne sût pas quoi répondre. Une chance que Sasuke continua à parler.

- J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on soit gentil avec moi. Enfin, mis à part les femmes.

Naruto ricana.

- Quelle chance, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique en faisant exprès que l'autre homme ne le remarque pas.

- Ta pas idée!

- Si tu as toutes les femmes après toi, pourquoi tu es avec cette cruche? Demanda Naruto d'un air confus en fronçant des sourcils.

Sasuke fit un sourire en coin en riant sarcastiquement. Il baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds en réfléchissant.

- Je t'expliquerai quand nous serons à l'extérieur. Loin de cette maudite foule, répondit le brun en s'éloignant vers les portes qui menaient à la cour de la grande demeure Uzumaki, tu viens?

Sasuke s'était retourné en marchant pour fixer Naruto qui était resté planté là à le regarder s'éloigner. Il ne s'attendait pas à se revirement de situation. Il remercier secrètement la pimbêche qui avait coupé leur accrochage plus tôt. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi chiante, ils n'en seraient pas là.

Sasuke continuait de le regarder en souriant. Ça commençait à moins le déstabiliser.

- Euh… Ouais! J'arrive.

Le blond regarda derrière lui et vit sa mère bien occuper avec sa meilleure amie Tsunade, qui était aussi sa marraine. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie partir avec Sasuke. Par précaution pour sa vie.

Il sortit et partit rejoindre le brun qui c'était assis plus loin dans la cour, sur un banc face au bord de l'eau. Il avait toujours aimé cet endroit. Si ses parents ne l'avaient pas foutu à la porte à ses dix-huit ans, il y serait resté volontiers. Mais, sans eux, il n'aurait jamais apprit à ce faire un croque-monsieur parce que les serviteurs de ses parents faisaient tout pour lui quand il habitait le manoir. Quoique, depuis que Minato lui avait envoyé Kakashi, il n'avait même pas le temps de se faire un pain grillé que le plus vieux lui préparait des crêpes. Il aimait Kakashi, mais il trouvait qu'il faisait beaucoup trop bien son travail pour un aussi vielle ami de la famille.

En pensant à lui, il sortit son portable et lui envoya un message.

**De Naruto à 9h30 : Tu pourras venir me chercher avec la voiture à minuit? **

- Tu t'assois pas?

Le blond tourna la tête et vit qu'il s'était arrêté à côté du banc. Sasuke le regardait et attendait avec impatience qu'il le rejoigne.

- Euh… Oui oui.

Il prit place à côté du brun qui avait tout une autre expression au visage. La même que plus tôt dans la soirée. Ni embêté, ni enchanté.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et les deux jeunes hommes ne parlaient pas. Les seuls bruits venaient de quelques mètres derrière, là où les inviter écoutait maintenant le pianiste que la mère du blond avait appelé pour créer une bonne ambiance. Le jeune homme tourna la tête et fixa Sasuke, en espèrent qu'il dirait quelque chose, mais celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et semblait profiter de la fraicheur du vent. Où écoutait-il la musique?

Naruto commença à gigoter sur le banc. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester assis à ne rien faire pendant de longues minutes. Sauf quand il écrivait bien sûr. Mais au moins, son esprit et ses mains étaient occupés à faire autre chose. Là il ne faisait que regarder l'eau et les arbres qui l'entouraient.

- Alors… Tu… euh…

Sasuke avait rouvert les yeux et regardait Naruto dans les siens. Le blond se figea de nouveau en voyant la nouvelle expression du jeune homme. Comme s'il s'intéressait à lui. Comme s'il voulait qu'il lui parle. Il regarda dans ses deux grands yeux noirs et y vit briller la lune et les étoiles du ciel.

- Je…

Naruto se passa la main nerveusement dans les cheveux derrière sa tête et se sentir rougir. _«Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça? J'ai jamais rougi de ma vie!» _

- Tu veux savoir quoi? Demanda le brun d'un ton direct, mais pas impoli.

Le blond fronça des sourcils, il ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il lui demandait ça.

- Et bien… je ne sais pas. Tout. Enfin… pas tout. TOUT. C'est comme tu veux.

_«Tu parles comme une fillette troublée devant Justin Bieber. Calme-toi!» _Lui dit son for intérieur. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna. Il croisa ses bras et essaya de ne pas regarder Sasuke. La façon d'un il se comportait l'indignait. Il avait l'air vraiment idiot. Pour un simple... _«Mais sexy»… _Garçon.

- Je viens d'emménager, expliqua Sasuke.

- Ah bon, répondit Naruto intéressé, tu habitais où?

- J'étais au Japon. Avec Sakura. Je m'occupais de l'usine de mon père à Tokyo tandis qu'il s'occupait de celle d'ici.

- T'es pas un peux jeune pour t'occuper seul d'une compagnie? Demanda le blond en oubliant la politesse.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils en remarquant cette maladresse, mais ricana avant de répondre :

- J'ai 26 ans, mais j'ai vite appris avec mon tuteur Orochimaru, expliqua-t-il. Il m'a pratiquement élevé parce que mon père n'était pas là et parce que ma mère travaillait aussi.

Naruto hocha la tête en gardant un air neutre pendant que sa conscience lui criait _«YEAH! Il n'est pas si vieux et il est moins coincé que je le croyais.» _

_- _Quand mon père à déménagé ici à mes huit ans, c'était mon frère, Hitachi qui s'occupait de la compagnie du Japon, mais quand j'ai eu seize ans, il à subitement disparu et personne ne sait se qui est arrivé.

Le ton du brun était plus froid, plus désespéré qu'a ses premières paroles, mais avec raison. Il disait tout ça sur un coup de tête. Comme s'il avait attendu toute sa vie avant de se permettre de discuter normalement avec quelqu'un. Naruto n'osait dire quoi que ce soit et ne voulait surtout pas se faire repousser s'il décidait de le réconforter. Il doutait que Sasuke en soit content. Il semblait très orgueilleux. Après de longues secondes de silence, il se dit qu'il pouvait se permettre de poser une question.

- Mais, vous ne savez pas s'il est mort ou pas? dit-il avec retenue en cherchant mentalement si sa question était déplacée.

- Non. Enfin, mes parents on décidé de faire comme si et ils on enterré un cercueil vide. Mais moi, je suis certain qu'il est là, quelque part, en attendant que mon père vende sa compagnie. Mais c'est absurde, mon père ne ferait jamais ça. Il préfère faire travailler son fils jusqu'à épuisement et de le faire marier à une égoïste, pour ramasser le plus de fric.

Le ton du brun devenait de plus en plus choquer et énerver à force qu'il parlait, mais Naruto le laissait faire, puisqu'il voyait une délivrance en lui. Comme s'il cachait ça depuis toujours.

- Tu vois, je suis certain que c'est pour ça qu'il est parti, mon frère. Pour se sauver de toute cette merde.

Naruto frissonna. Sasuke avait presque grogné en jurant et il avait trouvé ça… extrêmement sexy. _«Pervers!»_ Lui dit sa conscience. Il l'envoya balader mentalement, puis retourna son esprit vers le jeune homme.

- Il ne savait simplement pas que… en faisant ça, il léguait tout à son petit frère qui se foutait complètement de cette fichue entreprise.

Naruto baissa la tête tristement, tendis que le jeune homme continuait de lui raconter comment son père le faisait travailler et comment il avait vécu la disparition de son frère et les fiançailles forcé de lui et de sa copine Sakura. Ils ne se connaissaient peut-être que depuis une heure, mais Naruto savait que, quelque chose de spécial venait d'arriver. Comme si cette nouvelle rencontre venait de changer sa vie à jamais. Après-tout, comment un homme pourrais dévaler toute sa vie en roman à un autre homme sans le rappeler pour aller prendre quelque verre en ami?

Quand il fit près de minuit, Naruto se leva à contrecœur pour partir.

- Merci d'avoir écouté. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de… de parler en général. Surtout à un inconnu, expliqua le brun d'un ton lourd et indigne, comme s'il avait honte de lui.

- Ça m'a fait plaisir. Maintenant, je dois y aller. Mon do…Euh… Mon ami vient me chercher à dans quelques minutes et je ne voudrais pas le faire attendre, répondit Naruto en souriant. Il n'aimait pas appeler Kakashi, son domestique.

En oubliant la honte d'avoir déballé toute sa vie en quelques heures à un inconnu, Sasuke se permit de sourire à son tour et ils se prirent la main.

- J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer. Sasuke.

- Moi aussi. Naruto.

Quand leurs mains se séparèrent, le blond marcha jusqu'à la maison, mais en voyant que sa mère était sur le balcon en train de parler à Hinata et à Neji, il décida de contourner la demeure et de passer par le grand garage pour aller jusqu'à la grille du manoir. Tout en marchant lentement, il repassa dans sa tête, la façon dont Sasuke avait encore prononcé son nom quand ils s'étaient dit au revoir. _«Naruto» «Naruto» «Naruto.»_

* * *

Terminer pour le deuxième chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé! C'est ma première fiction sur Naruto, alors il est possible que certaines choses m'échappent. Comme l'attitude des personnages où des mots mal écrit (Je fais l'effort pour ne pas que ça arrive, mais l'erreur est humaine ^^)

J'essaie de rester fidèle au caractère des personnages du manga. À quelque exception pour Sasuke que (dans la fiction) je vois plus comme _Christian Grey_. Avec plusieurs nuances ^^

En espèrent que ça ne vous empêche pas de lire la suite ^^ à la prochaine!


	3. Chapter 3

_12h00...12h10...12h30...12h55...,_

_-_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore? Se dit Naruto à voix haute après avoir émit un long soupir de découragement.

Il se faisait près d'une heure que Naruto attendait Kakashi devant les grilles de la grande demeure de ses parents. Il était assit sur le trottoir les jambes replier sur lui-même, lutant contre le froid et contre sa mauvaise humeur qui le ravageait. Pourtant, il avait bien dit à Kakashi de venir le chercher à minuit. «_Tu aurais dût marcher!» _Lui dit sa conscience. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. De toute façon, il était déjà trop tard puisqu'il détestait marcher seul la nuit. «_Trouillard!»_. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il refusait aussi de rester à dormir chez ses parents. La dernière fois, sa mère lui avait arrangé un rendez-vous le matin même avec une jeune femme avec qui il avait passé une journée plus qu'horrible. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça après la merveilleuse soirée qu'il venait de passé.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent soudainement vers le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt. À la façon dont celui-ci c'était confier à lui sans aucune gêne. Il avait trouvé ça très bizarre au début venant d'un garçon qui était si froid et réserver, mais il était heureux car il venait de se faire un nouvel ami qu'il avait très hâte de revoir. Tout à coup, un déclic se fit dans sa tête et sa conscience le réprimanda pour sa stupidité et son inconscience. _«Comment tu vas le contacter sans numéro, ni adresse? Idiot!»_

- Argh! Va te faire voir! Se répondit-il à voix haute en levant les yeux au ciel. Il appuya sa main contre sa joue tandis que son bras s'appuyait contre son genou. Il est vrai qu'il se trouvait stupide, mais il était quand-même trop orgueilleux pour se l'avouer sans riposter contre lui-même.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas à moi que tu parles?

Le blond se redressa de tout son corps et fixa la personne qui venait de le surprendre à se parler à soi-même.

- Sasuke? Oh mon dieu. Non du tout, répondit-il en sentant ses joues se rougir. Il plissa les yeux et se gratta le fond de la tête d'un air timide en souriant. En fait, je me parlais à moi-même.

Le brun fronça des sourcils. Naruto trouva que son air avait l'air un peu plus bête que quand il lui avait parlé. Enfin, quand _il _lui avait parlé.

- Qu'est-ce que… que tu fais ici? Demanda le blond toujours d'un air embarrassé.

- Euh! Et toi? Tu n'étais pas censé partir il y a une heure? Répondit le brun d'une autre question, d'un ton froid.

Naruto resta quelque peu surpris de cette attitude envers son ''nouvel ami''. Il croyait qu'ils étaient en bon terme plus tôt, mais il semblait plus que distant maintenant avec lui. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Je…

Pour la première fois, il restait bouche-bé. Ce n'était pas de son habitude de resté là sans rien faire alors qu'on lui parlait d'une façon aussi désagréable. Après quelques secondes de silences, il se reprit.

- C'est pas la peine d'être aussi… Aussi…

Il fixa le brun. Son visage était sombre et lourd, mais plus il le fixait dans les yeux, plus son visage décela du regret.

- Aussi quoi?

_«Aussi magnifique!» _dit sa conscience en extase devant l'air sexy que faisait Sasuke. Un air qui restait toujours froid, mais qui devenait perdu.

- Aussi arrogant! Dit Naruto luttant contre son fort antérieur.

Il se rassit sur le trottoir, croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et lui fit dos. Il fit semblant de boudé, avec crainte. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke trouve qu'il soit immature et parte sans finalement lui laisser son numéro. Parce qu'il voulait vraiment le connaître plus qu'il n'en savait déjà sur lui. Il avait aussi le sentiment qu'un jour, ils pourraient être de _très_ bon ami.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il allait lui faire face de nouveau, il sentit sa chaleur un peu plus près de lui. Il se retourna et vit qu'il était maintenant assit à ses côtés, les deux bras accoudé sur ses genoux en tenant sa tête entre ses mains d'un air désespéré.

Un long moment passa, durant lequel Naruto dévisageait le brun avec intensité. Était-il furieux qu'il l'ait traité d'arrogant ou tentait-il désespérèrent de s'excusé de son comportement? Sasuke se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux d'un air neutre. Il tentait de dire quelque chose, mais Naru vit que ça devait être difficile pour lui. Il fit alors les premiers pas.

- Excuse-moi, dit Sasuke en coupant Naruto, qui allait lui-même s'excusé. Tout en disant sa phrase, il avait détourné le regard et fermer les yeux.

Il fut une autre fois surpris. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il s'excuse. Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de ce genre de gars. Comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Je… euh, bafouilla Naruto perdu. Non! C'est moi qui s'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû te traité de la sorte.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et fixa l'autre côté de la rue d'un sourire que Naruto ne put déceler cette fois-ci. Était-ce un air satisfait? Charmeur? Pervers? _«Encore un changement d'humeur! Tu les choisis mal blondinet!» _dit sa conscience. Il acquiesça. Sasuke était un garçon très énigmatique, beaucoup trop même, mais c'est ce qui le rendait très intéressant. Naruto se sentit vibrer de la tête au pied, mais se ressaisit rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? Demanda Sasuke.

Naruto soupira. Il se rappela soudainement qu'il attendait Kakashi depuis plus d'une heure maintenant.

- Mon ami qui devait venir me chercher n'est toujours pas arrivé. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'il va venir, dit-il en soupirant.

Sasuke acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Je te raccompagnerais bien, mais je suis à pied également, dit-il.

- Ah bon! Et pourquoi? Demanda le blond.

Sasuke perdit son sourire et détourna le regard de nouveau.

- C'est pas tes oignons, dit-il froidement.

Naruto se recula de surprise devant ce nouveau changement d'attitude. Il vit que certaine discutions était plus qu'impossible avec Sasuke. Il commençait même à lui faire un peu peur. «_Il est fêlé ce mec!» _

Le brun reprit sa tête entre ses mains toujours désespérément. Naruto remarqua qu'après chaque fois qu'il était trop direct, froid où même méchant avec lui, il se sentait mal instantanément. Comme si sa tête parlait avant de réfléchir et contre son gré.

- Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner cette fois-ci ? Demanda Sasuke en relevant la tête, sachant que de simples excuses n'étaient plus assez pour son comportement ignoble.

Le blond se mit à réfléchir en même temps que sa conscience. _«Un rencard? Son numéro? Un million de dollars!» _

- Tu pourrais me raccompagner!

Le brun fronça des sourcils en même temps que son propre fort antérieur.

_«Rien que ça?» _dit celui-ci outré.

- Mais oui, la seule raison qui fait que je suis encore là c'est que ma mère me tuerais d'être partit seul à pied à cette heure, mentit-il en sachant très bien qu'il avait peur de marcher tout seul dans le noir, je n'habite qu'à quelques rues d'ici.

Sasuke acquiesça à nouveau d'un hochement de tête et se remit à sourire.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

Naruto fut ravis d'enfin pouvoir retourner chez lui. En plus, il ne pouvait pas rêver de meilleure compagnie.

Ils longèrent la rue, côte à côte pendant un long moment, tout en restant silencieux. Sasuke avait enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et regardait ses pieds en marchant, tandis que Naruto le regardait du coin de l'œil, s'attendant à ce qu'il parle. Mais sa bouche resta close. Les seuls bruits qui les entouraient étaient celui du vent qui sifflait dans les arbres qui abritait chaque demeure du cartier et celui des grillons qui chantait dans la noirceur. Le blond décida de ralentir son pas et de passer par un autre chemin. Chemin qui faisait en sorte que le trajet prennent quelques minutes de plus avant d'arriver chez lui.

- Comment il s'appelle ton ami? Celui qui t'a oublié, demanda Sasuke au bout d'un moment.

- Kakashi! Mais, ce n'est pas vraiment mon ami. Enfin si, mais c'est mon serviteur. Il a l'habitude d'être en retard, mais ça ne dépasse jamais dix ou vingt minutes, expliqua Naruto d'un ton vivant. Il avait très hâte d'entamer la conversation avec lui.

À son grand déplaisir, Sasuke ne fit qu'hocher la tête et un autre moment de silence s'en suivit. En soupirant, Naruto croisa ses bras et reprit un rythme de pas plus régulier. À quoi ça servait de n'être pas presser de rentrer alors qu'ils ne se parlaient même pas?

- Je…

Sasuke s'était arrêter, comme si ce qu'il allait dire lui prendrait toutes ses forces. Naruto s'arrêta à ses côtés et le regarda fixement en attendant patiemment qu'il s'exprime.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas un garçon bavard, expliqua-il.

- Pourtant, plus tôt tu…

- Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal pour être honnête. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, mentit le brun, Enfin bref, si toi tu veux parler… de toi je veux dire… ça me dérange pas.

Naruto fronça des sourcils, mais finit par acquiescer d'un sourire en coin. Sa conscience se manifesta. _«YEAH! Il veut apprendre à te connaître.» _

- Y'a pas grand-chose à dire!

_«T'es taré ou quoi?» _

Sasuke ricana et releva la tête.

- Je suis sûr du contraire, dit-il en faisant un sourire charmeur.

Naruto rougit violement, mais baissa la tête pour que Sasuke ne le remarque pas.

- Euh… je…okay… tu veux savoir quoi?

- Tout ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à savoir.

Le ton de Sasuke était moins froid qu'il ne l'était devant la maison. Il était un peu plus, amical et un peu charmeur, mais le blond se demanda si ce n'était pas simplement son esprit qui lui jouait des tours, où sa conscience qui lui faisait des accroires.

Il prit un grand respire et lui raconta un peu sa vie. Il commença par lui dire qu'il était originaire du japon, mais qu'il était né ici en Angleterre puisque ses parents avait déménagé, parce que son père avait du mal à ce trouver un travail là-bas. Puis peu à peu, il commença à lui raconter comment sa mère essayait toujours de lui présenter des femmes avec qui il pourrait passer sa vie et à quel point ça le désespérait.

- Aucune ne t'a intéressé. C'est ça? En conclu le brun après que Naruto lui ai dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu de petite ami.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il avait toujours été seul. C'était sa vie et il ne mentait jamais. Enfin, presque.

- Je… je suis… dit-il avant de relever la tête vers le brun. Celui-ci le fixait intensément en attendant une réponse. Je suis très bien seul.

Il rabaissa la tête. Il ne pouvait quand même pas tout lui dire, aux moindres détails. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il gardait pour lui-même. Qu'il garderait toujours secret, quitte à finir sa vie seul avec un tas de chat.

- Au moins, tu n'es pas obliger d'épouser l'une d'elle.

- Tu dois avoir raison, conclu Naruto convaincu.

Sasuke, lui était obliger d'épousé une femme qu'il avait trouvé assez agaçante. Il était quand même chanceux. À un certain point.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Ça leur permis de réfléchir à ce qu'ils venaient de parlé pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin devant la maison du plus jeune.

- Ça m'a l'air bien. Tu dois faire beaucoup d'argent pour avoir une telle baraque, dit Sasuke en admirant.

Malgré que la distance entre les autres maisons fût légère, celle de Naruto restait très magnifique. Une haute demeure couleur bleu poudre avec des volets blancs. Les arbustes de fleures rouges revigoraient la pâleur de la maison et les immenses fenêtres rendait le tout très impressionnant et surtout la démarquait des autres.

Naruto ne trouva pas que la remarque de Sasuke était désobligeante. Pas comme d'autre l'aurait pensé. Lui-même aurait dit la même chose si ça avait été le contraire, mais il sentait que Sasuke se lassait aller, parce que c'était _lui _et qu'il n'était pas le genre sophistiqué et démocrate comme ceux que le brun avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

- En fait, je ne travaille pas, avoua le blond inquiet de la réaction que pourrais avoir Sasuke à cause de sa réponse, mais que pouvait-il bien dire?

- Quoi? Répondit le brun surpris et même outré. Ensuite, un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage, laisse-moi deviné, papa et maman te paie tout ça? Pff.

Le visage de Naruto tourna au vif. Il était insulté que Sasuke le juge ainsi, sans vraiment le connaître. Il se foutait à présent à qu'elle point ce garçon l'avais marqué et lui avait fait confiance, jamais il n'accepterait que quelqu'un lui parle comme ça.

- Alors c'est ce que vous croyez, _Monsieur U-chi-wa! _Si c'est comme ça. Alors je crois que nous n'avons plus grand-chose à nous dire.

Sasuke ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il se figea et fixa le blond qui devenait de plus en plus furieux au fur et à mesure de ses paroles sortaient de sa bouche.

- Vous voyez, j'ai des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes à faire que de côtoyez un garçon arrogant et superficiel comme vous!

Il lui claqua la porte au nez en se foutant bien de s'il l'avait atteint en plein visage littéralement, ou non.

- Pour qui il se prend! Dit-il à voix haute en longeant le couloir de sa demeure d'un pas lourd.

Il entra dans son salon et prit l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. Il entendant des voix s'élever de la chambre de son domestique qui devait venir le chercher chez ses parents, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Son esprit était occupé d'une haine grandissante. Il se dirigea directement dans sa chambre, puis dans sa salle de bain où il entreprit de se laver le visage avant d'aller enfiler un pyjama dans son mini dressing, un pyjama qui se limitait à un jogging gris et à un t-shirt orange. Sa colère avait diminué, mais elle restait présente dans son visage qui était habituellement toujours enjoué.

En sortant de sa chambre, il fit plus attention aux voix qui venaient de la chambre de Kakashi. Pendant un instant, Naruto se demanda si son domestique ne faisait que parler en dormant comme il le faisait lui-même si souvent, mais il semblait tenir une vrai conversation avec quelqu'un. D'un air curieux, il appuya son oreille contre la porte et écouta.

- _**Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne peux pas… Je t'en prie, essaye de comprendre… Iruka… I…Iruka! **_

_«Iruka? Qui peut bien être, Iruka?» _Se demanda Naruto en fronçant des sourcils. Il essaya de réfléchir un instant. Kakashi parlait très probablement au téléphone, avec un prénommé Iruka. Mais qui était-ce? Son domestique lui avait pourtant toujours dit que sa famille était morte quand il était jeune et qu'il n'avait pas d'ami en ville. À moins que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus, puisque la porte de la chambre de celui qu'il espionnait s'ouvrit, le prenant sur le fait. Naruto, qui était penché contre la porte, se redressa rapidement et fit un sourire bête à son ami qui le regardait d'un air troublé, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ait entendu quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas savoir.

- Kakashi! Je… Désolé, je ne voulais pas écouté à ta porte.

- Monsieur, c'est moi qui suis navré. En raccrochant, j'ai vu votre message. J'aurais dût venir vous chercher il y a deux heures déjà, dit l'adulte d'un air navré en cachant qu'il était apeuré de savoir ce que le blond avait entendu de sa conversation.

- Bha! C'est rien. J'ai marché, dit Naruto.

- Dans le noir? Seul? Ce n'est point votre genre. Vous auriez dût m'appeler.

- Tu étais occupé à ce que je vois.

- Jamais assez occupé pour vous servir, monsieur, dit l'homme en se penchant d'un air solennel.

Naruto commençait à être fatiguer de cette attitude. Il devait s'y faire, mais avec Kakashi, c'était un peu dure de le voir autrement qu'un ami. Il faisait partit de sa famille et il était comme un frère pour lui. Il prit par contre un peu de son pouvoir de ''Maitre'' pour avoir des réponses à ses questions.

- Qui est Iruka?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto vit son domestique être surprit. Lui qui avait toujours un air si solennel. Il voyait la crainte dans ses yeux et était certain que Kakashi ne lui dirait pas la vérité.

- C'est… c'est… il… Euh…

Il ne l'avait jamais vu bafouiller auparavant. Kakashi avait toujours eu un parlé soigné et sophistiqué. Naruto vit qu'il avait touché, au plus profond du cœur de son ami, un sujet douloureux.

- Mon ami, finit par dire l'homme en se redressant, Iruka est l'un de mes vieux amis. Maintenant, voulez-vous que je vous prépare un thé où…

- Non. Ce n'est pas nécessaire Kakashi. Je vais simplement aller écrire et ensuite aller dormir. Tu peux en faire autant si tu veux, lui répondit le blond sachant très bien que l'autre homme n'avait essayé que de changer de sujet.

Le serviteur acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Très bien monsieur.

Le blond remarqua que sa voix était légèrement fébrile, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de demander à son ami s'il allait, celui-ci le devança.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Ka…

Il avait refermé la porte de sa chambre avant qu'il puisse nommer son prénom. Naruto savait qu'il n'aurait jamais des réponses à ses questions de la part de Kakashi. Il devrait alors les chercher lui-même.

En descendant les marches pour aller dans son bureau, Naruto reprit son air maussade qu'il avait plus tôt à cause de Sasuke. Il se rappela comment celui-ci l'avait traité quand ils étaient arrivés devant chez lui. Il croyait vraiment que sa vie était aussi facile, mais il n'en connaissait rien. Peut-être avait-il plus de chance que d'autre sur certain point, mais il avait aussi ses problèmes. Ses _secrets _qui faisait que sa vie n'était pas si parfaite.

Alors que sa conscience lui disait d'aller chez Sasuke et de l'égueuler, lui, s'assit devant son ordinateur avec l'intention d'écrire. Il relit quelques phrases d'où il s'était arrêté.

_Gama-chan, peu convaincu, se dit que de retrouver qui avait pris la fleur magique et de la rapporter au maitre, était la seule chose qui pouvait le sauver du renvoi de sa forêt adorée. _

Naruto se rendit compte qu'il avait terminé le deuxième chapitre de son histoire. Il ouvrit alors une nouvelle page, s'installa confortablement, puis positionna ses doigts sur son clavier. Les minutes passèrent et puis les heures, mais rien. Ses doigts ne bougeaient pas frénétiquement comme à leur habitude. Il regardait son ordinateur, les yeux de plus en plus fatiguer. Après quelques heures, sa tête heurta le clavier. Il s'était endormit, sans avoir marqué un seul mot. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Naruto venait d'avoir le syndrome de la page blanche.


	4. Chapter 4

Dans la maison de Naruto, c'était le silence complet. Comme si tous s'étaient levés en retard en cette journée des plus ordinaires. Le seul bruit dans le bureau du jeune homme, était celui de son affreux ronflement, qui serait même capable de sortir _la Belle au bois dormant_ de sa malédiction du sommeil.

Un message apparut sur l'écran de son ordinateur, accompagné d'un nouveau bruit _(bing)_ qui lui annonçait que son portable n'avait plus que _10%_ de batterie. À cause de cela, il se réveilla d'un cou. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, redressa la tête en essuyant, à l'aide du dos de sa main, le coulis de bave qui dégoulinait sur son menton. Les rayons du soleil, qui passaient par la fenêtre, aveuglèrent ses yeux fatigués. Il se cacha alors le visage avant de retourner son regard vers son salon. Tout était si tranquille, qu'il se demanda un instant s'il ne s'était pas réveillé un peu trop tôt.

Aussitôt qu'il y avait réfléchi, l'horloge se mit à sonner, comme si elle répondait directement à ça question. Il tendit l'oreille et se força, malgré l'engourdissement de son cerveau, toujours endormit, d'écouter le nombre de fois où le coucou sortait de sa cabane : _Coucou! Coucou! Coucou! Coucou! Coucou! Coucou! Coucou! Coucou! Coucou! Coucou! _

Le blond ouvrit grand ses yeux comme si la réalité venait de le réveiller d'un coup de massue. 

- Déjà 10 heures! Dit-il à voix haute en regardant dans le bas au coin de son ordinateur pour en avoir la preuve.

Il fronça des sourcils. Sa surprise n'était pas dût au fait qu'il était dix heures et qu'il était en retard pour quoi que ce soit, mais à cause de son serviteur qui avait pour demande qu'on le réveille à huit heures trente tous les matins, de gré ou de force.

Il brancha le fil pour son portable, abaissa le couvert pour le laisser chargé et se leva pour aller voir ou était donc Kakashi à une heure aussi tardive. Il monta d'abord les escaliers et parcourut le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci. La porte était ouverte, comme toujours, et en regardant à l'intérieur, Naruto fit surprit de voir l'homme toujours endormit dans son lit. Kakashi avait toujours été très matinal et faisait en sorte que tout ce que Naruto lui demandait de faire soit fait à la perfection. À l'exception de ce matin.

Le blond fronça des sourcils d'un air surpris, mais pas du tout fâché. Peut-être était-ce enfin le moment où Kakashi avait compris qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple serviteur et qu'il pouvait donc avoir un peu plus de liberté, mais Naruto pensa plus que la cause de ça était le récent coup de fille de son ami.

Avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir plus, la sonnette de sa maison entama une petite musique, signe que quelqu'un se tenait à la porte d'entrée en attendant qu'on lui ouvre. Naruto descendit au premier étage à toute vitesse en sautant quelques marches, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand quelqu'un venait lui rendre visite. Il faisait une compétition avec Kakashi, quoique celui-ci en avait peu conscience, pour le premier qui ouvrirait la porte. Le plus vieux gagnait rarement. Seulement quand Naruto était devant son ordi pour écrire.

Celui-ci, maintenant rendu au salon, se demanda qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite, aussi tôt, en début de semaine. Touts ses amis étaient, soit à l'école soit au travail et ses parents devaient également être en train d'amplifier son héritage avec de l'argent inutile. C'est parents n'arrêtait jamais de travailler, sauf quand ils décidaient de partir en voyage.

Il ouvrit la porte et contre toute attente, Sasuke se trouvait de l'autre côté.

- Salut. Je suis… désolé. Est-ce que je te réveille? Demanda le brun d'un air neutre.

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux. «_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?» _demanda sa conscience d'un air également outré.

- Sasuke?

_« Non, blondinet! Le Pape. Franchement.» _

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et remit son attention sur le brun. Il lui dit franchement :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici, mais je m'en fou complètement. Si tu veux bien m'excuser…

- NON! Attends, l'interrompit Sasuke avant qu'il ne lui ferme la porte au nez, je… je suis… Désolé.

Naruto, qui tenait toujours la porte avec l'intention de la fermer, porta un regard plus approfondi sur son visiteur indésirable. Celui-ci portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et semblait très fatigué. Il comprit alors que son comportement devait être touché par son manque de sommeil et que c'était pour ça qu'il s'était excusé aussi facilement.

- T'as dormi dehors? Demanda-t-il dans aucune retenue.

- Non! Qu'elle est le rapport? Demanda Sasuke.

- Tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier et on dirait que t'as le trottoir d'étampé dans le front!

Sasuke fronça des sourcils et regarda Naruto d'un air ébahi. Personne ne lui avait parlé aussi franchement depuis son enfance. Et encore là, c'était parce qu'ils le connaissaient. Mais là, c'était un simple inconnu (ou presque) qui lui disait et ça ne l'avait pas choqué autant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il aimait presque les questions spontanées et parfois idiotes que lui posait le plus jeune.

- Tu viens diner avec moi? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton direct. Après tout, il était venu pour ça et ils semblaient bien partis pour se poser des questions directement et sans scrupule.

Il admira encore plus l'air que son interlocuteur avait pris après cette demande. Il avait l'habitude d'impressionner les gens, mais il trouva que de Naruto s'était plus que jubilant.

- Quoi? Euh. Non! … pas après ce que tu m'as dit hier.

- Peut-être es-tu fâché simplement parce que j'ai dit la vérité! Le confronta Sasuke d'un air amusé.

- PAS DU TOUT! S'écria Naruto furieux en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur. _«Pour qui il se prend!»_

- Alors, ai-je le droit de t'inviter à déjeuner pour pouvoir approfondir le sujet et pour… m'excuser de mon tors? Encore une fois.

Naruto garda les croisés, mais commença à regarder Sasuke du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci s'était penché avec un bras collé contre sa poitrine. Il semblait si sophistiqué et… sa conscience ne put s'empêcher de le dire _«Mignon!» _Il savait qu'il avait perdu d'avance parce qu'il n'était pas du genre rancunier. Il pardonnait toujours rapidement et laissait toujours à quelqu'un une deuxième chance. Mais, il n'en laissait jamais une troisième. C'était maintenant le temps de testé jusqu'où irait sa patience avec Sasuke Uchiwa.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et à contrecœur, baissa ses bras en sortant de la demeure.

- D'accord. Allons-y, dit-il en fermant la porte.

Il entendit Sasuke ricaner et il le vit ensuite le regarder de haut en bas. Il suivit ses yeux et se regarda à son tour. Il était toujours en pyjama.

- Aller, entre, dit-il au brun en rouvrant la porte, je vais me changer.

Il avait prit un air boudeur et embarrassé, mais tenta de ne pas la montré au brun. Il courra jusqu'au escalier et lui cria en montant :

- FAIT COMME CHEZ TOI!

En passant dans le couloir, il vit Kakashi sortir de sa chambre.

- Monsieur! Désolé de mon réveil tardif. J'ai très mal dormis la nuit passée, expliqua l'homme qui enfilait sa chemise d'hôte.

- Pas de problème. Euh… tu veux bien aller surveiller ce que mon invité fait. Lui offrir quelque chose à boire, qu'il refuse et, etcétéra… les banalités polis quoi! Lui demanda Naruto.

- Parfais monsieur.

Kakashi disposa et descendit les marches en tentant de démêler son immense chevelure incrustée au dessus de sa tête. Naruto s'était toujours demandé comme celle-ci tenait sans aucune substance toxique.

Il partit dans sa chambre sans se poser plus de questions et il entra dans son dressing pour s'habiller. Sa journée allait être plus mouvementée que prévu.

OoOoO

- Un écrivain?

- Oui. J'écris des livres pour enfants, expliqua Naruto d'un air fière.

Sasuke le regarda d'un air songeur, ce qui fit rire le blond, par habitude.

- J'ai pas l'air d'un écrivain hein, dit-il en baissant la tête timidement.

- Non. C'est pas ça. Je suis… surpris. Et aussi… désolé. J'aurais pas dû te juger quand tu as dit que tu ne travaillais pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Le plus jeune sourit. Ils venaient d'arriver dans un restaurant de la ville où Naruto n'avait jamais mit les pieds. L'endroit était beaucoup trop chic pour lui, même s'il avait les moyens de se permettre beaucoup mieux que des nouilles.

- Quel sont les livres que tu as écris? Demanda Sasuke d'un air intéressé en regardant le blond.

-Euh… voyons… Mon premier livre je l'ai écrit à 16 ans. C'était _les aventures de Kyûbi _et sa suite c'était _Kyûbi : le démon à neuf queues … _Pour mon troisième roman, j'ai été inspiré par mon meilleur ami Kiba et son chien. Je l'ai écrit à 22 ans, c'est _Akamaru : le secret du feu. _Et mon dernier c'était plus un roman pour ados. C'était : _les chroniques de la princesse des neiges. _

Sasuke le regarda pendant un moment sans rien dire. Il était épaté puisqu'il avait entendu parler de toutes ces histoires, même s'ils étaient pour enfants. Tout le monde connaissait l'histoire du _renard à neuf queues _et de _la princesse du pays des neiges et du printemps. _Il était sous le choc. Jamais il n'avait trouvé de personne aussi étonnant que Naruto.

- Mes félicitations, vous êtes le premier à avoir sût me surprendre et m'impressionné au même moment.

Naruto ricanaet rougit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi apprécié puisqu'il avait gardé toujours cela secret. Quand il écrivait, il avait un nom d'auteur et jamais il ne faisait de dédicace. Il ne c'était jamais attendu à être aussi populaire. Mais il en était fier et grâce à son parrain qui avait déjà un pied dans les maisons d'édition, il pouvait garder son anonymat et changer de carrière à tout moment sans que l'on lui reproche. Maigres étaient ceux qui connaissaient son métier et c'est pour ça qu'il ne le disait pas. Mais après ce que Sasuke lui avait dit la soirée d'avant, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

- Alors, c'est toi, Menma Namikaze le célèbre écrivain?

Naruto hocha la tête. Il était content d'avoir impressionné le brun. Il avait toujours aimé avoir de l'attention, mais il trouva qu'avoir celle de ce Sasuke était beaucoup plus apprécié.

- Tu ne diras rien, j'espère? Je tiens à mon anonymat, lui expliqua-t-il pour être sûr.

- Bien sûr. Aucun problème, répondit celui-ci d'un air neutre.

Sasuke paraissait impressionné, mais gardait un air sophistiqué et retenu. Avant que Naruto ait le temps de lui poser une question, la serveuse arriva.

- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que ça va être pour vous messieurs? Demanda-t-elle en se tenant prête à écrire leur commande.

- La salade du chef avec la sauce à côté et un verre de votre meilleur vin, demanda Sasuke d'un air froid à la dame. Elle nota le tout et tourna son regard vers Naruto tout comme le brun. Prend ce que tu veux, c'est moi qui paie, lui dit-il avant qu'il ne commande.

- OK! Alors, ce sera, votre assiette de Pancake au chocolat et à la crème française avec des fruits, aussi enrobés de sauce chocolaté, si possible, et un grand verre de jus d'orange s'il vous plaît.

Pendant que la serveuse notait le tout, Sasuke fit à nouveau impressionner par Naruto, il le regardait d'un air outré, mais amusé.

- Quoi? Demanda le blond.

- Il est midi!

- Et alors? Demanda Naruto qui ne comprenait pas. J'adore les crêpes.

Sasuke ricana en baissant la tête comme s'il était attristé de quelques choses.

- J'adorais moi aussi, dit-il d'un ton nostalgique.

Naruto fronça des sourcils en fixant le brun. Il lui demanda silencieusement des explications.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait retrouvé un air neutre et un peu moins amusé.

- J'en ai pas mangé depuis mes 15 ans, dit-il, mon père trouve que c'est pour les enfants.

Naruto resta pendant un instant choqué, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il trouvait ça tellement stupide qu'il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Il leva la main et fit signe à la serveuse de revenir les voir.

- Vous aller annuler la commande de monsieur et lui prendre une assiette de crêpe avec de la crème chantilly mise à part, des fruits et avec… tu bois quoi?

- Euh… un café? Dit Sasuke toujours surpris, sauf que cette fois-ci, il le laissait paraître.

- _Avec _un café! Dit Naruto d'un air toujours aussi joyeux.

- Parfait. Je vous apporte ça dans un instant monsieur.

Naruto acquiesça d'un coup de tête, puis quand la jeune femme repartit, il regarda Sasuke, celui-ci le fixait en souriant. Un sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Le brun baissa la tête, la releva et lui dit :

- Encore une fois, vous venez de m'impressionner, Naruto.

- Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de l'avoir fait, Sasuke, ajouta le blond.

Ils parlèrent, parlèrent, parlèrent et parlèrent pendant des heures en dégustant leurs crêpes et en prenant tout une tonne de calories et de sucre que Sasuke ne devait pas faire par à ses parents. Surtout pas à son père.

OoOoO

- Tu n'oublies pas encore quelque chose?

- Quoi? Je ne crois pas!

«_MAIS OUI IDIOT! SON NUMÉRO!» _

_- _Certain? demanda Sasuke.

- Euh… peut-être, dit le blond d'un air timide, je ne vois pas, mentit-il.

Il était près de 4 heures et ils étaient tous deux devant la demeure du blond. Kakashi était venu les chercher avec une bonne demi-heure de retard, devant le restaurant, à deux heures. Ils avaient parlé ensemble le reste du temps, devant sa maison. Maintenant, le chauffeur de Sasuke l'attendait en dehors de la voiture d'un air impatient.

- Je crois qu'il serait idiot et peu pratique de partir chacun de notre côté sans avoir le numéro de l'autre. On ne peu pas oublier ça une troisième fois, expliqua Sasuke.

Naruto sourit et ricana bêtement.

- Ah! Mais oui, dit-il innocemment, KAKASHI! UN CRAYON SIL-TE-PLAIT.

Le domestique arriva aussitôt avec l'objet. Il lui tendit et repartit aussitôt.

- Ch'est quoi tsiens? Demanda-t-il à Sasuke en tenant son crayon dans sa main, devant son autre main, prêt à écrire. Il avait pris le bouchon entre ses dents.

- Euh, dit Sasuke surpris.

Il lui récita quand même son numéro et s'apprêtait à partir quand Naruto lui prit la main.

- Attends, j'te donne le mien, dit celui-ci en commençant à écrire son propre numéro dans la main de Sasuke.

Il ne se rendit pas conte qu'à ce moment, il l'avait fait figer.

- Tiens, dit Naruto quand il eu finit.

Sasuke regarda sa main et rougit. Naruto n'avait pas remarqué et prit les devants de nouveau.

- Alors, à la prochaine!

- Oui, à bientôt, dit Sasuke en descendant les marches.

Le blond le regarda entrer dans sa voiture et avant que celle-ci démarre, il lui envoya la main de façon enjouée. Il vit le brun ricaner avant de faire pareil, puis la voiture partit. _«Tu devrais prendre des pilules. Tes vraiment trop hyperactifs.»_

- Argh. Tais-toi!

Il entra dans sa maison, puis, en pensant être seul, il sursauta quand quelqu'un se mit à lui réprimander haut et fort :

- ENFIN! Il était temps, si j'avais sût que tu t'étais fait un petit copain, je ne me serais pas pris la tête pour avoir une soirée de congé pour fêter la fête de mon meilleur ami. Enfin, si je suis encore ton meilleur ami! J'attends depuis une heure et…

- KIBA! Arrête, tu me casses les oreilles. Premièrement, j'ai pas de petit ami et deuxièmement, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

- J'lais dit! J'ai pris congé ce soir pour fêter avec toi. Je me sentais mal en pensant que tu étais seul, mais j'ai eu tors. Tu n'étais pas si seul.

Naruto croisa les bras et fixa un mur, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- C'était qui? Demanda le brun.

- Un ami.

- Un ami?

- Oui! Un ami. T'es jaloux? Attaqua le blond d'un air farceur.

- PFF! Non. Argh et puis merde. Tu viens on va s'installer devant un jeu?

Naruto ricana s'approcha de son meilleur ami et le prit dans ses bras. Même s'il l'avait égueulé, il était très heureux de le voir.

- C'est cool que tu sois venu. J'avais hâte de te parler, dit-il.

- Ouais, j'ai hâte que tu me parles. Bon! Aller, j'ai hâte de te battre encore une fois à Mario.

- Ahah! Dans tes rêves salle clébard.

Ils se lâchèrent et marchèrent jusqu'au salon où ils s'installèrent devant Mario Kart sur sa Wii du blond.

- T'a jamais pensé à t'acheter la nouvelle console.

- Non! Je préfère mon bon vieux Mario avec ses vieilles arènes.

Ils jouèrent pendant un long moment, puis quand Naruto finit sa dixième premières places, il se proclama vainqueur, en levant les deux bras et en criant : «OUAIS! C'EST MOI LE MEILLEUR!»

Kiba ne fit que pouffer de rire en déposant son faux volant. Il baissa la tête et regarda le plancher quelques instants. Naruto savait qu'il réfléchissait avant de dire quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il confus. Apparemment, son ami n'avait pas quelque chose de bon à lui dire.

- Je ne suis pas venu juste pour te voir. J'ai été choisi pour te dire quelque chose.

Naruto fit un sourire triste en sachant très bien ce que Kiba allait lui dire.

- Personne ne peut se libérer pour vendredi, conclut-il en prenant la même pose que son ami.

- Tu as toujours été très perspicace!

- EN effet! Un peu trop d'ailleurs, dit Naruto d'un air déçu.

- Écoute vieux. T'en fais pas! On va remettre ça.

- Oh je m'en fais pas! Mentit Naruto en se redressant. Il essaya d'avoir l'air plus enjoué, mais seul un ton colérique sortait de sa bouche.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, puis le brun eut une idée.

- Écoute, on pourrait remettre ça à notre soirée d'Halloween!

- On n'est pas sensé aller en boîte à l'Halloween? Dit le blond sèchement.

- On ira manger avant! C'est pas une bonne idée? Tout le monde est toujours présent le 31 octobre. Personne ne manque jamais ça. Enfin, pas depuis les 5 dernières années! Dont, depuis qu'on à commencer cette tradition.

- Tu dois avoir raison!

Kiba se rapprocha de Naruto et l'entoura d'un bras pour prendre possession de son épaule. Il la serra fortement comme signe d'encouragement et sortit la formule magique pour remettre son meilleur ami sur pied.

- On se commande des nouilles?

Le blond tourna la tête et afficha un grand sourire.

- OUAIS DES NOUILLES!

Le brun s'éclata de rire.

- Il te faut vraiment pas grand-chose pour t'avoir toi! Bon, j'appel Ichiraku, mais s'il te-plais, contente-toi de trois commandes. Je ne suis pas connu mondialement moi!

Naruto ricana à son tour.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre, je meurs de faim.

En soupirant, Kiba composa le numéro du restaurant préféré de son meilleur ami. Il trouva drôle que même le propriétaire du restaurant était découragé d'avoir entendu la voix de Kiba.

- Dit-moi que tu n'es pas avec Naruto? Demanda-t-il à celui-ci.

- Désolé Ichiraku.

Deux heures plus tard et une dizaine de bols de nouille mangés, Kiba partit en laissant Naruto seul chez lui. Enfin, Kakashi était là, mais était si tranquille que la maison paraissait vide. Le blond décida alors d'aller s'installer sur son ordinateur pour essayer d'écrire. Il était outré du retard qu'il avait pris depuis les deux derniers jours et remarqua que son premier chapitre n'était même pas encore terminé. Il ne lui manquait qu'une simple phrase pour la terminé. Il décida de relire encore et encore.

_Il adorait se baigner dans les marais les plus crasseux et où il pouvait y trouver de nouveaux compagnons avec qui il partageait son repas qu'il venait de chasser. Tout ce qui manquait au petit Gama-chan était…_

Ses pensées se perdirent à travers la journée qu'il avait passée. Sa matinée n'avait pas été ce qu'il aurait cru. Hier encore, il voulait la peau à Sasuke et maintenant, Naruto ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser au fait qu'ils étaient probablement maintenant des amis. C'est-ce qu'il avait besoin pour l'instant. Certes, il avait Kiba, mais celui-ci le connaissait tellement qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui dire et les autres étaient toujours trop occupés. En plus, aucun n'était vraiment comme lui et il ne se laissa pas complètement aller avec chacun d'eux. Même avec Kiba. Mais avec Sasuke…

_Tout ce qui manquait au petit Gama-chan était…_

Il savait maintenant ce qui manquait à sa petite grenouille. Il venait enfin de trouver ce qui allait mettre un peu de piquant dans son histoire. L'amour.

_Tout ce qui manquait au petit Gama-chan était…_

_Une amie avec qui partager tout ce qu'il avait à partager. Ces joies, ces peines et son nénufar._


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde! Alors voici le chapitre 5 qui arrive bien rapidement ^^ J'ai eu beaucoup de motivation ces temps si, donc les prochain serons tout aussi rapide à arrivé!

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartiens! Juste l'histoire! :)

**Avertissement:** Je rappel que cette fiction est classer M. Donc il est probable, même certain qu'elle contiendra des lemons ^^ Peut-être pas pour tout de suite, mais bientôt, alors j'aime mieux avertir tout de suite :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

- Naruto, arrête! J'ai dit non.

- Aller! T'es si insociable que ça?

- Je ne suis pas insociable du tout, s'énerva Sasuke en croisant ses bras, j'ai… je n'ai simplement… pas l'habitude de côtoyer des gens. Mis à part pour la compagnie.

Il se faisait plus de deux semaines depuis la fête de Naruto et lui et Sasuke se parlaient presque tous les jours, que ce soit au téléphone ou face à face. Ils étaient maintenant de bons amis, quoi que parfois, ils se mettent à s'égueuler pour rien. Ils ne s'entendaient pas sur la plus part des sujets, mais ils se comprenaient.

- Sil te plaît, tu peux pas refuser de venir à mon anniversaire quand même!

- J'ai déjà été à ton anniversaire figure-toi, se défendit le brun d'un air.

Naruto l'agaçait depuis quelques jours pour qu'il l'accompagne à la soirée d'Halloween que lui et ses amis avaient organisée pour une sixième année consécutive. Sasuke ne cessait de refuser l'invitation, mais son ami persistait. Cette fois si, son argument ci était que cette soirée était le substitue de la fête qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir avec ses amis.

- Tu as été à la soirée que ma mère à fait. Ce n'était pas une _vraie _fête. Aller accepte! Tu vas t'amuser. Je te promets.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et garda les bras croisés comme s'il boudait le blond. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir comme ça avec les autres, mais avec Naruto il se laissait aller, parce qu'il ne connaissait personne d'aussi extravagant que lui et que ça lui changeait de l'air diplomate qu'il se donnait avec sa famille et ses fréquentations. Il décida de lui faire face pour lui démontrer son désintérêt de ses invitations répétitives, mais il le regretta quand il le vit le fixer d'un air suppliant. Il avait beau être parfois très froid et orgueilleux, Naruto le faisait toujours changer d'avis. Celui-ci avait même réussi à le trainer dans des fast-foods pour quelques-unes de leurs rencontres au courant des deux dernières semaines. Son père, Fugaku Uchiwa, ne lui aurait jamais laissé faire une telle chose. Un _bigmac _était certainement la nourriture la moins convenant pour un garçon de son niveau, quoiqu'il se foutait un peu de toutes ces attitudes ennuyantes. Naruto était en train de lui montrer une vie beaucoup plus palpitante. Une vie qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de ce qu'il était vraiment. Et s'il devait quelques choses à son meilleur, et seul, vrai ami, c'était d'accepter d'aller à son souper d'anniversaire.

En soupirant, il décroisa ses bras et fixa Naruto. Après quelques secondes, il sourit et flancha.

- OK! Je vais y aller. À ta fête, dit-il à cause des beaux yeux que le blond faisait. Avec ces petites cicatrisent en forme de moustache qui bourrait ses joues, il lui faisait penser à un chat sans défense. Ou à un bébé renard qui a perdu sa maman.

Naruto leva le point tout haut d'un air triomphant en criant :

- OUAIS! JLE SAVAIT, dit-il en sautant de bonheur.

_«T'as toujours pas parlé à ton médecin du ritalin hein?» «_Lâche-moi tu veux?» répondit-il à sa conscience avant de reporter son attention sur son ami. Il s'approcha de lui, le prit par l'épaule et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de sa maison.

- Tu va voir, ça va être génial. J'ai plein de gens à te présenter. Je suis certain que tu vas bien t'entendre avec…

- C'est bon calme-toi! Alors, je passe te chercher à six heures demain soir? Proposa Sasuke d'un air toujours souriant. Malgré sa réticence, il était heureux de faire plaisir à son ami. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait pour un autre.

- Le diné est à huit heures, et pour qu'on ait le temps de parler avec les autres avant, je crois que ce sera bien. Oui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et avant de l'ouvrir, le brun profita du regard du blond une dernière fois avant de le saluer.

- À demain, Naruto.

- Ciao! Dit le blond en envoyant la main à son ami qui marchait jusqu'à la voiture où l'attendait son chauffeur. Il ferma la porte et resta derrière elle pendant un moment. Il porta ensuite son regard sur sa maison vide.

«J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir été seul une seule fois depuis les deux dernières semaines.»

«_C'est normal! Tu étais toujours dans les baskets à Sasuke. Obsédé!» _

«T'as fini?»

_«J'adore quand tu me parles comme ça! On voit la complicité qui s'installe entre nous!» _

«Dans tes rêves!»

_«Justement, je vis dans ta tête. Je SUIS tes rêves. Idiot!»_

- Monsieur, l'interrompit Kakashi.

_- _Eh… Oui! Oui qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il prit sur le fait. Si les gens venaient à savoir qu'il parlait avec une conscience démoniaque et imaginaire dans sa tête, ils le prendraient pour un fou et l'internerais.

_«Démoniaque? Merci! Je m'attendais à fou où malade mental. Un truque du genre» _

- Votre père est au téléphone.

- Ok je vais aller répondre.

_«Encore quelque chose. As-tu non seulement été au petit coin seul ce mois si?»_

En laissant parler sa conscience seule dans sa tête, Naruto prit le téléphone accroché au mur de son couloir à quelque pas de l'entrée et il entama une conversation avec son père qui voulait simplement prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Il parait que tu entretiens une bonne relation avec le jeune garçon que je t'ai présenté le soir de ton anniversaire, dit l'adulte après de longues minutes de conversation.

- Sasuke? En fait, oui. Nous nous sommes vu quelques fois ces deux dernières semaines.

_«Seulement quelques fois?»_

- Oui… on est de bon ami, dit-il en secouant la tête pour essayer de faire taire sa conscience. Elle était beaucoup trop présente depuis quelque temps.

- De bon ami? Dit Minato d'un ton peu convaincu.

Naruto resta bouche-bé. Essayait-il d'insinuer quelque chose?

- Euh… Oui. De bon a_mi_, affirma-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. Qu'essayait-il de savoir au juste?

- Ok. Je vais devoir te laisser, mais avant j'aimerais que tu me passes Kakashi. Il y a quelque chose dont je veux lui parler.

Le blond acquiesça sans poser de question, mais resta surpris par cette demande. Il lui dit au revoir et alla chercher Kakashi. Celui-ci faisait la lessive à l'étage supérieur.

- Mon père veut te parler, lui dit-il.

Apparemment, Naruto n'était pas le seul à être surpris puisque son domestique se figea et afficha un air troublé.

- Je… J'y vais tout de suite, dit ensuite celui-ci en se pressant d'aller répondre.

Naruto se poussa pour le laisser passer, puis avant de repartir, il posa son regard sur la tonne de couches de vêtement que Kakashi avait besoin de laver. Il se mordit la lèvre, embarrassée, en se maudissant d'avoir ramassé sa chambre en vitesse parce qu'il n'avait plus de vêtements propres pour aller avec Kiba chercher son costume d'Halloween la journée précédente. Il avait donné à son serviteur une montagne de linge salle à laver. En regardant ça dans la salle de lavage, Naruto ce dit qu'il pourrait aidée son ami pendant que celui-ci parlait au téléphone avec son père.

Il entra dans la pièce et continua de faire le tri des vêtements. À fur et à mesure qu'il les plaçait dans différents tat, il se rendit conte qu'il n'avait jamais vu ces vêtements et en conclu que c'était probablement ceux de Kakashi. Il réfléchit un peu et il fit certains quand il vit le nombre de combinaison noir qui se trouvait dans le panier. Au moment où il allait stopper ses mouvements puisqu'il ne voulait pas fouiller dans les affaires de son ami, quelque chose attira son attention à travers le linge. C'était un bandeau frontal avec une plaque en métal dessus. Il avait l'habitude de voir Kakashi avec des bandeaux noirs puisqu'il en portait constamment un qui lui cachait l'œil gauche. Il avait aussi une combinaison qui lui montait jusque sur le dessus du nez et c'est ce qui faisait du plus vieux un homme très mystérieux. Par contre, il n'avait jamais vu ce bandeau si.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir si l'autre homme était revenu, puis piocha dans la malle pour prendre le morceau de tissu. Il l'examina comme s'il était un trésor et identifia les nombreux détails. Il semblait très vieux puisqu'il était très usé. Même la plaque avait ses propres égratignures. Elle bordait aussi un symbole qui, celons Naruto, devait représenter une feuille. Il trouva aussi d'autres vêtements qui ressemblaient à ceux portés par les ninjas dans l'histoire que son père lui racontait quand il était jeune. Il adorait imaginer les vêtements que son père lui décrivait et ils étaient identiques à ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette malle à linge.

Tout à coup, il entendit des pas retentir derrière lui, il déposa le tout à toute vitesse et regarda son ami d'un air gêné.

- Oh! Eh… salut! Je voulais voir si je pouvais t'aider à faire quelque chose, mentit le blond pris au piège. Il se gratta le derrière de la tête en fermant les yeux d'un air embarrassé.

Kakashi le regarda d'un air confus. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite le malaise, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il observait les choses dans la pièce, il sût exactement ce que le blond avait vu. Il entra directement, contourna le blond et continua de faire le lavage comme si de rien était. Il déposa le bandeau dans la laveuse ainsi que les différents bandages qui s'y trouvaient.

- Votre père m'a invité à la soirée que donne votre mère pour l'Halloween.

- Ah! C'est bien… tu… ça va te faire du bien de sortir.

- Oui. En effet, dit Kakashi d'un ton plutôt sec, ce qui surprit de nouveau le plus jeune.

- D'accord. Alors, je crois que… je vais descendre.

- Bien, répondit l'autre homme toujours d'un air froid.

Naruto ne dit rien de plus et descendit à l'étage avec l'intention d'aller écrire, mais en chemin, il ne cessait de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de voir.

_«Idiot, ça doit être son costume d'Halloween!»_

Il faillit y croire pendant un instant, mais la raison qui le poussait à oublier cette idée était que son père venait de l'invité et qu'il savait très bien que ce n'était pas le genre de Kakashi de se déguiser. Il trouverait sûrement ça _peu convenable. _Il devenait de plus en plus curieux et se maudit de ne pas avoir eu d'opportunité jusqu'à maintenant pour demander à ses parents des réponses. Ils seraient certainement l'éclairé sur son domestique.

Il libéra ses pensées et se lança dans l'écriture du troisième chapitre de son histoire. Il commençait à écrire une péripétie, très importante, sur laquelle il avait hâte de travailler.

_- Coâ! Gama-chan! Attends. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gamakishi? _

- _Laisse-moi t'accompagner dans ta quête. Coâ! _

_Gama-chan était sur le point de quitter le village à la recherche du voleur de la fleur sacrée. Il avait sa petite idée de qui aurait pût la dérober, mais malgré l'envie de ne pas y aller seul, il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre un ami qui lui était cher. _

_- Coâ! Pas question. Je serai capable d'y aller seul. _

_- En fait, coâ, je n'ai pas le choix. Père ma dit de te suivre pour être sûr que tu reviens. Coâ._

_Notre petite grenouille fut bien triste d'apprendre ça. Le maitre, Gamabunta avait pourtant toujours été une bien honorable grenouille, mais maintenant, une petite rancœur l'accaparait. _

_- Ne t'inquiète coâ. Je me suis moi-même proposé pour t'accompagner. Coâ. _

_Gama-chan fût contraint d'accepter. Il n'avait point le choix. De toute façon, ça s'annonçait être une bien longue quête. Maintenant qu'il était accompagné, ça lui paraissait moins pénible. _

_Lentement, mais sûrement, ils quittèrent le marais avec la ferme intention d'y revenir, avec la fleur perdue. _

OoOoO

Le lendemain, Naruto commença à se préparer, à peine une demi-heure avant l'heure où Sasuke devait venir le chercher. Par chance, il fit prêt en quinze minutes, douche prise et costume enfilé. Il se regarda dans le miroir et trouva le tout très satisfaisant. Il portait une chemise orange, un pantalon noir et il avait un masque de renard qui recouvrait le tour de ses yeux et son né. Pour le tout, il s'était acheté des oreilles et un plumeau orange qui lui avait fait penser à une queue de renard. Il l'avait épinglé sur son jean et la laissait pendre sur ses fesses comme une vraie queue d'animal. C'était en relisant son premier roman une semaine plus tôt, qu'il avait eu l'idée de ce déguisement.

Tout à coup, la musique de la sonnette retentit. Il se mit à courir comme un renard en chasse et dévala les marches de nouveau pour aller répondre le plus vite possible. Même si Kakashi n'était pas là pour le battre à cette fausse compétition. De toute façon, à cette heure, il savait très bien que ça devait être Sasuke.

Comme de fait, quand il ouvrit la porte, son ami se trouvait de l'autre côté, mais quelque chose lui manquait.

- Il est où ton costume? Demanda-t-il en regardant le complet que portait le brun.

- Je… Commença Sasuke. Celui-ci semblait paralysé. Il venait de tourner la tête pour regarder le blond.

- Allo? Je te parle? On va à une fête costumée! Dit Naruto sans aucune gêne.

- Je… Je suis déguisé en homme d'affaires. Su… super le renard en passant, dit le brun qui tentait de contrôler sa surprise. La queue touffue et orange de Naruto avait eu pour effet de le surprendre. Il ricana et se dit que de fixer les fesses de son ami était peu approprié.

- C'est une blague? C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé?

Sasuke haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent, ce qui eut pour effet de faire soupirer le blond.

- Tu ne viens avec moi comme ça. Aller entre.

Il tira le plus vieux par le bras pour le faire entrer dans la maison, se prit le menton en main et se mit à le reluquer en quête d'une idée. «Alors, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de lui?» «_Tu pourrais le transformer en bibliothécaire sexy.» _«Franchement!» Naruto faillit rougir en ayant les images de Sasuke dans des accoutrements peu catholiques. Il secoua sa tête et reprit sa recherche. «_Une servante sexy! Tu prends les habits de Kakashi et tu…» «_KAKASHI! Mais oui! Merci.» Il repensa au vêtement qu'il avait trouvé dans le panier de son ami plus tôt et qui lui avait fait penser à des vêtements de ninja.

- Viens! Dit-il en reprenant le bras du brun pour le trainer à l'étage.

Sasuke le suivit à contrecœur en ayant peur de voir ce que Naruto allait faire de lui et de son costume qu'il avait pourtant passé toute la journée à choisir. Il craignait de voir ce à quoi, ce nouveau costume allait ressembler. En espèrent qu'il ne soit pas trop voyant.

Naruto lui, fit part de son imagination pour transformer le costume de son cher ami Sasuke Uchiwa. Celui-ci deviendrait un super _Ninja_.

OoOoO

- Naruto, je n'entre pas habiller comme ça. J'ai l'air idiot.

- Arrête! Je suis certain que tu vas faire craquer mes amies avec ça.

- Naruto, je suis fiancé, dit Sasuke en soupirant.

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel en fixant la porte du restaurant devant lequel il s'était figé en regrettant d'avoir accepté l'invitation de son ami.

- Est-ce que tu as dit à tes amis que je venais?

- Non, mais ils seront heureux de te connaître. Aller! On entre, dit le plus jeune une dernière fois avant de pousser Sasuke dans le dos pour le forcer à ouvrir et à pénétrer la salle.

Tout de suite, les deux garçons fixèrent la salle et remarquèrent qu'ils étaient les seuls déguisés.

- Les gens sont vraiment pas _fun_ dans ce coin, dit Naruto en regardant la foule de personnes qui les regardait.

Sasuke par contre, se figea et resta là sans bouger. Son accoutrement n'était vraiment pas approprié pour cet endroit et il en était affreusement gêné. Il portait en fait, une _très très _ample chemise fermé que des trois derniers boutons, ce qui laissait son torse presque tout à découvert, une couverture violette qui faisait le tour de sa taille et qui était tenu une grosse ceinture en mauve pâle que Naruto avait improvisé avec des serviettes qu'il avait tordues, le tout avec un jogging noir et trop court du blond et des sandales. Oh. Il ne fallait pas oublier le sabre que Naruto avait acheté dans une vente de garage. Il avait bien fait de dépenser 200$ pour ça finalement, même si ça ne lui avait jamais servi à rien.

- On à l'air de deux imbécile, dit Sasuke.

- Certainement pas! C'est eux qui sont trop sophistiqués.

- Je ne le suis pas moi? demanda Sasuke certain du contraire.

Naruto sourit et se tourna vers son ami.

- Avec moi, tu apprendras à t'amuser. Pas comme ces rabat-joie.

- Bonsoir Messieurs, j'imagine que c'est pour la réservation dans la salle du buffet?

- En effet, acquiesça Naruto d'un air joyeux.

- Alors, suivez-moi.

Naruto et la serveuse entamèrent leurs chemins vers le fond du restaurant où était leur salle de réservation. Sasuke les suivit en regardant les gens qui ne cessaient de les fixer. Il avait terriblement honte.

La serveuse poussa deux portes et laissa les deux jeunes hommes pénétrer la salle ou reposait une grande table qui pouvait accueillir au moins une vingtaine de personnes et trois longues tables en aluminiums où se trouvaient la nourriture qui fumait déjà en attendant d'être mise dans les assiettes. Sasuke regarda dans la pièce et remarqua que beaucoup de monde de leurs âges s'y trouvait et qu'ils étaient tous déguisés. Il soupira de bonheur. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas que deux à avoir passé le champ de bataille.

- NARU! T'a amené ton ami? Enchanté, moi c'est Kiba.

Sasuke regarda froidement l'homme qui venait de faire interruption dans son champ de vision. Celui-ci lui tendait la main, mais il ne fit que la regarder d'un air distant.

- Eh. Salut, dit-il simplement, faisant perdre le sourire du jeune homme. Mais celui-ci retrouva un air joyeux quand Naruto se manifesta.

- Tes déguisés en quoi au juste? En gardien de zoo? Demanda celui-ci en fronçant des sourcils face à son ami.

- En fait je…

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Akamaru, le chien de Kiba, accourra auprès de Naruto. Il était habillé d'une crinière de lion.

- Super idée! Monsieur le dompteur.

- Ouais c'est ça. Bon! On vous attend avant de commencer.

- Pas de problème on va juste déposer nos vestes.

- Okay, dit Kiba avant de repartir avec Akamaru qui jappait, chute! Ne fais pas de bruit sinon ils vont savoir que tu es là!

Sasuke suivit le blond d'un air perdu jusqu'au vestiaire, puis ils revinrent à leur point de départ après avoir déposé leurs vestes.

- Tu m'aides s'il te plait? Demanda le brun d'un air perdu en regardant la foule de gens.

- Ah! Bien sûr. Pour commencer, le gars qui est déjà au buffet et qui est déguisé en chef cuisinier c'est Choji. Celui à qui appartient cette chemise. (Sasuke fronça des sourcils confus.) Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Ensuite, la momie un peu plus loin c'est Lee, gros sourcils pour rigolé, tu connais déjà mon ami Kiba (Naruto pointait chaque personne) la fille déguisée en fée c'est Ino, la petite amie de Shikamaru. Tiens, où il est passé lui? Enfin bref. Le magicien là-bas c'est Kankuro, le gars de la construction, enfin je crois que c'est ça, c'est Gaara, le frère de Kankuro, La Gaisha avec le kimono jaune c'est leur sœur, Temari. L'autre Gaisha c'est Tenen, je crois, l'exterminateur c'est Shino, j'imagine et… je crois que c'est ça. Oh! Attends, et le gars avec le béret c'est Sai. Je crois qu'il est déguisé en peintre. Bref, ça lui ressemble. Pour les autres je les connais mal. Ce sont les petits et petites amies de chacun. Aller vient que je te les présente.

Sasuke resta réticent à cette idée et fût même légèrement froid avec chacun des amis de Naruto. Celui-ci n'en fit rien sachant très bien que c'était de ses habitudes et qu'il s'habituerait le reste de la soirée. Ils prirent place à table, Naruto au bout, devant tout le monde, Sasuke à sa droite diagonale. Shikamaru, que le blond n'avait pas eu la chance de voir, s'assit à côté de Sasuke d'un air neutre. Celui-ci portait le même genre de vêtement que Sasuke en arrivant chez Naruto.

- Hey Shikamaru, c'est quoi ce costume? S'écria Choji en prenant place à table, à côté de Shikamaru, avec déjà deux assiettes.

- Je suis un homme d'affaires.

Tout le monde le fixa incompris. Surtout Sasuke qui ricana légèrement.

- Pourquoi tu ris toi? Demanda froidement le jeune homme concerné.

Le brun continua de sourire d'un air arrogant.

- Oh! Je te présente Sasuke Uchiwa.

Pour la première fois, Sasuke fit intéresser par l'un des amis du blond. Shikamaru semblait tout aussi embêté de se trouver là.

- Chouette costume, dit-il au garçon à sa droite.

- Ouais, je n'avais pas envie de me forcer trop pour une simple soirée d'Halloween.

- J'ai fait pareil. Simplement, Naruto m'a forcé.

- Il peu être vraiment agaçant parfois.

- T'as pas idée! Acquiesça Sasuke avant de porter son regard sur le blond qui avait croisé les bras d'un air offensé.

- Ça va hein! Dit celui-ci.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil toujours en souriant. Il pouffa de rire en regardant Naruto qui restait outré. Celui-ci fit une grimace à son ami et finit par abandonner et de poser son attention sur ses autres amis.

Le reste du diner passa rapidement. Sasuke avait discuté le plus de temps avec Shikamaru, tandis que Naruto parlait à Kiba en regardant le brun du coin de l'œil.

_«T'es jaloux!» _lui dit sa conscience après une heure.

«T'es malade!»

_«Jaloux»_

_«_Malade»

_«Jaloux»_

«Argh tais-toi.»

Il tenta d'écouter ce que Kiba lui disait, mais ne cessait de regarder Sasuke qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de complicité avec son autre ami. Peut-être était-il vraiment jaloux après tout.

_«Ahah. Je le savais.»_

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en ayant hâte que le diner se terminer pour enfin, commencer la _vraie_ fête.

OoOoO

- Naruto. Ce n'est vraiment pas ma place ici.

- Calme-toi, on ne fait que prendre deux ou trois verres, dit le blond en tenant son ami par les épaules.

Il le poussa à nouveau à travers les portes du bâtiment et entra. Cette fois-ci, quelques dizaines de personnes déguisées dansaient et sautaient en tenant leur boisson en main.

- J'ai jamais été dans un bar, avoua Sasuke, et je ne bois jamais. Que du vin.

- Naruto! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Aller venez je vous paie le premier shooter, dit Kiba en entrainant les deux jeunes hommes jusqu'au bar.

- Lee est parti? Demanda le blond.

- Certainement! Même s'il voulait rester, Tenten est parti le mener chez lui. Elle revient après.

- Tout le monde est resté?

- Ouais! Affirma Kiba. On va pouvoir se reprendre pour la soirée de ta fête.

- Vous étiez mieux.

Ils rejoignirent tous les autres au bar et commandèrent le fidèle shooter qu'ils devaient tous prendre en même temps pour débuter la soirée. Naruto tendit un verre à Sasuke.

- Ok, mais qu'un. Je dois aller au bureau aider mon père demain, dit-il finalement décider. Il n'avait pas d'air effrayé puisqu'il gardait un air neutre, mais Naruto lisait à travers lui et savait qu'il était réticent et inquiet.

- T'inquiète pas. Je te ramène dans à peine une heure.

- Ok. Faut bien commencer quelque part, dit le brun en prenant son verre en main.

- GÉNIALE! C'est parti.

C'est alors que sous la musique entrainante, que Sasuke n'avait pas l'habitude d'écouter, qu'ils prirent toute l'énergie de leurs corps et les firent se déchaine en enchainant Shooter, bière, cocktail et téquila pendant un peu plus de temps que Naruto l'avait prévu.


	6. Chapter 6

- C_omment oses-tu! _

_- Maman je suis désolé._

_Naruto pleurait depuis quelques bonnes minutes. Sa mère et son père était devant lui et lui réprimandait ce qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas changer. _

_- C'est de ta faute Minato! Tu l'as trop protégé. _

_- Ma faute? Il en a eu seulement assez que tu lui présentes toutes ces gonzesses. Tu te rebelles! C'est ça Naruto?_

_- Non papa je… je suis désolé…_

_- Arrête de t'excusé espèce de… de…_

_Il boucha ses oreilles, mais il entendait tout à travers. En s'écroulant par terre, il continua d'entendre ses parents lui crier des horreurs. _

_- Sors d'ici! Tu ne fais plus partie de cette famille._

_Son domestique était devant lui maintenant. _

_- Monsieur, je démissionne, je ne peux plus travailler pour vous dans ces conditions. Ça me dégoûte. _

_- Kakashi! Non! _

_Une autre personne lui fit face et le regarda de son air froid sans rien dire, mais Naruto sentait le dégout dans son regard. Non. Lui ne pouvait pas le penser également. _

_- Sa…Sasuke! _

_Le brun détourna le regarda et partit au loin. Tout commença à devenir noir tandis que Naruto continuait de crier._

_- Sasuke! Kakashi! Pa…PAPA! MAMAN! JE VOUS EN PRIS._

- Naruto?

- _C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE! S'IL VOUS PLAIT!_

_- _Naruto! Réveille-toi!

Le blond ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se redressa. Immédiatement, une douleur l'accabla.

- Aie! Ma tête, gémit-il de douleur en se recouchant.

- Ça va. Étends-toi, j'ai demandé à ton valet de faire du café et de te monter des aspirines. Ton père est venu le porter plus tôt ce matin.

Naruto se força pour s'asseoir dans son lit. Il regarda autour, puis posa son regard sur la personne qui était avec lui.

- Sasuke? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-il d'un air surpris au brun qui se changeait.

Tout à coup, il se rappela des évènements précédents. Il se rappelait de toute la soirée jusqu'au moment où lui et le plus vieux avaient quittés le bar.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? lui demanda-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête où il sentait une affreuse douleur.

- On est rentré beaucoup plus tard que prévu. La douleur que tu as sur la tête c'est… Euh… je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je suis en retard, expliqua le brun en finissant de boutonner sa chemise.

Le blond fronça des sourcils devant l'air que son ami venait de prendre. Il était resté neutre, mais semblait plus embarrassé et empressé de partir.

- Okay! Alors… Euh…

- J'y vais, annonça Sasuke en finissant de boutonner le dernier bouton de sa chemise.

- Pas de problème, dit Naruto troublé, au fait! Désolé. J'espère que tu n'auras pas de problème à cause de moi.

Le plus vieux soupira en enfilant son blouson.

- Je l'espère aussi!

Puis il partit. Naruto en profita pour s'étendre de nouveau dans son lit. Il réfléchit, mais ne se rappela pas du reste de la soirée. Il prit alors en compte les faits. Ils étaient partis ensemble du bar et… Sasuke était toujours là ce matin. Il remarqua qu'il était couché légèrement sur le côté droit du lit. Du coup, ils devaient avoir dormir ensemble. Il ouvrit grand les yeux de peur et doucement, leva la couverture qui lui recouvrait le bas du corps. Il la souleva lentement et souffla de contentement quand il vit qu'il était toujours habillé. Au moins, il n'avait pas fait de folie. Il avait l'habitude d'en faire quand il était bourré. _«Tu aurais bien trop aimé ça!» _«Argh, non. Pas toi! Pas maintenant.»

- Monsieur, vous êtes réveillé?

- Ah! Oui Kakashi. Tu peux entrer, répondit Naruto en se redressant de nouveau.

- Je vous ai apporté ce que monsieur Uchiwa m'a demandé, expliqua le plus vieux.

- C'est parfait. C'est très gentil.

Kakashi lui tendit une tasse de café et le blond grimaça en la regardant.

- Non merci!

- Ça va te faire du bien.

Il fronça des sourcils en réalisant que parfois Kakashi oubliait de le vouvoyer. Comme s'il se forçait et que parfois, quand c'était important, il oubliait.

- Okay… Je n'ai qu'à… ajouter beaucoup de sucre et de lait! Flancha-t-il ne voulant pas contrarier son ami. Il faisait ça pour lui après tout. Et pour Sasuke qui s'était donné du mal pour lui.

- Bonne idée, Monsieur.

Il ajouta de quatre à cinq cuillères de sucre et remplis le reste de sa tasse, qui n'avait pas de café, avec du lait. En fermant les yeux, il mena la tasse à sa bouche et gouta le tout.

Sa grimace en dit long à Kakashi qui reprit la tasse du plus jeune et prit le cabaret en ricanant.

- C'est bon. Je n'aurais pas dût insister, dit-il avant de se redresser.

Naruto voyait qu'il riait à travers son masque. Il ne lui en voulait pas, même qu'il le préférait quand il avait l'air heureux et non soumis à ses ordres.

- Je vais essayer de me rendormir à la place.

- Alors bon repos, Na…Monsieur.

- À plus tard, Kakashi.

L'adulte sortit de la chambre, tandis que le blond se recouchait dans son lit. Pendant un long moment, il réfléchit à ce qui pouvait bien s'être passé après son départ du bar, mais il s'endormit avant d'avoir des réponses. De toute façon, il en aurait tôt ou tard.

OoOoO

Naruto ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormis, mais tout ce qu'il entendit en se réveillant était le son de son portable. C'était lui qui l'avait réveillé. Faiblement, il tendit le bras vers la table de chevet et prit l'appareil en main. Il savait que ce n'était ni sa mère, ni son père qui l'appelait, puisqu'ils avaient l'habitude de le faire sur le téléphone de maison. Il était heureux dans un sens que ce ne soit pas eux au bout du fil. Pas après le rêve qu'il avait refait en se recouchant après le départ de Sasuke.

- AAAAAwww! Oui allo? Dit-il en répondant après avoir émis un long bâillement.

- Naruto, c'est Sasuke. Est-ce que je te réveille?

- Non. Non du tout, je me suis simplement un peu étendu après ton départ.

- Ça fait trois heures, Naruto.

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux surpris. Alors, il avait dormi assez longtemps après le départ du brun.

- Alors! Tu appelais pourquoi? Demanda-t-il pour changer de conversation.

Il se gratta le fond de la tête et y remarqua la douleur toujours présente. Peut-être que le brun l'appelait pour lui expliquer, mais il se dit qu'il devait être au travail et qu'il n'avait sûrement pas le temps de bavarder.

- Tu n'es pas au boulot? Lui demanda-t-il pour en être certain.

- Euh… non. Pas vraiment. Je… je suis chez moi.

Naruto avait rarement entendu Sasuke bafouiller quand il parlait. Il fallait que le brun soit vraiment perturbé pour parler ainsi.

- Y'a un problème? Lui demanda-t-il anxieux.

- Non! Non du tout. Je… mon… mon père m'a… demandé de… t'invité à souper ce soir. Il… Il savait que j'étais avec toi hier soir et je ne sais pas ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Je crois que… je ne sais pas…

- Sasuke! C'est bon. Malgré que je sois surpris, je vais y aller. Il ne peut pas se mettre à m'égueuler pour t'avoir fait sortir un peu trop tard… non?

- En fait, j'avais justement peur que ce soit pour ça qu'il t'ait invité, avoua Sasuke avec une pointe d'humeur, mais qui décelait de la peur également.

- Ahah! Tu me fais presque peur. À quelle heure vous m'attendez?

- Je vais venir te chercher à six heures. Comme hier, dit Sasuke.

- Okay! Je serai prêt.

- Parfait. À plus tard.

- À plus tard.

Il raccrocha et regarda l'heure.

- Déjà une heure? Wow. Au moins, j'ai pas dormis toute l'après-midi, se dit le blond à voix haute.

Il se leva ensuite pour aller prendre une bonne douche. Peu à peu, l'anxiété monta en lui. Et si le père de Sasuke voulait vraiment le buter?

OoOoO

«Calme-toi! Détends-toi.» _«Il va te piétiner!» «_Tout va bien se passer! Ce n'est qu'un simple diner après tout. Pourquoi je suis si énervé?» _«Facile! Tu vas voir tes futurs beaux-parents.» «_Ahah! Arrête. Fiche-moi la paix.»

Une voiture se gara devant la maison du blond, où celui-ci attendait depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il ne savait pas pourquoi se simple diné le rendait aussi nerveux. Il était anxieux surtout à l'idée de voir Monsieur Uchiwa en personne. S'il était comme Sasuke le décrivait, Naruto savait très bien qu'ils ne s'entendraient pas à merveille. Par contre, il avait très hâte de voir si sa mère était identique au paternel. Sasuke n'en parlait pas du tout.

Celui-ci sortit de la voiture et s'approcha du blond.

- Salut, dit-il simplement sans un sourire. Il paraissait aussi, sinon plus, anxieux que le plus jeune monte, ils doivent déjà nous attendre.

Naruto acquiesça et entra dans la voiture, suivis de Sasuke. Ils restèrent silencieux et ne se jetèrent pas un seul regard. Le blond se demanda si son ami était fâché contre lui. Il prit une chance et lui demanda pour en être certain.

- Est-ce que… tu m'en veux?

Le plus vieux ne répondit pas et tourna la tête pour regarder à l'extérieur. Naruto en fit de même et quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit l'autre homme soupirer et lui répondre tout simplement :

- Non.

Naruto le regarda et continua de poser les questions, qui lui tracassait.

- Est-ce que ton père… Enfin… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit à propos d'hier?

- Rien.

Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer, puis en sachant très bien que son ami n'avait pas envie de discuter, il se mit à regarder de nouveau à l'extérieur. Il était déjà venu dans ce quartier riche de la ville, mais ne savait pas identifier qu'elle serait la maison des Uchiwa.

- Écoute… Je suis nerveux, avoua le brun, ce qui fit sortir Naruto de ses pensées. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que mon père a en tête, mais j'ai une mauvaise intuition. Jamais il n'avait…

Naruto le regarda un instant, tentant de déceler ce que le brun essayait de dire.

- Enfin, j'ai jamais vraiment eu d'ami alors… je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'il n'en a jamais invité à la maison, puisqu'il n'en a jamais eu la chance.

Il baissa la tête, mais garda un air neutre. Le blond fit tout ce qu'il pût pour le consoler. Il mit une main sur son genou et le serra. Il sentit le regard de Sasuke se poser sur celle-ci, puis sur sa tête.

- Peut-être qu'il a juste envie de me connaître, justement parce que je suis ton premier vrai ami, dit-il en souriant.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit Sasuke faire un sourire. Un _vrai_ sourire sincère. Rien de froid ou de forcer.

- Merci, dit simplement le brun.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant le reste du voyage et Naruto ne le remarqua pas, mais il avait laissé sa main poser sur le genou de Sasuke, sans que celui-ci ne la repousse.

OoOoO

- Sasuke-Kun!

Le brun se crispa en même temps que le blond quand ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et entendirent la voix de Sakura.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? Chuchota le brun pour que seul Naruto l'entende.

- Ça vous en a pris du temps! Ton père commençait vraiment à s'impatienter, dit la jeune femme avant de sauter au cou de Sasuke. Elle passa l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille et appuya sa tête contre son épaule.

- Où est-il? Demanda celui-ci en gigotant son épaule pour que Sakura enlève sa tête. Il cessa par contre quand il entendit la voix de son père parler derrière eux.

- Alors Fiston, tu ne nous présentes pas ton… _Ami? _

Naruto ferma les yeux et grimaça. Le ton qu'avait donné le père de Sasuke ne lui inspira pas du tout confiance. Et surtout la manière dont il avait dit _ami_. Comme s'il se moquait d'eux.

- Désolé, Père, répondit Sasuke en baissant la tête pour cacher sa frustration.

- Ne baisse pas la tête ainsi!

Il se redressa et prit un air aussi neutre et froid que la première fois ou lui et Naruto c'était rencontré. Le blond en resta figé. Décidément, la soirée allait être longue.

- Père, voici Naruto Uzumaki. Il…

- Alors, dit le père en coupant son fils pendant sa phrase. Il s'approcha du blond et lui fit face. Tu es le fils de Minato non?

- Oui (Naruto regarda Sasuke) Monsieur, dit-il en tentant de rester le plus poli possible.

- Je me demande depuis quelque temps, pourquoi porter le nom de votre mère?

Le ton de l'adulte était méprisable et semblait toujours emplis d'un long et déplaisait sarcasme. Naruto devait garder son calme sans lui répondre d'aller se faire foutre avec ses formalités à la con. Il lui en voulait toujours pour l'histoire des crêpes. «_Pour des crêpes? Sérieux!»_

- Parce que c'est le nom que l'on m'a donné à la naissance, Monsieur, répondit-il le plus poliment possible.

Fugaku Uchiwa ricana et marcha dans le sens contraire à eux. Naruto posa son regard sur Sasuke et il sût que celui-ci riait intérieurement et qu'il lui disant secrètement. «Super réponse. Tu viens de le clouer.»

- Suivez-moi, dit le père du brun d'un air froid.

Ils les suivirent tous, Sakura au basket de Sasuke «_Je suis certain que si elle pouvait vivres dans ses poches, elle le ferait.» _«Pour la première et la dernière fois de ma vie. Je suis d'accord avec toi.»

OoOoO

Une heure avait passé depuis leur arrivée. La tension était beaucoup plus que froide et Fugaku n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sur sa famille. Par contre, Mikoto, la mère de Sasuke restait silencieuse, mais souriante. Elle avait offert un meilleur accueil au blond que celui que lui avait accordé le paternel. Elle arrêtait même parfois celui-ci quand il posait des questions trop impertinentes.

- Alors, Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie?

La seule question à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre fût finalement posée.

- Fugaku!

- C'est bon, je peux répondre, arrêta le blond.

Il posa son regard sur Sasuke qui était prit, non seulement à côté de son père, mais aussi à côté de Sasuke qu'il jurait avoir mis sa main à des endroits non approprier pour un diner. Naruto en avait mal au cœur. Surtout pour son ami.

- Je suis écrivain, avoua-t-il en tentant de faire bonne figure. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qui suivit.

Il vit Sasuke baissé la tête et la mère de celui-ci prendre une gorgé d'eau comme si elle était embarrassée.

- Ahah! Écrivain, rigola le plus vieux. Combien de livres as-tu écrits jusqu'à présent?

- Fugaku! C'est assez, dit l'adulte au côté du blond. Il la remercier silencieusement d'avoir arrêté son mari.

Celui-ci fit un sourire en coin, prit une gorgée de vin et fixa son propre fils. Personne ne l'empêcherait de dire sa façon de penser.

- Mon fils aussi à un jour eu l'idiote idée de faire de l'art.

Naruto regarda Sasuke fixement. «Quoi?» «_Quoi? Sérieux?» _

- Je lui ai tout de suite dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée et que rares étaient les personnes qui perçaient dans ce domaine. Ton père te l'à sûrement dit aussi?

- Mon père m'a toujours encouragé à faire ce qui me plaisait dans la vie, dit le blond sur un coup de tête. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser parler ainsi.

Tout le monde se figea sur sa chaise. Fugaku, lui, fixa le blond et ricana de nouveau.

- Parce que tu crois que moi non? Dit-il d'un air outré.

Naruto ne répondit rien et fixa le milieu de la table. «_T'as le don de casser l'ambiance! Déjà qu'elle n'était pas superbe au départ.» _

- Suivez-moi, dit le maitre de la maison.

Ils restèrent tous assis, surpris.

- Aller venez! Dit le plus vieux d'un air légèrement plus froid.

Tout le monde se leva et le suivit. Mikoto d'un air désespéré, Sakura surprise et Sasuke apeuré. _«Ils nous amènent dans sa chambre rouge!» _«J'aurais jamais dût lire _Les clinquantes nuances _avec toi dans les parages!»

Fugaku les traina dans ce qui semblait être la salle de réception. Elle ressemblait à celle dans la maison de ses parents, mais avec un air un peu moins festif et accueillant.

Naruto regarda de nouveau son ami qui ne savait toujours pas ce que son père manigançait. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent tous autour du piano qui bordait la salle.

- Vas-y. Joue! Dit le plus vieux en s'adressant à son fils

Celui-ci se figea, tandis que Naruto le regardait d'un air surpris, tout comme sa mère et sa fiancée.

- Mais… Mais…

- Fugaku, s'il te plaît, dit Mikoto.

- J'ai dit vas-y! Joue-nous quelque chose.

Sasuke paraissait outré. Qu'est-ce que son père essayait de faire.

«Il joue du piano? Depuis quand!»

Il s'installa sur le petit band qui bordait le grand piano noir à queue et plaça ses doigts. Ceux-ci semblaient caresser les touches comme s'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Très longtemps.

Sasuke prit un grand respire, regarda Naruto dans les yeux et ferma les siens un instant avant de commencer à jouer, à la demande de son père.

Le blond fut surpris de voir à quel point son ami était doué. Il se déplaça et s'approcha de l'engin en se positionnant derrière le brun pour le regarder. Il connaissait la chanson qu'il jouait et se mit à chanter les paroles dans sa tête. «And you can tell everybody, this is your song.»

Il regarda la mère du brun qui pleurait silencieusement. Ça devait faire longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son fils jouer. Naruto fut certain que c'était elle qui lui avait montré.

Tout à coup, le brun manqua une note, ce qui fit en sorte qu'il s'arrête immédiatement. Fugaku ricana dans son coin, tandis que Mikoto dit à son fils :

- Tu étais super Sasuke.

- Peut-être qu'il était bon, mais il craque sous la pression. Il n'aurait jamais réussi. La soirée est terminée. Vous pouvez partir, Monsieur Uzumaki. Merci d'avoir accepté cette… _Invitation. _

L'adulte partit, suivit de sa femme et laissa les trois autres seul.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu jouais du piano, mon chéri, dit Sakura en s'approchant de lui.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher, le brun se leva et la repoussa et partit au loin.

- Sasuke… Att…

- Tais-toi tu veux? Lui dit Naruto avant de suivre le brun.

Décidément, rien ne pouvait être pire que cette soirée.

OoOoO

Après une longue course après son ami, Naruto fit capable de le trainé au-devant de la maison pour qu'il attende avec lui l'arrivé de son domestique qui venait le chercher. Pendant plus de quinze minutes, ils étaient restés silencieux. Ils étaient assis dans la même position qu'à la soirée de la fête du plus jeune. Assis, ensemble, l'un à côté de l'autre sur le trottoir. Sauf que maintenant, c'était dans un contexte assez délicat.

- Je savais que ça finirait mal, dit le brun après un moment.

Si Naruto ne le connaissait pas, il jurerait qu'il pleurait ou qu'il était sur le point de le faire.

- Ça va! Je me doutais que ça allait se finir comme ça, avoua le blond en caressant le dos de son ami.

Celui-ci le repoussa et reprit sa place.

- Je me sens tellement stupide. Il ne comprendra donc jamais.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Le silence reprit pendant un long moment. La tension était tellement haute, qu'il avait presque hâte que Kakashi arrive. Après quelques longues minutes, il parla.

- Tu joues très bien. J'adore Elton Jonh. La chanson que tu as jouée est magnifique.

- S'il te plaît, ne parle pas de ça. Je me sens vraiment… con.

- Tu n'es pas con. C'est… c'est ton père qui est con.

Sasuke redressa la tête et fixa son ami ébahi.

- T'as du culot!

- Quoi, c'est pas vrai?

Le brun ne dit rien, sachant trop que Naruto avait raison. Il pouvait par contre l'avouer après tout ce que le plus vieux avait fait.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- J'ai toujours raison, dit le blond en reprenant un sourire.

Sasuke ricana au plaisir de Naruto.

- Je te sortirai de ce pétrin.

- Comment? Demanda Sasuke. Il n'y a rien à faire.

- J'ai des contacts, dit le blond pour rigoler.

Sasuke rit.

- Ouais, ton oncle pervers!

- Ouais! Entre autres.

Sasuke souriait maintenant.

- Tu ne changeras décidément jamais.

Naruto ricana et alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose, Sasuke reprit :

- Et reste ainsi. C'est comme ça que tout le monde t'aime.

Le blond rougit et frissonna à ses paroles. Est-ce que Sasuke l'appréciait autant que ça? «_Naruto! Il est hétéro!» _«Il peut m'aimer quand même! Un amour amical.» _«Tu ne pensais pas du tout comme ça! Je le sais, je suis ta conscience!» _«…»

Une voiture se gara devant eux et Naruto se leva, sachant que s'était Kakashi qui arrivait. Sasuke se leva également et perdit de nouveau son sourire.

- Désolé pour mon père.

- Ça va, t'en fais pas. Je vais survire.

Le plus vieux fit un sourire en coin.

- Ouais… Bon! Alors bye, dit celui-ci.

Naruto s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Sasuke se figea alors qu'il sentait les bras du blond l'entourer fortement. Celui-ci le lâcha subitement et partit avant que le brun ne le voie rougir.

- On se reparle, dit Naruto en entrant dans la voiture.

Sasuke resta planté là à le regarder partir.

Naruto se maudit mentalement d'avoir fait ça. Sasuke devait être vraiment embarrassé maintenant.

Kakashi souriait parce que pour la première fois il n'était pas en retard.

Et finalement, Le père de Sasuke hochait la tête négativement. Il avait tout regardé depuis le balcon de sa chambre et ce qu'il avait vu n'avait fait que confirmer ses doutes.

- Naruto Uzumaki. Tu vas regretter d'avoir rencontré mon fils.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou! Je sais que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui à eu le temps de lire le chapitre 6, mais je crois que je vais poster un chapitre par jour cette semaine puisque je suis assez en avance et pour le pas m'arrêter d'écrire et pour me donner un petit coup de pied dans le derrière, je vais poster chaque fois que je terminerai un chapitre ^^

Disclamer: Rien est à moi, juste l'histoire ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

(Toc... toc... toc... toc... toc... toc...)

- Monsieur?

Naruto releva la tête et cessa de faire du bruit avec son crayon qu'il cognait contre son bureau.

- Oui Kakashi? Demanda-t-il d'un ton accablé.

- Est-ce que tout va bien?

Le plus jeune leva les épaule comme réponse. Il n'allait pas si bien, mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n'avait envie de rien faire.

- Est-ce que Monsieur Uchiwa vous à contacté?

Il soupira. S'il n'allait pas, la raison était peut-être que Sasuke ne l'avait pas appelé depuis une semaine.

- Non. Pas encore, dit-il tristement en reprenant ce qu'il faisait plutôt. (Toc…toc…toc…) C'était le bruit que son crayon faisait contre la table de son bureau.

Le plus vieux le regarda pendant de longues secondes, puis parla de nouveau.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler toi-même?

Encore une fois, il avait oublié de le vouvoyer, mais il vient de lui donner une idée. «_Idiot! Tu sais pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas. Tu as trop honte.» _«C'est pas ma faute!» _«Oui! Le câlin avant de le quitter la dernière fois? C'est à cause de ça que tu crois qu'il ne t'a pas rappelé. Ai-je tors?»_

Il soupira encore.

- Je devrais? Demanda-t-il à son serviteur.

Kakashi ricana et prit la tasse de thé que Naruto sirotait depuis son lever. Elle était toujours à moitié pleine. Il la regarda un instant et répondit franchement :

- Je crois sincèrement que oui. Vous devriez l'appeler.

Puis il partit. Tout de suite, le blond pris son téléphone le plaça au profil de Sasuke, où se trouvait son numéro. La photo qui s'y trouvait était celle du brun déguisé en Ninja, qui tentait de se cacher de l'appareil. Naruto ricana en voyant cela et appuya sur appeler.

_Driiing… dring… dring…_

_«Il ne répond pas! Il t'a laissé tomber.» _«Merci pour l'encouragement!» «_Au moins, je te donne pas de faux espoirs! Moi.»_

Une chance, parce que Sasuke ne répondit pas. Ce qui laissa Naruto, plus qu'attristé.

Il soupira et lança l'appareil sur son bureau. Il regarda l'écran de son ordinateur et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les pages de son quatrième chapitre blanches, sans aucune péripétie. Il avait essayé de travailler sur celles-ci toute la semaine, mais sans succès. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

Après quelques longues minutes, il se dit qu'essayer d'écrire était désespéré dans son cas. Il décida donc d'aller se choisir un livre dans sa grande bibliothèque. Son choix s'arrêta sur un gros grimoire qui recueillait une centaine de contes que sa mère avait l'habitude de lui lire étant enfant. Il s'assit face à son foyer, qu'il avait allumé parce qu'il faisait plutôt froid, et il ouvrit son grand livre à la page de l'histoire de _La Petite Sirène. _

De tous les contes de fées qu'il pouvait y avoir, celle-ci était sa préférée. Il le connaissait par cœur tellement, qu'à l'âge de 16 ans, il avait fait monter la pièce avec ses amis pour leurs parents. C'était sa plus grande réussite. Mis à part ses romans.

Il oublia complètement le monde où il était, tout n'était que sirène et gros poisson. Il avait enfin retrouvé son sourire qui faisait tout ce qu'il était.

Alors qu'il était dans la fin de l'histoire, là où la petite sirène se sacrifiait à cause de son cœur brisé, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Inconscient que ça pouvait être l'appel qu'il attendait depuis une semaine, il se dit «Ils rappelleront.» Mais sa conscience lui fit rappeler. «_Et si c'était Sasuke?»_

_- _Sasuke!

D'un bond, il se leva et sauta littéralement sur son bureau tel un chat après une balle de laine. Tous ses effets tombèrent par terre, son ordinateur fut retenu par sa main droite tandis que la gauche agrippa fermement son téléphone pour répondre.

- A…ALLO? Dit-il en espérant qu'il n'était pas arrivé trop tard.

- T'en a mis du temps!

Le blond, qui était toujours couché de tout son long contre son bureau, appuya sa tête contre sa main et son coude contre la table, en signe de désespérassions.

- Salut, Kiba, dit-il en soupirant.

- T'as l'air heureux de me parler!

- Non. Enfin oui. C'est pas ça. Argh! Laisse faire.

Il comprit qu'à l'autre bout du fil, son ami était confus.

- C'est rien. J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit.

- Ah bon, d'accord. Bon, j'avais un service à te demander.

- Vas-y. Je t'écoute, dit Naruto en reprenant son passe-temps favori depuis les derniers jours. (Toc…toc…toc…toc…toc)

- Je pars en France pendant une semaine avec un groupe à l'école. On va trouver des chats errants et les soigner avant de les remettre à différentes familles et etcétéra…

- C'est un bon projet, mais j'ai rapport en quoi moi là-dedans?

- Et bien, tu sais à quel point j'aime mon chien n'est-ce pas? Et je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi parce que tu sais les chiens et les chats… Bon. Et tu es le seul en qui je peux avoir confiance pour ça. Akamaru t'adore et il grogne toujours après mes parents alors je ne pouvais pas leur demander. Shino lui…

- Kiba! Kiba! Kiba! C'est bon, dit le blond en rigolant, je vais pouvoir le garder, ton chien.

- MERCI! T'es un vrai pote. J'avais tellement peur de le laisser seul.

- Ça me fait plaisir. Quand est-ce que tu vas…

Un bip sonore annonça à Naruto qu'il avait un deuxième appel.

- Kiba! Je te rappelle okay?

- Ouais okay! Ne m'oublie pas.

- T'inquiète pas. Ciao, il prit la deuxième ligne, Allo?

- Salut , Naruto.

Le cœur du blond fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- SASUKE! Dit-il plein d'entrain.

_«Bravo! Maintenant il va croire que t'attendais IMPATIEMENT son appel.»_

- Oh… Euh… Hey! Quoi de neuf? dit Naruto embarrassé en se grattant le fond de la tête nerveusement.

- Rien. Je suis désolé j'ai été un peu, disons, occupé, cette semaine, dit le brun.

- Alors, qu'elle coïncidence, moi aussi j'ai été débordé_. _J'ai pas eu une minute à moi.

«_Certainement, tu as passé la semaine à penser à Sasuke et à rien d'autre.» _Naruto lui fit un doigt d'honneur en pointant son front, puis retourna son attention au téléphone.

- Je voulais savoir, commença Sasuke d'un air agité, est-ce que tu avais quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui?

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Naruto d'un ton lent.

«_TARRÉ! DIT-LUI NON!»_

_- _Nnoon! Non je n'ai rien, s'empressa-t-il de dire à la demande de sa conscience.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir? En… en fait, j'avais préparé un petit quelque chose pour toi. Pour ton anniversaire.

Le blond fronça des sourcils, confus, mais amusé.

- Il est passé depuis un mois! En plus, tu es venu à la soirée préparée par ma mère et celle faite par mes amis. J'ai rien besoin de plus.

- Peut-être, mais tu ne l'as pas eu à _ma _façon. Et puis, je ne t'ai pas offert de cadeau.

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage de Naruto. Il avait crû que Sasuke se foutait complètement de lui et qu'il l'avait oublié, mais en réalité, il n'était qu'occupé. _«Je te l'avais dit de ne pas t'inquiéter pour rien.» _Le blond fronça des sourcils. «Ah bon?» _«Enfin…» _«C'est ce que je disais!».

- Alors, est-ce que tu acceptes?

- Bien sûr! Comment je pourrais refuser une soirée avec un ami pour mon anniversaire? Répondit Naruto d'un air joyeux.

Sasuke ricana à travers son téléphone.

- Oui, une soirée entre _amis_.

Le blond fronça des sourcils. La réponse de Sasuke l'avait laissé perplexe. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander de s'expliquer, le brun le devança.

- Je passe te chercher à quatre heures. Ça te va?

- Oui… C'est parfait!

- Alors à plus tard.

- À tantôt!

Naruto raccrocha et se retourna, dos contre son bureau. Il se coucha sur celui-ci comme s'il regardait les étoiles couchées sur le gazon. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant de bonheur. Il leva les bras au ciel et lâcha un «Yeah!». _«Calme-toi! Et même s'il t'avait pas appelé, ça aurait changé quoi?» _«J'aurais perdu un bon ami.» _«Qui dit : un de plus, dix de retrouvez.»_

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha pour regarder l'heure sur son ordinateur.

- DÉJÀ DEUX HEURES! S'écria-t-il.

Il sauta hors de son bureau et courra jusqu'à la salle de bain, qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, pour aller se préparer.

OoOoO

- Merci de m'aider! Je suis vraiment nul en choix de vêtement.

- Ça me fait plaisir, Monsieur.

Naruto sourit et sortit de son dressing avec deux pairs de pantalon.

- Alors, celui-là, dit-il en lui montrant un pantalon gris, ou celui-là? Dit-il en levant le jean noir.

Kakashi regarda les deux vêtements, en réfléchissant.

- Le deuxième, dit-il.

- Parfait!

Naruto sourit, satisfait, puis retourna à son dressing pour enfiler son vêtement. Il choisit ensuite une chemise blanche dans son garde-robe et l'enfila sur ses épaules.

- Au fait, je voulais savoir s'il ça vous dérangeait que je m'absente souvent ces deux prochaines semaines à partir de ce soir?

- Non! Pas du tout, tu es comme chez toi tu le sais. Je ne pourrais rien te refuser. Mis à part de mettre le feu à ma maison.

- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur dit Kakashi reconnaissant.

Un silence se fit, pendant que Naruto commençait à boutonner sa chemise.

- Vous semblez bien apprécier Monsieur Uchiwa.

Il resta surpris ne s'attendant pas à ce que Kakashi conversationne avec lui. _«Conversationne?» _«Oui! Conversationne!»

- Euh. Oui. On s'entend bien lui et moi. C'est un bon ami.

-Un bon ami? Demanda l'adulte d'un air sarcastique.

Le blond se figea, se rappelant avoir déjà entendu ce genre de sarcasme. Cette fois-ci, par contre, il aurait des réponses.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda-t-il à son serviteur en sortant de son dressing. Il était toujours en train de boutonner sa chemise.

- Enfin. Je… je croyais qu'il… aurait… été… Plus, finis par dire Kakashi contrarié.

Celui-ci était assis sur le lit du plus jeune et regardait le plancher, comme s'il se sentait mal. Naruto, lui, le regardait ébahi.

- Co…comment! Dit-il surpris, même outré. Non! Non. Non, c'est… c'est mon ami.

Il avait bafouillé et était retourné dans son dressing, en laissant Kakashi seul dans sa chambre.

- Naruto, je sais ce que tu es.

Le blond se figea, «Comment?» Même sa conscience en était stupéfaite. Il décida de se défendre.

- Je… Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu…

- Je le sais, parce que je le suis aussi! Dit le plus vieux d'un ton fort.

Un long silence se fit. «Quoi? Kakashi! Toi?» Quoi dire? Que faire? Naruto resta surpris se demandant s'ils parlaient de la même chose, mais il était évident que oui. Courageusement, il sortit de sa cachette. Il regarda son ami qui avait un air triste. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait même pleuré.

- Naruto. Arrête de te cacher. C'est la pire chose que l'on peut faire.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant Naruto perplexe et stupéfié. Kakashi était… gay! Il finit rapidement de s'habiller et descendit pour aller rejoindre son ami. Il le retrouva dans la cuisine en train de faire la vaisselle.

- Kakashi, pour…pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?

- Parce que ça ne changera jamais rien pour moi. Toi, tu es jeune et…

L'adulte baissa la tête de nouveau tristement.

- Ne gâche simplement pas la chance que tu as d'être jeune. Je suis certains que tes parents seraient…

- Non! Jamais.

Son serviteur retourna complètement à sa vaisselle et lui fit dos.

- Alors, je vous souhaite la meilleure des chances, Monsieur, rajouta le plus vieux pour clore la conversation.

Naruto allait répliquer, mais la porte se mit à sonner. Sasuke était arrivé un peu plus tôt que prévu. Avant de partir, il demanda à Kakashi :

- Ne leur dit rien, je t'en pris.

- Comme vous voulez.

- Passe une bonne soirée.

L'adulte se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait insinuer quelque chose.

- _Toi aussi, _Naruto.

OoOoO

- Je me demande où tu peux bien m'amener.

- Pour le diner et le reste, c'est une surprise, mais pour l'instant nous allons au centre commercial, répondit Sasuke, au volant de la voiture.

Naruto fronça des sourcils.

- On va t'acheter ton cadeau.

- Je n'ai besoin de…

- J'insiste, dit le brun d'un air souriant.

Naruto l'avait rarement vu aussi joyeux. Comme si Sasuke prenait exemple sur lui à présent.

- Dit moi, y a quelque chose de bien qui c'est passé pour toi ces temps-ci? Demanda celui-ci pensant avoir une réponse positive.

- En vrai, non. Je… Ça a été assez pénible.

Le blond hocha la tête sans afficher son air confus. «Est-il simplement heureux de me voir?» Se demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir. «_T'as qu'à lui demandé!» _«T'es cinglé?»

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et le plus jeune se mit à regarder à l'extérieur en vagabondant ses pensées sur ces derniers jours. Il n'était même pas sorti et il le regrettait parce que toute la semaine il avait fait du beau temps, mais cette journée restait à présent, très nuageuse.

- Je suis content de te voir, dit Sasuke le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Naruto rougit, mais tourna la tête. Pas question qu'il le remarque. «_Alors. On avait raison! Il s'est ennuyé de toi, mon chou._»

- Ah bon, dit-il d'un air timide.

_«IDIOT! Dit-lui que toi aussi!»_

_- _Oh! Euh… Oui, moi aussi ma semaine à été horrible sans toi. Je veux dire. J'aurais aimé avoir de tes nouvelles.

«Hey! Mais depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres toi?» «_Naruto! Je suis ton père!» _Le blond leva les yeux et retourna à Sasuke. Celui-ci avait froncé des sourcils d'un air amusé, mais confus. Il ricana et retourna à la route. «_Tu sais que tu as vraiment eu l'air con.» _

- Désolé, je suis un peu bouleversé, dit-il pour expliquer sa débilité qu'il avait avec lui-même.

- Pourquoi?

«Euh… je lui dit quoi? Je peux pas lui dire pour Kakashi!» «_C'est encore ça qui te trouble?» «_Comme si je m'y attendais.»

- Je… je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parlé avoua-t-il.

- T'as quand même pas commis un meurtre, dit le brun pour rigoler.

Naruto trouva ça drôle, mais inhabituel de la part de Sasuke.

- On dirait que je déteins sur toi, dit-il souriant.

- Quoi? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Laisse, t'es beaucoup moins chiant comme ça.

Sasuke leva un sourcil, mais Naruto l'arrêta en lui disant qu'il l'avait lui-même traité de chiant une semaine plus tôt.

- Ok, ok. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- En fait… heu… tu me promets de ne rien dire?

- Promis.

- Ok. Alors… en fait, ça concerne Kakashi.

- Ton serviteur? Demanda le brun en tournant son regard sur Naruto quelques secondes avant de le retourner vers la route devant lui.

- Oui. Il m'a fait un aveu cette après-midi et je n'arrête pas dit pensé.

- Ok, répondit Sasuke confus.

Naruto soupira. Il avait un peu peur de la réaction de son ami pour tout dire.

- Il…Il m'a dit qu'il était gay.

Tout de suite, il vit la stupéfaction dans les yeux du brun, qui se ressaisit quelques secondes plus tard. Était-il choqué? Contrarié? Dégouté?

- Et… et alors? Dit-il finalement.

Se fut au tour de Naruto d'être surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Est-ce que… tu serais homophobe? Demanda Sasuke.

- Quoi? Non! Affirma-t-il outrer. Pas du tout je… je…

Sasuke le regarda d'une façon tellement intense qu'il faillit dire que… lui aussi. Il l'était. Mais il se ressaisit, heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas homophobe lui-même.

- Je respecte ça, dit-il simplement.

- Moi aussi. Totalement. Les gens devraient avoir le droit d'aimer ceux qu'ils désirent, ajouta le plus vieux.

Naruto sourit et leva un sourcil amusé. Il découvrait peu à peu une nouvelle facette de son ami.

- Sasuke Uchiwa! Vous êtes un romantique, dit-il en riant.

- Oh arrête! Dit l'autre homme intimidé.

Naruto continua de ricaner un instant. Il avait retrouvé son état normal. Enfin, l'état qu'il avait quand il était auprès de son ami et qu'il qualifiait _d'état normal. _

OoOoO

- Sasuke, tu es génial! Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en cherchais un!

- En parlant de cadeau, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à… à _ça, _répondit le brun d'un air abasourdi.

Naruto rangea son nouveau portefeuille en forme de grenouille dans son sac qui reposait sur la banquette du restaurant dans lequel ils étaient venus diner. Un resto tout aussi chic qu'extravagant. Naruto se demanda s'il devait payer des frais pour simplement regarder le lustre qui pendait au dessus de leurs têtes.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. C'est… comme une marque de commerce pour moi. Cette grenouille, répondit-il à son ami en repensant à l'histoire qu'il était en train d'écrire. Avec celle-ci, il s'était découvert une passion pour les batraciens.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils puis ne put rien ajouter de plus puisque la serveuse arriva. Il regarda Naruto avant que celui-ci ne prenne sa propre commande.

- Ne dit rien! Ce soir, c'est à ma façon que l'on va manger.

Le blond leva les bras en signe de défense, puis sourit.

- Je vous laisse choisir, Monsieur le Général.

- Je veux le meilleur de votre vin rouge pour commencer et pour les hors-d'œuvre nous allons prendre l'assiette mélangée de fruit de mer. Comme repas principale ce sera la fondue tout équipée s'il vous plaît.

Naruto ne fut pas surpris par la commande, mais par la politesse que Sasuke avait offerte à la jeune femme. Quand celle-ci partit après avoir noté leur commande, il se pencha vers le brun et lui murmura.

- Est-ce que tu l'as trouvait de ton goût?

Sasuke fronça des sourcils et lui demanda :

- Euh… pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Tu as été très poli.

- Je ne le suis pas d'habitude? Dit le brun offusqué.

- Et bien… tu as tendance à être froid. Ce n'est qu'une question! Te fâche pas!

Sasuke ricana.

- Ouais, t'as raison de toute façon.

- Quoi tu la trouvais sexy? Demanda Naruto pour blaguer.

- Oh tais-toi! Dit le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il avait l'habitude de se faire blaguer par son ami, même que ça le fit sourire un peu plus. Naruto avait le don de rendre heureux les gens. Même un garçon aussi froid et livide que lui.

OoOoO

Après le repas, les deux amis se rendirent au cinéma le plus près, pour voir un film.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va voir? Demanda Naruto curieux en suivant de près le brun.

- Attends! Ça aussi c'est une surprise.

Naruto fronça des sourcils et suivit son ami jusqu'à la première salle du cinéma. Quand ils y entrèrent, les portes se refermèrent derrière eux, malgré qu'ils étaient seuls.

- Tu… tu n'as pas…

Sasuke hocha la tête positivement.

- Je ne viens pas si je ne suis pas seul. Je déteste la foule.

- Pourtant, tu es venu à la soirée de ma mère.

- Je ne voulais pas y aller au début. Mon père m'a obligé, mais finalement, je n'en suis pas déçu.

Ils s'avancèrent dans les allées et à la demande de Naruto, ils s'installèrent au premier rang. Malgré la réticence de Sasuke. Ils s'assirent avec la tonne de nourriture que Sasuke avait achetée pour le blond. Du pop corn, des réglisses, du chocolat et une bouteille de cola.

- C'est quoi le film? Demanda Naruto pendant les publicités, la bouche pleine de maïs.

- _Sauvons Monsieur Banks_! J'espère que tu aimeras. J'avais remarqué que tu avais le roman de _Mary Poppins_ dans ta bibliothèque la première fois que je suis venu chez toi, alors je me suis dit que tu apprécierais le film.

- Alors tu as fouillé chez moi?

Sasuke allait se défendre, mais le blond le devança.

- Ce n'est pas grave. C'était une très bonne idée! Merci Sasuke, répondit le blond affectueusement en regardant son ami.

Il eut un frisson dans le dos quand celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux en souriant et en lui disant :

- Ça me fait plaisir.

OoOoO

- Elle était vraiment chiante!

Sasuke ricana. Les deux hommes venaient de sortir de la salle de représentation. Naruto jeta tous ses déchets à la poubelle et suivit son ami jusqu'à la sortie.

- Oui, tu as raison. S'il l'avait écouté, le classique de Disney n'aurait pas été aussi spectaculaire, dit le brun.

- Alors, tu regardes des Disney? Demanda Naruto intéressé.

- Je ne serais pas venu sinon, expliqua Sasuke en regardant son téléphone.

Tout à coup, son visage paraissait plus terne, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

- Je… je vais devoir vite rentrer chez moi, dit-il d'un air troublé.

- Ah bon? Dit le blond confus.

- Mon… mon père ma envoyé un message. Il… Je dois vraiment y aller. Je vais aller te reconduire.

- Oh! T'en fais pas pour moi. Tu es pressé, j'appellerai Kakashi, dit le blond en comprenant l'empressement de son ami. Il ne voulait pas avoir, Monsieur Uchiwa, sur son dos une nouvelle fois.

- Tu es certain?

- Il n'y a pas de problème, répondit Naruto sincère, on s'appelle?

Sasuke sourit et tourna les talons en disant :

- Oui, j'espère.

Naruto fronça des sourcils. De toute façon, il était trop joyeux pour s'en faire. Sasuke et lui allaient se revoir très bientôt, ça, il en était certain. Celui-ci disparut de son champ de vision, laissant Naruto seul devant le cinéma. En sachant très bien que Kakashi était parti ce soir, le blond se dit qu'il pouvait appeler un taxi, mais préféra marcher. De toute façon, qu'avait-il de plus à faire chez lui?

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il marcha pendant de longues minutes qui passèrent comme des secondes. Il avait adoré sa soirée. Son cadeau était parfait, son repas délicieux et son film très divertissant, mais ce qu'il avait le plus aimé, était l'en train de son ami qui avait l'air plus que joyeux de ce trouver avec lui. Il se sentait mal pour Kiba, mais il qualifiait de plus en plus Sasuke comme son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas remplacer l'autre garçon pour les souvenirs qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait dix ans, mais Sasuke et lui était lié par autre chose qu'il ne pouvait pas définir.

Une bonne demi-heure de trajet plus tard et les pieds en compotes, Naruto arriva devant sa maison. Il prit ses clefs dans ses poches et débarra la porte avant d'entrée.

- KAKASHI? Cria-t-il pour savoir si celui-ci était de retour à la maison.

Aucune réponse ne vint, alors il haussa les épaules. «Je suis seul!» se dit-il. _«Pas complètement blondinet.» _«Arrête je suis fatigué. Au fait, t'as un nom?» _«Parce que tu veux me nommer maintenant?» «_Ce serait peut-être amusant de pouvoir te noter sur ma liste d'indésirable au lieu d'écrire, _Conscience.» «T'as qu'à m'appeler Kurama. C'est bien non?» _«Ça a du potentiel!» _«Chiche!» _

Pendant qu'il parlait avec sa conscience récemment nommée _Kurama, _Naruto était monté à l'étage pour se changer, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. La sonnette de sa maison avait joué.

Il redescendit les marches en réfléchissant à qui pouvait bien être là à cette heure. Il devait être près de minuit.

Il ouvrit la porte et se figea en voyant qui se trouvait derrière celle-ci.

- Sasuke?

* * *

Ouuu! Suspence! À bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Salut, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, mis à part de souhaité que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture!

Disclamer: Rien est à moi ^^ Juste l'histoire!

* * *

- Sasuke?

Son ami qu'il avait laissé depuis près d'une heure maintenant, se trouvait devant chez lui d'un air accablé.

- Je… Je peux entrer? Demanda celui-ci la tête baissée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda Naruto au lieu de répondre à sa question, il était bien trop surpris de le revoir aussitôt après cette soirée.

Le brun entra, tanné d'attendre après une invitation. Naruto ferma la porte derrière lui en le questionnant du regard.

- Je suis parti de chez moi, avoua Sasuke troublé, je ne pouvais plus rester là.

Naruto fut surpris, mais ne le montra pas. Pour rassurer son ami, il lui mit une main derrière le dos et le poussa à le suivre.

- Viens, on va s'installer au salon.

Ils marchèrent vers l'endroit désiré et s'assirent sur le sofa.

- Qu'est-ce que voulait ton père?

Sasuke soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Il a appris que j'étais avec toi et il m'a engueulé.

Naruto fut de nouveau très surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Quoi? Mais, pourquoi?

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait plus l'air joyeux et heureux comme plus tôt.

- Il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas appelé cette semaine.

Naruto resta attentif à ce que son ami lui disait, même s'il était troublé et inquiet de savoir.

- Mon père me l'avait empêché.

- Quoi? Il n'a pas le droit de…

- Je n'avais pas le choix. Sinon, il me coupait les vives. Enfin, il me foutait à la porte.

- C'est ce qu'il a fait? Demanda Naruto outré.

- Non. C'est moi qui suis parti. Quand je suis arrivé à la maison, il m'a tout de suite sauté dessus et m'a menacer de tout me couper si je te revoyais ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Je lui ai dit de le faire et il s'est mis à me dire qu'il ne le ferait pas, parce que j'étais son fils. Je l'ai envoyé balader et je suis venu ici à pied.

- Tu as marché tout ça?

- Oui.

- Mais, pourquoi tu es venu me voir?

- Je… je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où aller pour la nuit, dit le brun.

- Pour la nuit? Mais, que vas-tu faire après?

- Et Bien. Que veux-tu que je fasse? Je n'ai pas le choix de retourner là-bas. D'adhérer aux demandes de mon père. Comme épousé Sakura. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais... Changer ça. Tu l'as dit toi-même plus tôt, je suis… romantique. L'épousé serait… affreux.

Le plus vieux soupira en regardant le plancher.

- Écoute, ça ne peut pas être si pire. Tu pourrais tomber sur une fille bien plus chiante.

- Tu ne comprends pas, Naruto.

- Bien sûr. Regarde, la première fois que tu m'as parlé tu as fait semblant d'être gentil et après tu voulais me repousser en étant chiant. Si tu gardes l'idée que tu ne veux pas parler ni côtoyer Sakura, tu n'apprendras pas vraiment à la connaitre et jamais tu ne l'aimeras.

- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien? Dit Sasuke de plus en plus furieux, je ne _veux pas_ épouser Sakura!

Naruto, qui ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son ami s'emportait ainsi, resta surpris. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais tenta de le rassurer du mieux qu'il le pût, même si celui-ci semblait de plus en plus énervé.

- Alors, je suis certain que si tu parlais à tes parents de ça, ils ne verraient aucun inconvénient à ce que tu choisis une fille toi-mê…

- JE NE VEUX PAS ME MARIER AVEC UNE FILLE!

Le blond resta surpris. Sasuke s'était retourné violemment pour le regarder en face. Il pleurait, puisque Naruto remarqua une larme coulée le long de sa joue. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Jamais il n'avait vu cette expression dans ces deux grands yeux noirs. Une expression de détresse. Peut-être que quelques fois Sasuke c'était laissé aller avec lui, mais jamais autant que cette fois-ci.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et Naruto remarqua que le plus vieux commençait doucement à changer d'expression. Son visage devenait plus calme et bizarrement plus anxieux au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Surtout, ce que Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarqué, était que et ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens.

- Naru… je…

Il cligna les yeux deux, trois fois avant de prendre Naruto par la nuque et de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le blond garda les yeux ouverts, mais il sentit tout son univers exploser autour de lui. Son corps s'était figé et ses membres tremblaient, tandis que des milliers de petits frissons montaient du bas de son dos jusqu'à son cou. «_Il pleure! Il t'a appelé Naru! Il… IL T'EMBRASSE!» _

Soudainement, le brun se recula et Naruto, qui n'avait pas bougé, fut déçu de voir qu'il retrouvait son regard froid et distant.

- Je… Je n'aurais pas…

Il ne le laissa pas dire un seul autre mot et lui sauta au cou. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait d'agir ainsi, mais il savait avant tout qu'il voulait ressentir de nouveau ce qu'il avait ressenti quand les lèvres de Sasuke s'était posées sur les siennes.

Il sentit le plus vieux se raidir à son tour. Il était heureux de voir qu'il le surprenait également, mais encore plus heureux de voir, qu'après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Sasuke répliqua. Il avait posé la main sur la joue du plus jeune et bougeait ses lèvres avec les siennes. Leur souffle et leur salive se mélangeaient l'une à l'autre passionnément et avidement. Comme si ce baiser était tout ce qui comptait au monde. Mais ce que Sasuke ignorait était que pour Naruto c'était la première fois. Enfin, la deuxième. Il était en train de vivre son deuxième premier baisé.

Il se recula un bref instant pour déceler l'expression dans les yeux de son ami. Il était certain que Sasuke savait qu'il était le premier homme qu'il embrassait, parce qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il était gay, mais se rendait-il non seulement compte qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse et qu'il n'avait aucune expérience? Les pupilles de Sasuke étaient devenues très grosses et ses yeux paraissaient d'une noirceur incroyable. Ils brillaient aussi. Tellement, que Naruto se crût en train de regarder des étoiles dans le ciel.

Son cœur palpitait contre sa poitrine et il hésitait à l'embrasser de nouveau. Il le voulait tellement. Le baiser de Sasuke avait eu l'effet d'une drogue pour lui. C'était presque vital. Comme si le brun avait lu dans ses yeux, il rejoignit leur bouche une troisième fois, dans un baiser beaucoup plus torride et fort. Il s'était mis à genou complètement sur le divan et il tenait le visage de Naruto avec ses deux mains pour les empêcher de se séparer, tandis que celui-ci s'était appuyé légèrement sur le bras du sofa derrière lui. Il sentit doucement la langue de son ami passé à travers ses lèvres à la recherche de la sienne. Il faillit émir un léger gémissement. Jamais il n'avait ressenti de pareilles émotions et avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'affolement. Toute sa vie, il avait crû qu'il allait finir vieux garçon, parce qu'il avait trop peur de l'avouer à qui-que-ce-soi, même à ses propres parents, qu'il était gay. Et Sasuke semblait avoir le même problème que lui. Ou peut-être pas?

Naruto s'allongea lentement le long du divan et laissa son ami se placer sur lui. Il écarta ses jambes et le genou du brun sur plaça directement où avait grandit et durci son sexe, qui n'avait jamais ressentit un tel touché. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

- Argh…Mmmm!

Sasuke s'arrêta soudainement de l'embrasser et il le regarda dans les yeux. Naruto rougit et recommença à trembler.

- Je…Je suis…

Le plus vieux fit l'un des sourires les plus sexy que le blond avait vus. Il faillit jouir instantanément. Il était vraiment proche, mais devait se retenir. Ce serait beaucoup trop embarrassant s'il venait. Surtout que, pour ça aussi, c'était la première fois.

Sasuke se pencha contre son visage, mais se déplaça au niveau de son cou. Son corps était maintenant complètement penché sur le blond qui pût sentir le cœur de son ami battre fortement contre sa poitrine. Celui-ci entama une longue série de baisers dans le cou du plus jeune qui ferma les yeux et baissa la tête jusqu'à l'appuyer contre l'accoudoir. Il avait l'impression d'être au paradis, tandis que les douces lèvres du garçon descendaient contre sa pomme d'Adam. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir et agrippa la chemise du brun au niveau de ses bras.

- A…A…

Sasuke, heureux de voir l'effet dans lequel il avait mis le blond, continua d'embrasser toutes les parcelles de son visage, tout en commençant à balader ses mains par-dessus sa chemise. Il monta jusqu'à son cou et déboutonna le premier bouton, puis le deuxième et ensuite le troisième. Toute sa vie il avait battu contre ses pulsions. Maintenant, il se laissait aller comme jamais.

- Sa…Sasuke...

- Tu aimes ça, Naruto? Murmura le brun d'un ton malsain dans son l'oreille.

Il finit de déboutonner sa chemise et caressa un moment son torse avant de descendre sa main jusqu'à la bosse qui déformait son jean et il frotta celle-ci avec la paume de sa main. Instinctivement, Naruto gémit fortement son nom, plus excité que jamais.

- Sa…Sasuke!

Le brun appuya sa tête dans son cou en se retenant à son tour de gémir.

- Dit…dit-le encore, demanda-t-il d'un ton plus faible, en frottant sa joue contre celle de Naruto.

Il accentua aussi la pression qu'il faisait sur le sexe de Naruto et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux, près de l'orgasme également.

- Sasuke! Je vais… Ah…ARGH!

Naruto avait joui bruyamment en se tortillant sous le corps toujours en feux du brun. Celui-ci retira sa main et le regarda dans les yeux. Naruto sentit son visage devenir rouge écarlate. Son corps tremblait encore de son puissant et premier orgasme. Il faillit presque s'évanouir tellement cette sensation était agréable. En rouvrant les yeux, il vit que Sasuke le fixait.

- Je… heu… désolé, dit Naruto d'un air timide. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi honteux.

Le brun ricana et Naruto le vit rougir légèrement pour la première fois.

- Ce n'est pas grave puisque, dit-il en appuyant sa tête contre la sienne et en rapprochant leurs lèvres sans toutefois l'embrasser, je suis venu moi aussi.

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent de surprise, mais il ne put rien dire, car Sasuke scella à nouveau leurs lèvres pour un baiser sauvage et toujours excité.

Naruto se laissa complètement aller, tandis que Sasuke recommençait à caresser son torse et à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il avait peut-être joui, mais pour une première fois, il n'était pas contenté. Il en voulait plus. Il entoura le cou de son ami avec ses bras et le rapprocha de lui en recommençant à gémir. Pendant quelques secondes, il remercia Kakashi d'être sorti. Mais oublia vite et retourna à son plaisir.

Sasuke descendit ses baisers plus bas dans son cou, puis sur le haut de son torse, en descendant jusqu'à ses boutons de chair. Naruto agrippa sa chemise dans son dos et releva les jambes pour emprisonner le brun entre ses cuisses.

- Mm… Argh…

- Na…Naru… j'ai… j'ai envie de toi.

Le blond frissonna de la tête au pied et plaqua son entrejambe contre la cuisse de Sasuke. Il en avait autant envie que lui, mais était trop occupé avec ses émotions pour lui répondre. Par chance que le plus vieux n'attendit pas son approbation. Il descendit ses baisers de plus en plus bas jusqu'à son nombril et y enfouit sa langue en frottant son nez contre la ligné de poils, qui descendait jusqu'à disparaitre en dessous de son jean.

Naruto se redressa et se mit dans la même position que le brun qui se leva également pour lui faire face.

- Sasuke, soupira le blond en amenant ses mains à sa chemise.

Il appuya de nouveau son front contre celui du brun et ferma les yeux en commençant à déboutonner son vêtement, les mains tremblantes.

Sasuke regarda le tout avec envie, mais ne pût se retenir pour attaquer de nouveau son ami d'un baiser. Naruto gémit de surprise, mais soupira de bonheur en sentant de nouveau les lèvres de son amant contre les siennes. Il entoura son cou de ses bras, pendant que le brun essayait de le débarrasser de son pantalon. Il réussit à déboutonner son bouton, puis fit glisser ses mains en dessous de celui-ci pour agripper ses fesses. Naruto sursauta, tandis que Sasuke le tirait pour qu'il entoure sa taille de ses jambes afin de faire descendre son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles.

Enfin en boxer, Naruto reprit sa place, toutefois, sans arrêter d'embrasser le brun. Celui-ci dénuda l'une de ses épaules et descendit son baiser le long de sa mâchoire, pour ensuite parsemer son cou de baisers jusqu'à se poser tendrement sur la peau qu'il venait de découvrir.

Ensuite, doucement, il descendit sa main le long du dos du blond jusqu'à son boxer et passa en dessous.

- Mmph… Sa… gémit le plus jeune quand il passa un doigt entre ses fesses.

Sasuke lui mordit l'épaule, prit d'une rage d'excitation. Entendre Naruto gémir était le son le plus merveilleux à ses oreilles. Il avait peur d'avoir fait mal au blond, mais oublia l'idée quand il sentit sa respiration toujours accélérée contre sa nuque où il avait récemment déposé sa tête.

- Tu… Mm… Sa…Sas'ke!

Le plus vieux remonta sa main et sensuellement, pénétra son doigt dans sa bouche pour le lubrifier.

Naruto ferma les yeux, ne pouvant pas supporter une image aussi obscène du brun sans jouir une deuxième fois.

- Tu m'fais souffrir, dit-il en collant leurs deux torses.

«_Ce sera pire dans quelques instants!» «_NON! Vas-t en toi! Pas pendant qu'il…»

- ARGH…

_«Je te l'avais dit!»_

Sasuke venait de pénétrer son doigt humidifié en lui. La première impression qu'il eut était la douleur, mais il était tellement excité qu'il ne pût le montrer assez pour que le brun le remarque et arrête. De toute façon, c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait qu'il fasse.

Son corps se figea et se tendit alors que Sasuke enfonçait lentement son doigt en lui. Lentement, son corps s'adapta et s'excita à l'idée qu'un nouveau doigt s'incère en lui. Mais le plus vieux attendit en le titillant lentement de se simple membre de la main. Il recommença à embrasser Naruto dans le cou, sur son épaule et monta derrière son oreille qu'il mordilla.

- Sa…Sasuke… En…encore…

Il la mordilla de nouveau en pensant que c'est ce que Naruto demandait, mais il comprit vite quand il sentit le bassin du blond bouger seul contre sa main. Il retira donc celle-ci et l'amena à ses lèvres. Il humidifia ses doigts comme plus tôt et redescendit sa main entre les fesses du blond pour y enfoncer les deux membres.

- SA…AH…SASU.

Naruto s'agrippa à ses épaules et sentit son corps se faire descendre contre le divan. Ils étaient revenus à leurs positions initiales.

- Tu… tu fais beaucoup de bruit, dit Sasuke en ricanant nerveusement.

Même son rire restait charnel malgré ses peurs et son emballement. Il était troublé que tout ça arrive, mais ne pouvait s'arrêter.

- Toi… Toi…

Naruto bafouillait. Il était de nouveau sur le point de jouir.

- Moi?

- Je… S'il…S'il te plait.

Sasuke sourit et se plaça entre ses jambes. Lentement, à la demande de Naruto, il fit baisser son boxer.

- Tu… es certain d'être prêt? Demanda-t-il quand il l'eut retiré.

- Oui… Oui… Oui…

Le blond gardait les yeux fermés durement. Contrôler son érection était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé

- D'accord, dit Sasuke peu convaincu, mais également à bout.

Il se pencha, l'embrassant sur le front en tremblant. Peut-être que Naruto était impatient, mais il était tout au plus.

Il se redressa et déboutonna son pantalon avec empressement. Il sortit son sexe de sa braguette sans même se dénuder. Il n'en pouvait plus, pour tout dire. Il retourna auprès de Naruto et l'embrassa ardemment en tentant de diriger son membre vers l'endroit désiré. Le plus jeune tremblait d'excitation, surtout quand il sentit le gland de Sasuke frotter son anus et lentement, entrer en lui.

- ARGH! Gémis le bond de douleur, en redressant légèrement son corps pour agripper celui de Sasuke qui était complètement en lui.

- Naruto! Gémis l'autre homme à son tour.

Le plus jeune sourit, les yeux toujours fermer. Cette sensation était incroyable. Surtout que le brun venait de gémir son nom. Celui-ci semblait tout aussi comblé, mais ne pouvait pas attendre. Sinon, il allait jouir sans avoir bougé.

Il tenta un mouvement doux, mais son bassin se laissa aller durement contre les fesses de Naruto qui gémit de plaisir en murmurant :

- Encore…

- Ahrg, Naruto!

- Sasuke!

Il fit un autre mouvement, puis ne s'arrêta plus, sous les demandes du blond. Tout en bougeant, celui-ci tenait fermant le dos de son amant qui avait entrepris de l'embrasser de nouveau.

- Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, gémit celui-ci avant d'entamer un autre mouvement.

Il poussa Naruto à s'asseoir contre l'accoudoir et à se tenir à celui-ci.

- Moi… non… plus… Mmm.

Le blond tenait le haut du sofa et le coussin du siège, tandis que Sasuke s'appuya une main de chaque côté de ses hanches pour un meilleur soutien.

- Argh! Gémis celui-ci en donnant des coups de plus en plus rapides en Naruto.

Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus, sa chemise tout ouverte pendant chaque côté de ses épaules, tandis que le reste de ses vêtements gisait par terre. Il allait jouir.

- Je… Sasu…

- Naru…

En un grand et long cri rauque, les deux hommes jouirent fortement. Leur corps trembla et explosa en de milliers de particules de bien être. Naruto se dit que c'était encore mieux que la première fois. Ils terminèrent le tout, par un long et sensuel baiser. Sasuke s'était complètement appuyé contre le blond et avait joint leur front l'un contre l'autre. Leurs yeux demeurèrent fermés pendant un long moment pour qu'il puisse profiter de cet incroyable orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de se rendre compte avec qui ils venaient de faire ça.

- Naruto… Je…

Le blond rouvrit les yeux et fixa son ami, d'un air beaucoup plus différent.

- Je n'avais jamais couché avec un homme, avoua le plus vieux doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le blond sourit et se révéla à son tour.

- Moi non plus…

Sasuke ricana.

- C'est… vraiment mieux qu'avec une fille… hein? Dit-il en riant d'un air essoufflé.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre embarrassée.

- Euh… Je sais pas…Je... c'était... il prit une grande respiration. C'était ma première fois.

Tout à coup, le visage du brun changea et devint apeuré.

- Quoi? Dit-il outrer.

Immédiatement, il se leva et boutonna son pantalon d'un air troublé.

- Non… Non… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Le blond se redressa sur le divan et regarda son ami.

- J'aurais dût… Tu aurais dût… Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit? Demanda Sasuke outré et pris entre la peur et la fureur.

- Je… je, dit simplement Naruto qui ne comprenait pas. Il réalisait en faite qu'il venait de vivre sa première fois et avec nul autre que Sasuke.

- Je… dois y aller, dit celui-ci en reboutonnant les deux boutons de sa chemise qui était détachée, je…

Il tourna le regard et courra vers l'entrée, comme s'il voulait se sauver de cette pièce où ils venaient de faire l'impardonnable, laissant derrière lui la meilleure expérience de sa vie et aussi, l'homme qu'il désirait depuis un bon moment.

Mais celui-ci n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il enfila en vitesse son boxer, et le suivit, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Précédemment… **_

_**- Je… dois y aller, dit celui-ci en reboutonnant les deux boutons de sa chemise qui était détaché, je… **_

_**Il tourna le regard et courra vers l'entrée comme s'il voulait se sauvé de cette pièce où ils venaient de faire l'impardonnable, laissant derrière lui la meilleur expérience de sa vie et aussi, l'homme qu'il désirait depuis un bon moment. **_

_**Mais celui-ci n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il enfila en vitesse son boxer, et le suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. **_

Quand il eut atteint l'entré de sa maison, la porte venait de se refermer d'un cou sec. Naruto ne s'arrêta pas là non plus et même s'il était en boxer, il sortit à l'extérieur. Sasuke s'était arrêté avant de franchir les grilles du portail de la maison. Il resta là, sous la pluie battante à simplement fixer ses pieds.

Naruto regarda la pluie coulé au dessus du brun et lui cria :

- SASUKE! RENTRE, IL PLEUT DES CORDES.

- Je dois partir! Répondit-il, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

Naruto savait qu'il ne voulait pas et qu'il ne faisait que penser à son père qui l'égueulerait s'il savait qu'il était resté à dormir chez lui. Mais s'il savait ce qu'il avait fait. Le blond grimaça, mais oublia en secouant la tête.

- Sasuke, s'il te plaît, reviens, dit-il d'un air plus doux.

L'autre homme finit par se retourner, il le regarda dans les yeux d'un air tout aussi désespéré.

- Je… on aurait jamais dût…

- Aller, viens, coupa le blond encore plus doucement.

Sasuke flancha, il revint vers la porte de la maison et suivit Naruto à l'intérieur.

- Tu es tout trempé, dit celui-ci en fermant la porte.

Il essuya les épaules du plus vieux de ses mains, puis en voyant que son blouson était tout trempé et lui retira.

- Tu vas attraper froid si tu garde ça sur toi, dit-il d'un ton protecteur en accrochant le manteau sur un crochet au mur.

Il revint ensuite à son ami et se figea. Sasuke avait un regard troublé, triste et à la fois, furieux. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder en plein visage. Il en avait bien trop honte.

Naruto sentit son cœur se brisé en miette en voyant son ami dans cet état. Il leva sa main instinctivement, mais alors qu'il allait lui caresser la joue, il se figea. À la place, il la passa dans les cheveux noirs de Sasuke et lui replaça une mèche derrière l'oreille. Le jeune homme se retourna et lui fit face. Naruto le regarda dans les yeux, sa main maintenant dans son cou, il rapprocha leurs visages et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

- Non, Naruto, dit Sasuke en se reculant, les yeux fermé.

Le blond le regarda fixement en tentant de déceler ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il savait qu'il ne parlait pas sérieusement, alors il l'embrassa de nouveau chastement sur les lèvres. Sasuke eu la même réaction, mais en plus exagéré.

- Arrête! Non. On ne peut pas, dit-il au bord des larmes.

Naruto voyait qu'il disait ça à contrecœur. Il leva alors ses deux mains et prit la tête de son ami pour l'embrasser comme lui-même l'avait fait plus tôt. Mais cette fois-ci, il l'avait fait plus sauvagement et en le poussant contre le mur près de la porte.

Sasuke émit un léger gémissement et se laissa finalement aller, parce qu'il voulait vraiment embrasser Naruto. Son cœur ne battait que pour ça désormais. Il prit ses hanches en mains et le tira contre lui.

- Je savais que tu le voulais, dit joyeusement Naruto en séparent momentanément leurs bouches.

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, répondit l'autre garçon à bout de nerf.

Le blond scella de nouveau leurs lèvres et passa ses bras autour du cou du brun pour aller caresser sa sombre, mais douce, crinière. Pendant ce temps Sasuke fit lentement glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres pour retrouver sa récente jumelle. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, jusqu'à devenir sauvage et ardent. Naruto poussa son bassin contre celui de son amant et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Son érection était de nouveau très douloureuse dans son boxer. En relevant la tête, il vit le cou de son ami à découvert et décida de l'embrasser à son tour en remontant jusqu'à son oreille. Il embrassa derrière celle-ci et instinctivement sortit sa langue pour le lécher, comme Sasuke l'avait fait plus tôt.

- Mm… Na…Naruto, gémit le soumis en montant ses mains le long de son dos.

- Sasuke, gémit le blond à son tour, en tirant sur ses hanches.

Il frotta son érection contre celle de Sasuke, par-dessus leur vêtement. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il ne_ voulait_ plus.

- Na…Naru, on va venir encore si t'arrête pas, averti le plus vieux en tirant sur son dos.

- C'est… ce que je veux.

Sasuke ferma les yeux de bonheur, tandis que le blond se frottait de plus en plus fortement contre lui. Il appuya la tête contre le mur et sentit des goûtes d'eau descendre le long de sa nuque. Quand Naruto les vit, il les lécha en remontant jusqu'à son oreille. Le brun gémit de nouveau.

- Merde, Naru!

- C'est… trop bon.

Il aimait la sensation des mains de Sasuke qui caressait son dos en dessous de sa chemise, de leurs érections qui se frottait l'une contre l'autre et de leurs lèvres qui ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher de s'unir. Il aimait la sensation qu'était la chair et la jouissance. Il se maudit presque de n'avoir jamais essayé avant, mais il se demandait si ça aurait été aussi bon avec un autre homme que Sasuke.

- Je vais…

Sasuke agrippa fortement son bras et grogna, tandis que son corps explosait d'un autre orgasme. Naruto le suivit de près en s'agrippant au brun pour ne pas tomber. Il appuya sa tête contre son épaule et lui murmura doucement et faiblement.

- Reste, je t'en pris.

Sasuke monta sa main jusqu'à ses cheveux et les agrippa pour coller sa tête davantage contre lui.

- Je reste, dit-il en appuyant sa joue contre sa tête.

Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, appuyé contre le mur du vestibule, à reprendre connaissance de leurs orgasmes. Après de longues minutes de bonheur, Sasuke brisa le silence et disent :

- On… devrait se laver.

Naruto releva la tête de son épaule et le regarda dans les yeux en riant.

- Oui, tu… tu as raison.

Lentement, le blond se recula et posa son regard sur son boxer. Celui-ci était sale et collant au niveau de son entre-jambe. Il rougit et se tourna pour aller jusque dans le salon.

- Suis-moi, dit-il à Sasuke.

Celui-ci adhéra à sa demande et le suivit. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher, en montant les escaliers qui menait à l'étage supérieur, de mater le derrière de Naruto dans son fabuleux boxer gris. S'il ne se retiendrait pas, il le reprendrait là, dans les escaliers. Mais il résista à ses envies. Il avait en avait déjà assez fait pour l'instant et c'était déjà assez mit dans l'embarra.

- Je vais y aller en premier, dit le blond qui ne semblait pas du tout embarrasser. Sauf pour l'état de son boxer.

- Ok, répondit Sasuke en s'appuyant contre le rebord de la porte. Il était toujours aussi tremper.

Naruto se retourna et frissonna en voyant comment il le regardait d'une façon aussi dévergondé. Il devint de nouveau excité et rougit en entrant dans son dressing afin d'aller se laver.

- En attendant… Euh… fait ce que tu veux. Ça ne sera pas long.

Sasuke sourit et décroisa les bras pour mettre ses mains dans ses poches. Il continuait de regarder le blond d'une façon très sensuelle. Naruto vibra de nouveau et partit avant que le drame ne se refasse. Parce que ça ne paraissait pas, mais il était vraiment troublé de ce qui était arrivé.

Il se déshabilla, ouvrit les robinets et se dépêcha à entrer dans la douche.

Il soupira de bonheur en sentent l'eau chaude dégouliné contre son corps et ferma les yeux sans pensé à autre choses. Après quelques minutes, il reprit ses esprits et commença à se laver. Il ne devait pas prendre toute l'eau chaude, puisque Sasuke devrait prendre sa douche après lui.

Sasuke. En y repensant, il frissonna. Qu'elle soirée il avait passé. Enfin, qu'elle revirement de soirée. S'il s'était attendu à ça. «_Je savais que ça ne tarderais pas vous-deux.» «_Alors, t'es déjà de retour?» «_Tu m'as assez mit de côté pendant ta baise! Alors c'était bon?» _

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, évidement que c'était bon. Il rougit juste en repensant aux mains de Sasuke qui s'était retrouvé dans des endroits qu'il n'avait lui-même jamais touché. À sa bouche contre la sienne. À son... «_Pourquoi tu te touche là?» _«Je me touche pas!» _«Ah bon?»_

Naruto baissa le regard et remarqua qu'il avait empoigné son sexe en le lavant l'entre-jambe et qu'il ne cessait de se toucher. «Oh mon dieu! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?» «_Quand on a commencé, on ne peut plus s'arrêté!» _dit sa conscience.

Il se lâcha et continua de se laver, ailleurs. Mais son esprit resta auprès de sa soirée. Quand il frottait son torse à l'aide du savon, il pensait à la manière dont Sasuke l'avait fait plus tôt. Dans son dos, dans son cou, sur ses fesses. Il frissonna encore, mais devint de plus en plus nerveux. Jamais il n'avait fais ça. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant?

Il sortit de la douche, lavé et près à affronter le brun. Avant tout, il enfila un bas de pyjama blanc et un débardeur gris.

- Alors, tu vas pouvoir y allé, dit-il rapidement à Sasuke en entrant dans sa chambre, sans le regarder. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi près qu'il ne le croyait.

Le garçon était assit sur son lit et regardait tout autour de lui d'un air absent. Quand il remarqua Naruto il leva la tête et le regarda d'une façon plutôt intense. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de le regarder et de rougir. Pourquoi le regardait-il d'une façon aussi… aussi… «_Sensuelle!». _

- La… la douche est libre, dit-il en souriant bêtement.

Le plus vieux se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il frissonna juste à l'idée que Sasuke soit près de lui. Il ne pensait qu'à le toucher, qu'à l'entourer de ses bras et qu'à l'embrasser. «Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?» se demanda-t-il troublé.

- Est-ce que tu… pourrais me prêter des vêtements?

- Oh! Oui, oui.

_«Si t'aurais dit non, il serait resté tout nu.» _

Naruto rougit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis encore? Demanda le brun en ricanant.

- Quoi? Hein! Oh. Pour rien. Aller suis-moi, lui dit Naruto d'un ton désespéré. «Est-ce que tu pourrais te la fermer? J'ai l'air con à cause de toi!» _«Tu es con naturellement, mon chou!» _

Ils entrèrent tout deux dans le dressing et Naruto lui choisit un bas de pyjama et alors qu'il allait lui donner un haut, le brun l'arrêta.

- Ça va être correct. Juste le bas.

- Ah. D'accord, dit le blond, les joues toujours d'un rouge éclatant. Sasuke l'intimidait vraiment et il trouva cela très bizarre.

- Je… je vais y aller.

- OK.

Naruto ne bougea pas, mais Sasuke non plus. Pendant un instant, le blond se trouva stupide à rester là et le regarder. Les deux semblaient mal-à-aise, jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux ne dise :

- Est-ce que je… pourrais passer?

Naruto se retourna et vit qu'il bloquait le passage.

- Désolé, dit-il timidement en se poussant légèrement.

Il baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. «Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idi…» Il sentit quelque chose se déposer sur sa joue délicatement, tandis que Sasuke passait à ses côtés. Il leva la tête et une main à sa joue.

- C'est bon, on est tout les deux… Bizarre, dit Sasuke en rougissant à son tour avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain et de fermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

Naruto resta là pendants quelques secondes, fondant intérieurement. La façon dont Sasuke l'avait embrassé spontanément sur la joue l'avait séduit lui et sa conscience. «_Oh mon dieu.»_

Il alla dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, perdu. Le matin même, il maudissait sa vie d'être aussi longue et chiante, parce qu'il était seul depuis une semaine, cette après midi, il apprenait que Kakashi était lui aussi gay et ce soir, lui et Sasuke était sortit entre ami pour…

_Entre ami. _Et s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment sortit _entre ami_ et que Sasuke avait déjà tout prévu à l'avance? Non, c'était impossible, parce qu'en vérité, le plus vieux ne savait même pas encore qu'il était gay à 100%. Enfin, maintenant il devait probablement l'avoir _deviné_.

Il se laissa tomber sur son matelas, les bras dans les airs, et il regarda le plafond pendant un autre long moment pour relaxer. Quand il entendit la douche s'arrêter, il se redressa et réfléchit. Où Sasuke allait-il bien dormir?

Celui-ci sortit par le dressing quelques minutes plus tard, il était torse nu et ses cheveux dégoulinait encore légèrement contre sa poitrine. Naruto bava littéralement devant ce spectacle.

- Je… je dors où? Demanda le plus vieux.

Le blond reprit ses esprits et lui tendit une couverture et un oreiller.

- Mm… Je… Tu peux aller dans le salon.

Sasuke prit le tout et sourit. Naruto remarqua qu'il avait regardé son lit du coin de l'œil. Voulait-il dormir avec lui?

- Bonne nuit, Naruto, dit finalement Sasuke en s'éloignant vers la porte toujours avec le même sourire timide.

- Bo…Bonne nuit, bafouilla le plus jeune.

Il s'approcha également de la porte et la ferma, puis la lumière. Il entendit les pas que son ami faisait à l'étage. Il se coucha dans son lit en dessous des couvertures et rapprocha ses bras contre son corps. Il se sentait vide. Seul. Incomplet. Il lui manquait Sasuke auprès de lui.

Jamais il n'aurait crût qu'une chose pareil aurait pût arriver entre lui et Sasuke. Il ne l'avait toujours vu autrement qu'en ami. «_Menteur!» _Ok, peut-être qu'il l'avait toujours trouvé attirant, mais jamais il ne l'avait imaginé d'une autre façon. «_Et la bibliothécaire sexy?» _«Ça c'était toi!» _«Ok! Et quand tu as changé son costume d'halloween?» _

Naruto se figea et se rendit compte que, peut-être, il n'avait pas _toujours_ vu Sasuke qu'en simple ami après-tout.

_***Flashback* **_

_**- Viens! Dit-il en reprenant le bras du brun pour le trainer à l'étage.**_

_**Naruto le traina dans sa chambre et puis disparu dans son dressing. Il en sortit, la chemise que son ami Choji avait oublié chez lui, la fois où le blond avait fait un party chez lui et que tout le monde était resté à dormir, parce qu'ils étaient trop bourrés pour retourner chez eux. Choji s'était vomis dessus (Oui c'est dégoûtant) et le blond avait donné la chemise à Kakashi pour qu'il la lave. Il avait simplement oublié de la lui redonner. Même après trois ans.**_

_**Il prit cette chemise blanche, un pantalon qui était trop petit pour lui, des scandales qu'il n'avait jamais porté, parce qu'il les trouvait horrible, quoi que parfaite pour un costume, il sortit une couverture violette de l'armoire de sa salle de bain, ainsi que deux serviettes. **_

_**Il retourna dans sa chambre et jeta le tout sur son lit avant de s'attaqué à Sasuke. **_

_**- Bon! On va t'enlevé ça, dit le blond en commençant à déboutonner la chemise de son ami, spontanément. **_

_**Tout d'un coup, il se sentit drôle et gêner. Peut-être que Sasuke ne savait pas qu'il était gay, mais il le restait quand-même. Alors à chaque bouton qu'il enlevait de la chemise noir du plus vieux, il découvrait une parcelle de peau qu'il n'avait jamais vu encore. Sasuke était loin d'être baraqué comme Arnold Schwarzenegger, mais il n'était pas mince non plus. Ça le fit frissonner. Il n'avait hâte que de terminer ce qu'il faisait pour cesser de gémir intérieurement de la façon dont Sasuke était sexy. **_

_**Quand justement, il eu terminé, il lança le vêtement sur le lit. Tout n'était pas finit, il devait encore lui mettre son autre chemise. **_

_**- C'est… beaucoup trop grand. **_

_**- C'est voulu.**_

_**Quand Naruto se retourna pour prendre le pantalon, Sasuke entreprit de continuer à boutonner les boutons de la chemise.**_

_**- NON! Laisse-les comme ça.**_

_**Le brun fronça des sourcils. **_

_**- C'est pour le costume! **_

_**«Juste pour le costume?» Demanda sa conscience. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ok, peut-être que ça n'aurait pas fait de différence avec un peu plus de bouton attaché, mais pour lui et pour sa vu à lui. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait après tout pour les autres? Il avait bien le droit de maté sans consommé. **_

_***Fin flashback***_

_«Et tu l'avais pas remarqué avant?» _«Lâche-moi! De toute façon, ce qui est fait, est fait!»

Il se tourna et retourna ainsi de suite, dans son lit pendant un long moment. Son corps tremblait et il avait de plus en plus chaud. Juste à pensé que Sasuke était en bas, seul dans son salon et qu'ils y étaient i peine une heure pour s'adonner à un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais gouté. Il mourrait d'envie de le rejoindre et de remettre ça, mais ce serait beaucoup trop bizarre. Il entendit, à l'étage, des bruits, signe que le brun ne dormait pas. Peut-être était-il aussi stresser que lui.

Naruto ferma les yeux, mais ce ne fût pas une très bonne idée puisqu'il pensa à nouveau à Sasuke. À ses baisers, à ses mains, à…

Il soupira et grogna mentalement. «Pourquoi on a fait ça?»

Il tira son bras pour atteindre son téléphone. Il avait les hormones en surchauffe. Il voulait que Sasuke le rejoigne, mais il était trop timide pour aller le chercher. Il ouvrit sa boîte de contact et prit le nom de Sasuke. Il cliqua sur _Envoyez un message. _

Il ne savait pas comment lui dire. Comment lui demander. À bout de nerf, il ne fit que lui écrire :

**De Naruto à 00 :18 : Sasuke… **

Il n'avait pu écrire plus. Si le plus vieux le voulait autant que lui, il comprendrait.

Il entendit le son du téléphone de Sasuke à l'étage et les bruit qu'il fit pour atteindre l'appareil. Il fut aussi heureux d'entendre ses pas s'approcher de lui de plus en plus. Il entendit l'escalier grincé sous ses pieds et se retourna contre la fenêtre pour ne pas qu'il le voit quand il entrerait. Il était vraiment intimidé, mais attendait avec impatience qu'il soit à ses côtés.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, le cœur du blond fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Les pas se rapprochèrent et il sentit sa couverture se lever pour accueillir une nouvelle personne en dessous.

Sasuke se coucha à ces côtés, mais lui fit également dos, sans parlé, ni rien dire. Naruto frissonnait. Comment faire en sorte qu'ils se rapprochent sans que ça paraisse bizarre? Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer, l'embrasser…

Après un long moment, il souffla :

- Merci d'être monté.

- C'est toi qui m'avais dit de descendre.

- Je ne pensais pas que… tu voudrais rester, murmura le blond.

Tout à coup, il sentit le brun bouger derrière lui. Il frissonna de bonheur en sentent ses bras l'entourer pour l'attirer vers lui. Il sentit également son torse nu se frotter contre son t-shirt. «_Pourquoi diable en porte-tu un?» _

- Naruto, murmura le brun en posant sa tête dans son cou.

Il frissonna quand il sentit ses lèvres l'embrassé au niveau de la nuque.

- Est-ce que… tu es…

Sasuke commença à caresser son torse tout en l'embrassant et en le faisant dans son cou, derrière son oreille et sur son épaule.

- Oui… Je suis gay, avoua le blond en devinant le reste de sa question, toi?

Il lui avait demandé en gémissant légèrement. Comment pouvait-il être de nouveau aussi excité?

- Oui.

Il fut surpris, mais heureux. Finalement, ils étaient vraiment dans le même bateau. Naruto se retourna et se coucha sur le dos pour pouvoir regarder le brun dans les yeux. Il lui demanda :

- Depuis quand?

Sasuke ricana, il était resté pencher légèrement au dessus du corps de son ami et le voir dans cette position l'intimidait. Quoi qu'elle l'excitait énormément.

- C'est vraiment important? demanda-t-il en se penchant doucement vers le visage du blond.

- O…Oui, bafouilla celui-ci. Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser dans sa poitrine.

Sasuke sourit et lui répondit :

- Quand je me suis rendu compte que… les femmes ne m'excitaient pas. Et toi? Demanda-t-il en retour.

- J'avais 16 ans et je craquais pour mon prof de littérature, dit le blond en rigolant.

Il regardait le torse de Sasuke et mourait d'envie de le touché.

- C'est bien, répondit celui-ci en s'abaissant de nouveau.

Leurs lèvres se touchait presque quand il s'arrêta. Naruto frissonnait à chaque fois que la respiration de son amant touchait son visage.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, Naruto.

- J'ai… J'ai vraiment envi que tu le fasses encore, Sasuke, murmura le blond en montant sa mains à l'endroit désiré.

Il la plaqua sur son torse et le caressa de haut en bas jusqu'à sa nuque. Il caressa lentement les cheveux de Sasuke derrière sa tête et tira sur celle-ci pour qu'elle s'appuie contre la sienne.

- Naruto, murmura le brun presque en gémissant.

- Embrasse-moi, je t'en pris, répondit le blond.

Sasuke flancha et scella leurs lèvres.

Lentement, il se plaça sur le blond qui gémissait de bonheur. Il le déshabilla, baisa chaque parcelle de son corps, pendant que lui caressait le sien. Surtout, ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, pendant des heures, avant de s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre tout aussi confus de la situation, quoi que tout ce qui comptait maintenant était qu'ils étaient pour la première fois, _ceux qu'ils auraient toujours dût être. _


	10. Chapter 10

Une douce brise refroidit le corps chaud et nu du blond qui somnolait paisiblement dans son lit. Il avait sûrement oublié de fermer la fenêtre avant de se coucher. Le soleil ne semblait pas sur le point de se montrer, mais après de longues minutes à geler sous la brise qui venait de dehors, il décida de lever la couverture sur son torse.

Tout à coup, il sentit quelqu'un bouger derrière lui et sentit un dos se collé contre le sien. Instinctivement, Naruto se redressa apeuré, mais se figea quand il remarqua la personne à ses côtés.

Sasuke était là, nu, complètement sortit de la couverture, et en petite boule sur le côté droit de son lit. Il sourit en repensant à sa précédente soirée, qui avait été beaucoup plus que magistrale.

Après un petit moment de contemplation, il se leva, ferma la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Il regarda une nouvelle fois Sasuke en souriant et descendit à l'étage. Il se sentait comblé, comme si ce qui manquait à sa vie était maintenant présent. «_Le sexe t'a comblé?» «_Pourquoi pas?» _«Pervers!»_

Il ouvrit la porte de son balcon de derrière et décida d'aller s'y assoir. Il avait gardé sa grosse couverture avec lui et s'était entouré de celle-ci pour, premièrement, ne pas avoir froid, et deuxièmement, ne pas être nu à l'extérieur.

La brume cachait tout son jardin et tout ce que l'on pouvait voir de l'extérieur était le cerisier du blond, qui perdait ses fleurs à l'approche de l'hiver. Il faisait froid également, mais pas assez pour qu'il ait besoin de se mettre des gants et une tuque. Il était bien simplement en vêtement chaud. Quoi que pour l'instant, ceux-ci se résuma à être une grosse douillette.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira de bonheur en repensant à ce qu'il vivait. «_Dire que hier, tu disais qu'il était ton meilleur ami». _Naruto ricana. Oui, il croyait qu'ils étaient simplement ami et qu'il le resterait toujours, mais maintenant, c'était impossible. Trop de chose s'était passé. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça allait impliquer pour le reste. Sasuke restait toujours fiancé et lui était toujours enfermer dans le placard. Il n'y avait que Kiba, Kakashi et maintenant Sasuke qui savait qu'il était gay et il n'était pas près à le redire à qui quiconque avant un long moment. «_Vous allez être quoi alors? Fuck friends?» _Naruto grimaça, il détestait se terme. «Jamais de la vie!» «_Alors, vous êtes quoi?»_

Le blond resta pensif pendant un instant. Sa conscience avait raison, pour une fois. Qu'allait-il être s'ils n'étaient plus de simple amis?

Tout à coup, il sentit une présence à ses côtés. La personne s'assit sur le bras de la chaise où il était lui-même assit et elle le regarda intensément dans les yeux.

Vu la manière dont Sasuke le regardait, il comprit que non, il ne pourrait plus être ami.

- Tu t'es levé tôt, dit-il au garçon d'un sourire contagieux.

Sasuke ricana.

- Je me suis fais réveiller par mon téléphone, mais pour vrai, je commençais à avoir froid.

Il rougit, puis fixa Naruto, celui-ci était partit avec la seul couverture en le laissa complètement à poil dans son lit. Le blond rougit à son tour.

- Désolé, dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Le brun ne cessa de le regardé dans les yeux, Naruto ne put déceler ce qu'il pensait, ou même ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le brun parle.

- Je vais devoir partir pendant un moment, dit-il.

- Où ça?

- Je dois aller au Japon, question d'affaire. Mon père m'a envoyé un message ce matin.

Il baissa la tête tristement pendant que le plus jeune le regardait outré.

- Alors, tu vas y retourné?

- Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas le choix.

«Pour l'instant? Alors, il a l'intention de… faire quelque chose par la suite?» Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- J'espère que… qu'il ne te mènera pas la vie dur.

- Au contraire, il va le faire. Mais…

Sasuke le fixa tristement, mais tendrement.

- J'ai… je t'ai pour m'aidée. Maintenant, dit-il nerveusement.

Le cœur du blond rata un bond et il sourit de bonheur, sans lâcher son ami des yeux.

- Oui, je vais toujours être là si tu as besoin de moi, dit-il d'un ton doux.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant, passant de leurs yeux à leurs lèvres. Le désir d'être près l'un de l'autre, de se touché, de s'embrasser et de se caresser ne s'était toujours pas dissipé. Avec raison, maintenant qu'il y avait goûté une fois, pourquoi s'en passé?

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait faire les premiers pas, mais après un moment, le plus vieux posa sa main à la joue du blond et la caressa lentement.

- Ta peau est si douce, murmura-t-il en rapprochant leur visage, tes lèvres aussi.

Naruto ferma les yeux et laissa Sasuke l'embrasser tendrement en lui caressant la joue puis la nuque. Lui, monta sa main et la posa sur la cuisse du brun qui reposait sur l'accoudoir de la chaise. Leur deux corps s'enflammèrent instantanément. À croire qu'avec un simple baiser, ils étaient déjà excités.

Ce fut le cas et ils ne s'empêchèrent pas d'aller plus loin. Enfin, Sasuke ne s'en empêcha pas.

- J'adore la vu, dit-il en baissant le regard sur le corps de Naruto.

Celui-ci suivi les yeux de son ami et rougit en voyant que la couverture ne cachait plus son corps et qu'il était complètement nu, à la vu de son ami. Surtout que son sexe était très gonflé.

- T'inquiète pas, dit le brun, je vais m'occupé de ça avant de partir.

Il recommença à l'embrasser et Naruto gémit de contentement quand il sentit la main de Sasuke se poser directement sur son sexe.

- Argh… Sa… mm…

Le brun entama de long et douloureux mouvement qui firent perdre la tête au plus jeune. Tout son corps vibrait à cette sensation de bien-être que lui donnait Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrête, mais il allait jouir dans sa couverture sinon.

- Sasuke, je… vais…

Les mouvements s'arrêtèrent et le corps du brun disparu de ses côtés. Naruto était trop perturbé mentalement pour ouvrir les yeux et pour regarder. Mais reprit conscience quand deux mains vinrent lui caresser les cuisses de haut en bas, sans touché son entre-jambe. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Sasuke, à genou devant lui. «Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon…»

- ARGH! OUI, gémit-il en s'accrochant au bras de sa chaise quand la langue de son ami vint lécher tout le long de son membre.

Il entendit le plus vieux ricaner alors qu'il s'était reculer pour échapper au coup de rein qu'il avait donné instinctivement.

- Tu aime ça? Demanda Sasuke d'un ton pervers en recommençant ses caresses.

- Mmm… S'il te plaît.

- S'il te plait quoi?

- En…Encore.

Sasuke sourit en continuant de le masturbé, il répondit :

- Avec plaisir.

Naruto sentit tout son sexe être enrobé par la bouche de Sasuke. Il déplaça ses mains sur le crâne du plus vieux, tandis que ses jambes commencèrent à trembler et à bougé toute seul sans qu'il ne puisse s'arrêté, il allait jouir violement.

- Ah…Ah…Mm… Sa…Sasu…

Le brun bougea rapidement en serrant ses lèvres autour de son membre et en faisant bouger sa langue autour de son gland quand il remontait. Ses mains caressèrent ses cuisses en montant jusqu'à son ventre. Naruto ne tint plus et, sans qu'il ne puisse avertir son ami, il jouit dans sa bouche en criant son nom et en se penchant vers l'avant, faisant en sorte que les cheveux de Sasuke chatouillent son ventre. Il tira également légèrement sur sa tignasse noire, puis en une fraction de secondes lâcha le tout en s'effondrant dans la chaise.

Sasuke lécha la longueur de son ami, pour recueillir tout le sperme qui avait coulé, et se pourlécha les lèvres en montant sur le siège avec Naruto.

- C'est meilleur que je le pensais, dit-il d'un ton salace en chevauchant Naruto.

- O…Oui. C'est… ce que… je me… disais aussi, dit le blond essoufflé.

Sasuke sourit et caressa la joue de son ami avant de se lever.

- Tu devrais aller te laver pendant que je fais à déjeuné. Mon jet ne part qu'à une heure, alors j'ai le temps, il n'est que huit heure.

Il partit et laissa Naruto là, sur la chaise, complètement nu et dégoulinant de sueur, mais il le laissa avec une sensation qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier.

OoOoO

- Tu reviens en ville quand?

- Vendredi au plus tard.

Naruto et Sasuke était devant l'entrée de la maison en attente du départ du dernier. Le blond était réticent à le voir partir. Il avait passé une si belle matinée.

Tout d'abord, le plus vieux leur avait préparé des crêpes et ensuite ils s'étaient installé devant la cheminé où ils avaient fait un peu plus que simplement parler. Maintenant, Sasuke partait chez lui faire ses bagages pour ensuite partir pendant presqu'une semaine.

- Tu… tu vas m'appeler? Demanda le blond en espèrent avoir une réponse positive.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir. Je vais probablement être occupé, avoua Sasuke tristement.

Naruto hocha la tête en comprenant qu'il partait pour le travail. De toute façon, il ne lui devait rien. Ils étaient loin d'être un couple. Mais qu'était-il? Il n'avait pas eu de réponse.

- Alors, je… j'y vais, dit Sasuke en ouvrant la porte.

Il la traversa, mais Naruto l'arrêta. Il reposa son regard sur le plus jeune et l'écouta.

- Je… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait… De... de nous. Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver? Demanda celui-ci anxieusement.

Le brun baissa la tête en se mordant la lèvre, il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Sincèrement, il finit par dire.

- J'ai l'habitude de dire que rien n'arrive par hasard, dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux, et je crois que, ce qu'on à fait ce n'est surtout pas arrivé pour rien.

Il le regarda un instant, puis avant qu'il ne ferma la porte, Naruto s'avança rapidement vers celle-ci, l'ouvrit pour avoir l'accès au plus vieux et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant son départ.

- J'espérais que tu dises ça, murmura-t-il avant de se reculer légèrement.

Sasuke sourit. Le blond venait de le prendre par surprise, mais il n'avait pas détesté ça.

- À bientôt, Naruto.

Puis il se dirigea vers le taxi qui l'emmènerait chez lui. Naruto ferma la porte et s'adossa contre celle-ci en soupirant. «Ce n'est surtout pas arrivé pour rien». Se répéta-t-il dans sa tête. Au moins, il n'avait pas à se soucier d'autre chose avant le retour de son ami. Quoi que ça allait être difficile.

Il se redressa, tentant de prendre un air joyeux, et décida d'enfin aller écrire. Il devrait en être capable maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé un minimum de joie.

Il ouvrit son ordinateur qui était resté éteinte durant toute la semaine, puis ouvrit la page où il était rendu et laissa part à son imagination pour le reste.

_- Je Coâ-que nous somme perdu._

_- Ne te décourage pas Gamakichi. On va trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. _

_Tout à coup, quelque chose sauta à côtés d'eux. De peur que ce ne soit une couleuvre où un autre animal dangereux, ils sautèrent à leur tour et se cachèrent dans un buisson. _

_- Hey les gars, Coâ, je ne mort pas, croisa une petite et jolie batracienne. _

_Gama-chan resta surpris de voir à qu'elle point il trouva cette grenouille de son goût avec sa jolie peau de couleur violette et de ses deux grands yeux noirs. _

_- Je… Euh, bafouilla Gama-chan en sortant de sa cachette. _

_- Salut. Coâ! Moi c'est Gamakichi et lui c'est Gama-chan. Coâ. _

_- Enchanté, moi c'est…_

Naruto resta déconcerté. Il ne s'était pas attendu à entrer un nouveau personnage dans son histoire. Comment l'appeler Gama…Gama… il fut difficile de trouver un nom puisque la seul chose à lequel il pensait était Sasuke. «Gama…Gama… Pourquoi pas… Gamasuke? Non. Ça ne fais pas trop fille… euh… Ah! Oui, Gamasuki!»

_- Enchanté, moi c'est Gamasuki._

_- Enchanté, dit Gamakichi, est-ce que tu pourrais nous aidée? _

_Gama-chan restait figé devant la petite grenouille. _

_- Vous êtes perdu? Coâ. _

_Alors que la petite grenouille orangée allait parler, Gama-chan s'interposa et parla enfin à Gamasuki._

_- Nous venons du marais de Konoha. Coâ. Et nous voulons coâ-aller dans la forêt du Son. Sais-tu où c'est? _

_La petite grenouille sourit fortement, heureuse de pouvoir leurs êtres utiles. _

_- Je vous y amènerai avec joie. Coâ. _

_Avec bonheur, Gama-chan sauta à côté de sa nouvelle amie, suivit de Gamakichi qui les regardait de ses deux grands yeux, avec humour. Gama-chan avait enfin craqué pour une petite batracienne. _

OoOoO

_- Nous arrivons à la frontière de la forêt du Son, annonça Gamasuki._

_Enfin, ils y étaient arrivés. _

_- Merci de nous avoir aidée, dit Gamakichi, tu coâ rester avec nous? _

_Gama-chan regarda la petite grenouille en espérant qu'elle dirait oui._

_- Ça me ferait plaisir, qu'est-ce que tu en pense? Coâ, dit-elle en s'adressant à la grenouille de couleur verte. _

_- Oui, j'adorais coâ._

_Sur ce, ils traversèrent la frontière et sautèrent à travers les environs afin de trouvez le marais du vile serpent, qui avait certainement volé leur fleur magique._

- NARUTO UZUMAKI!

Le blond sursauta et tomba hors de sa chaise qui tomba par terre à son tour.

- Je savais que tu m'aurais oublié!

- Ki... Kiba! Oh mon dieu désolé, s'excusa Naruto en se frottant la tête. Il s'était cogné contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

- En plus, tu ne faisais qu'écrire! Comment t'as pu oublier?

Naruto réfléchit. Il n'avait qu'une simple explication à lui donner, mais hésitait.

- Je… heu… en faite… j'étais avec Sasuke.

Kiba haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras. Il regarda son ami fixement dans les yeux.

- Toi, tu me cache quelque chose.

Naruto ricana.

- T'as le temps d'écouté une longue histoire des plus troublante? Demanda le blond.

Ce fut au tour à Kiba de ricaner.

- Une chance que je suis venu ce soir te mener Akamaru et non demain matin.

En parlant de lui, Akamaru arriva en courant dans le salon et sauta sur Naruto d'un air joyeux, sachant que c'était lui qui allait le garder pendant une semaine.

- Oui, quelle chance!

OoOoO

- QUOI? T'ES PLUS VIERGE?

Naruto rougit, il venait de tout raconté à son ami. Pas au moindre détail, mais il savait maintenant ce qui était important.

- Pourquoi tu cris comme ça? Dit Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air timide.

- Désolé. C'est que, je… Wow! C'est drôle, moi qui croyait que tu finirais vieux garçon.

- Merci! Tu m'encourage beaucoup, dit le blond sarcastiquement.

- Non, mais sérieux. J'en reviens pas. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant? Ça doit vraiment être…

- Bizarre. Oui ça l'est.

- Vous êtes ensemble?

- Euh! Non.

- Tu l'aime alors?

Naruto ne répondit rien, il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire.

- Non. Je crois pas…

Kiba devint de plus en plus confus.

- Vous êtes fuck…

- NON PLUS! S'écria le blond. Il ne voulait surtout pas entendre ces mots là.

- On dirait que tu as peur d'entendre ça, vit le brun, est-ce que tu as peur, parce que tu crois que c'est ce que vous aller êtres à partir de maintenant?

Dans le mile, Kiba avait touché dans le mile.

- Écoute, je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi que je te dise ça, mais s'il ne veut que du sexe, tu dois tout de suite arrêter ça.

- Et bien on verra. Pour l'instant, il est partit au Japon et je ne peux pas le contacter. En plus, ça ne se demande pas. Je suis… certain, que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. On a… peut-être simplement fait une erreur.

Kiba se mordit la lèvre en regardant son ami tristement.

- Je ne crois pas que… Vous pourrez redevenir comme avant. Je veux dire, de simples amis.

Naruto soupira en baissant la tête.

- Oui, je sais, mais… je sais que ça va bien se finir. Sa…Sasuke n'est pas comme ça.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que ce fût le temps pour Kiba de partir.

- Je prends l'avion très tôt demain matin, expliqua-t-il, j'espère que tu n'auras pas de problème avec Akamaru. Oui mon chien, papa va s'ennuyer de toi, dit-il en se penchant vers son animal qui gémissait tristement.

Naruto ricana légèrement en regardant se spectacle.

- T'inquiète pas, je vais bien m'occupé de lui.

- Je n'en doute pas! Bon, à vendredi!

- À vendredi, répéta le blond en envoyant la main à son ami.

Quand il partit, il regarda Akamaru.

- Alors ça va être moi et toi, seul, toute la semaine, dit-il avant de soupirer.

La bonne humeur qu'il avait plus tôt venait de repartir en même temps que Kiba. Il avait raison. Aussitôt que Sasuke serait de retour, ils auraient besoin de se parler. Sérieusement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas de plus, quelqu'un entra dans sa demeure sans cogné, il crut pendant un instant que ça aurait été Kiba qui ne pouvait plus partir sans son chien, c'était vraiment son genre, mais Kakashi apparut à la place.

- Oh! Naruto. Je viens de voir Kiba partir, dit l'adulte en refermant la porte derrière lui.

_«Je crois que c'est partit. Il va t'appeler Naruto et te tutoyer maintenant. ENFIN! Finit les Monsieur»_

- Ouais, il m'a demandé de garder Akamaru pendant une semaine.

Kakashi acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Je croyais que tu partais toute la semaine?

- Non, en fait, je reste en ville, mais je suis revenu pour voir si tout allait.

Naruto hocha la tête, puis sentit son ventre gronder. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien mangé d'autre que les crêpes de Sasuke le matin même.

- Oui tout va bien. Tu… tu reste pour diner?

Il vit son domestique hésité un moment avant de répondre :

- Oui, aucun problème.

- Tu n'es pas obligé non plus!

- Non! C'est… ok.

Ils partir dans la salle à manger puis remarqua que rien ne les tentaient. Naruto proposa alors de commander des nouilles et dit à Kakashi qu'il lui offrait. Ils attendirent ensuite leur repas, puis quand celui-ci arriva, ils allèrent s'installé dans le salon.

- Comment ça c'est passé avec… avec Sasuke? Demanda le plus vieux au bout d'un moment.

«Ah! Finit le _Monsieur Uchiwa!» _Se dit-il avant de se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire.

- Je… euh… Ça c'est bien passé, dit-il simplement.

- Je suis heureux pour... vous.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Quand est-ce qu'il comprendra?

- Kakashi. Est-ce qu'on peut parler sincèrement, en tant qu'ami? Demanda-t-il d'un air désespéré.

Il vit le plus vieux baisser la tête en réfléchissant. Hésitait-il vraiment à ce qu'il puisse se parler normalement?

- Évidement, dit finalement le plus vieux.

Naruto soupira de bonheur.

- D'accord. Je… je voulais m'excuser. Pour hier.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Je… enfin… Je voulais aussi te dire que, j'étais content que tu m'ai dit que toi aussi tu… que tu…

- Que j'étais gay, termina Kakashi d'un ton froid.

- O…Oui.

- Naruto, veux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as aussi honte?

- Je… je n'ai pas…

Il se fit dévisager par l'homme avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase. Ok. Peut-être avait-il honte de ce qu'il était.

- Je ne suis simplement pas près à l'avouer à mon tour.

Kakashi hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

- Je comprends. Tout le monde n'est pas comme moi, dit-il tristement.

Naruto fronça des sourcils.

- Comment ça?

- Ce n'est pas important. Je dois y aller maintenant, Iru… Enfin… Je suis attendu.

Le plus vieux se leva en prenant les bols de nouilles qui trainaient sur la table.

- Je vais jeter ça, prendre quelques vêtement et je reviendrai après demain pour faire le ménage.

- Pas de problème. J'aurais pût m'en occupé aussi.

- C'est mon travaille, _Monsieur. _

Puis il partit, laissant Naruto seul avec un chien qui bavait littéralement en regardant ses nouilles. Il regarda l'animal puis lui donna le reste de son bol.

- Tiens mange, je n'ai plus faim.

Décidément, Naruto allait de plus en plus mal, au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient sans Sasuke. Sans ses bras et sans ses baisers.

En maudissant sa tête de repensé à ça, il se coucha sur le divan et invita Akamaru à se coucher avec lui. Il flatta l'animal pendant plusieurs heures en regardant la télé, sans vraiment l'écouté. Ses pensés restaient les mêmes. Qu'allait-il dire à Sasuke quand il allait revenir de son voyage? Resterait-il ami ou deviendrait-il beaucoup plus proche? Il s'endormit après de longues heures, la tête remplis de crainte et surtout de peur.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir à tous! Moment émouvant en vu :O

J'espère que vous apprécierez :)

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Le lendemain matin du départ de Sasuke, Naruto resta au lit pendant des heures avant de se lever. Il n'avait aucune motivation et aucun désir. Il se sentait mal, fatiguer et triste. Surtout qu'il était seul.

Il se retourna et fixa la seule source de joie de la maison.

- Tu as faim? On va se faire à manger?

- WOUAF!

- Bon… Tu peux me donner une pousser pour m'aider à me le…AAAAH!

Akamaru venait de le pousser dans le dos, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper et tomba par terre.

- Aie! Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

- WOUAF!

Il leva les yeux au ciel, s'assit en tailleur sur le plancher de sa chambre et tira le bras pour prendre son téléphone.

- Ah! Une heure de l'après midi. Tu dois avoir faim…

- WOUAF! Cria Akamaru debout sur son lit.

Naruto gémit de douleur et se leva en remettant sa couverture en place.

- Viens. On va manger des Pancakes.

- WOUAF!

Ils descendirent au première étage et firent à manger. Enfin, Naruto fit à manger.

Après leur repas, le blond décida d'aller en promenade avec le chien. Il sortit sa laisse, mit sa veste et allait sortir, mais remarqua qu'il était toujours en pyjama. «_Tu aurais été super en pyjama de Bob l'éponge dehors.» _«C'est ça, moque toi de moi!» «_C'est ce que je fait.» _

Pas plus motivé que ça à s'habiller correctement, Naruto n'enfila qu'un jogging gris, quand même assez propre, et son t-shirt orange. De toute façon, le temps était encore brumeux et personne n'allait sortir en cette température, donc personne n'allait vraiment remarquer ce qu'il portait.

Ils parcoururent quelques rues, s'arrêtant quand Akamaru voyait un écureuil ou un facteur et reprenaient leur chemins comme si ne rien était. Après une bonne demi-heure de marche ils arrivèrent devant la maison de ses parents. Il se dit que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'aller leur faire une petite visite.

Ils coururent jusqu'au portail de la demeure et sonna au garde, pour qu'on leurs ouvrent les grilles.

- Qui est là? Demanda la voix dans l'intercome.

- Asuma, c'est Naruto.

- Ah! Oui, je vous ouvre immédiatement.

- Merci.

Les grilles se poussèrent du chemin en un bruit métallique et fort. «_Ils devraient penser à mettre de l'huile.» _

Ils marchèrent ensuite jusqu'au deux grande porte du manoir. Il n'avait pas besoin de cogner puisque c'était chez lui, mais de toute façon, une dame lui ouvrit la porte avant qu'il n'entre par lui-même.

- Salut Anko, est-ce que mes parents sont là? Demanda-t-il à la dame.

- Votre mère est partit faire des course avec Kurenai et votre père est dans son bureau. Je vais vous le chercher?

- Oui, dit-lui que je serai dans le salon.

- Parfait, Monsieur.

La jeune femme prit son manteau et partit l'accrocher avant de monter à l'étage, pour aller chercher Minato. Pendant ce temps, Naruto enleva la laisse d'Akamaru et partit dans le salon avec lui.

Après de longues minutes d'attendes l'adulte arriva avec son fidèle sourire aux lèvres. Naruto ne retenait pas du voisin.

- Salut mon fils, que me vaut ta visite? Demanda le plus vieux en tendant ses bras.

- Salut papa!

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras et prirent un siège.

- Je te dérangeais? Demanda le plus jeune.

- Non, en fait, je commençais à m'ennuyer et j'étais sur le point de t'appeler.

- Ah bon! Pourquoi? Demanda Naruto intrigué.

- Ton parrain et ta marraine viennent diner à la maison et je voulais t'inviter.

- Ah! Et bien, maintenant que je suis là. Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. Je m'ennuyais.

- Tu n'étais pas avec Sasuke? Demanda Minato d'un air subtile en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

- Non en fais je… Quoi? Pourquoi tu me demande ça?

Naruto fut outré de cette question. Qu'est-ce que son père essayait à nouveau d'insinuer? Celui-ci prit une gorgé de son verre d'eau, qu'Anko leurs avaient apportés, et déposa le verre sur la table avant de joindre ses mains, signe qu'il s'apprêtait à lui parler sérieusement. Naruto trembla. La dernière fois qu'il avait été dans cette situation, c'était quand il avait brulé le tapis du salon à ses 13 ans.

- Tu sais, j'ai parlé à Kakashi.

Naruto se figea.

- QUOI? Qu'est-ce qu'il?... Oh mon dieu! Non. Papa je…

- Attends. Laisse-moi finir.

Le blond n'avait pas envi de le laisser finir. La peur venait de prendre le dessus sur lui. Il était sur le point de se lever et de partir en courant, mais Minato le devança.

- Je lui ais dit de cesser d'agir en Majordome avec toi. Est-ce qu'il l'a fait?

Naruto soupira. «Fiou! Il n'a rien dit. J'ai eu peur.» «_Pour tout dire, moi aussi.» _

- Oh! Ça? Oui. En quelque sorte, mais je me demande toujours pourquoi il était comme ça? Il est tellement étrange. Depuis le temps qu'on se connait.

- Kakashi est quelqu'un de très conventionnel, mais il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Il s'est donner un rôle très précis et il a décidé de l'incarné jusqu'au bout, expliqua Minato.

Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant rien.

- Explique?

- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu connaisses l'histoire de ton ami et que tu l'aide comme il t'a aidé depuis des années. .

Naruto hocha la tête ravi. «ENFIN DES RÉPONSES!»

- Quand tu es née, ta mère avait beaucoup de mal à s'occupé de toute la maison et de toi y compris. Alors je suis partit au japon pour chercher un serviteur digne et fiable. C'est là que j'ai appris la mort d'un de mes plus grand ami, Sakumo Hatake. Le père de Kakashi.

Naruto s'était assit en tailleur sur le divan et tenait sa tête entre ses mains, alors que ses coudes reposaient sur ses genoux. Il était en mode écoute, pendant qu'Akamaru s'était étendu dans un coin du salon. Plus précisément, près de la cheminé. Minato continua son récit.

- Quand j'ai appris ça, je suis tout de suite allé voir son fils, qui était maintenant orphelin. Le père de Kakashi, autrefois, faisait partit d'une… d'une vieille association de ninja. Tu te rappelle de l'histoire que je te racontais à propos d'eux quand tu étais jeune?

- JE LE SAVAIS QUE C'ÉTAIT VRAI CETTE HISTOIRE, S'écria Naruto en pointant son père du doigt. Celui-ci ricana et continua.

- C'est beaucoup plus triste que ça. Kakashi avait quinze ans à l'époque et il avait vécu toute sa vie pour devenir un ninja comme son père. Depuis qu'il avait 5 ans, il se faisait entrainé par son père. Mais quand il est mort, j'ai appris que Kakashi venait d'être renvoyer de l'association. Sa mère était morte quand il était né et Sakumo venait d'être sacrifier lors d'une des missions de l'Anbu. Les ninjas dont je te parlais. C'était des hommes cruelles et sans scrupule, mais qui se transmettait le boulot de génération en génération. C'était une organisation secrète, mais très importante pour le gouvernement japonais. Quand j'ai appris que Kakashi était maintenant seul, sans foyer et sans personne, j'ai décidé de le prendre sous mon aile et de le faire devenir ton domestique. Voilà.

- Mais, pourquoi il s'est fait renvoyé? Demanda Naruto qui n'avait pas comprit cette partie de l'histoire.

Minato soupira.

- Parce qu'il a affirmé son homosexualité.

Le plus jeune des deux blonds se figea. Alors, son père savait lui aussi pour Kakashi?

- Ah… Ah bon.

- Oui. Il avait un petit copain à l'époque. Je crois qu'il s'appelait Iruka. Mais je peux me tromper, ça fait longtemps. Lui, il est resté dans les Anbu après que Kakashi s'est fait renvoyer. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Kakashi m'en avait un peu parlé quand on est arrivé ici. J'avais de la compassion pour lui et il m'a dit ce qui le tracassait. Personne ne devrais se cacher et lui il l'avait comprit, seulement… il n'a pas eu la chance que d'autre ont. Même s'il ne la prenne pas toujours.

Minato regarda son fils du coin de l'œil, tandis que celui-ci gardait la tête baissé. Il savait maintenant, à cause du sarcasme pourri de son père, qu'il savait tout.

- Papa, dit-il d'un ton faible, désolé, j'aurais du… tellement du…

Minato tourna la tête et l'encouragea mentalement à continuer.

- J'avais tellement peur que… que vous me rejetiez toi et maman, dit Naruto en commençant à pleurer.

Le plus vieux ne put plus attendre et prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Tu sais, on est pareille toi et moi, à quelque exception près, dit-il en ricanant, mais jamais je ne t'aurais renié ou quoi que ce soit. Tu es mon fils et je t'aime. Tu peux me le dire.

- Papa.

- Oui?

- Je suis gay.

Minato sourit.

- Merci, je suis heureux de le savoir maintenant, dit le vieux blond en se reculant, tu sais, ça n'a pas été facile à deviner, crois-moi!

- Ah bon? Alors, comment tu as su?

- Pour être honnête avec toi, pendant que je te voyais côtoyez les jeunes femmes que ta mère te présentait, je voyais bien que quelque chose ne marchait pas. Mais je ne faisais comme si rien était et me disait qu'elles ne te plaisaient simplement pas. Mais quand je t'ai vue avec… Sasuke. C'était tellement différent.

Naruto baissa la tête. À cause de ça, il se remit à pensé au brun. À ce qu'ils avaient fait. Leur baiser et surtout, la nuit qu'il avait passé avec lui.

- Naruto. Je sais que… je ne suis pas bien placer pour te dire ça, mais… Ça me dérange pas que tu aime les hommes. Seulement, sait bien les choisir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Ne tombe pas amoureux de n'importe-qui. Tu pourrais le regretter.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux pour l'instant, donc tout va bien, dit le plus jeune des blonds en regardant Akamaru qui s'était endormit sur le tapis.

Minato le regarda incertain.

- D'accord, dit-il convaincu, mais si tu tombe amoureux, tache de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas de Sasuke Uchiwa, ça te briserait le cœur de vivre en aimant un homme fiancé et hétéro.

Naruto ricana. _Hétéro? _Vraiment? Puis quand il réalisa ce que son père pensait de la relation entre lui et le brun, il leva vivement la tête et le fixa d'un air outré.

- Non! Pourquoi vous me dites tous ça? Je le sais et… c'est ça. Je sais. Point.

- Kakashi t'as parlé lui aussi?

- Oui, juste après m'avoir avoué qu'il était gay.

- Tu lui as dit que tu l'étais toi aussi?

- Oui.

- C'est bien. Vous pourrez vous soutenir. Il en a besoin lui aussi. Je crois qu'il n'est jamais sortit avec personne depuis son jeune âge. Il a toujours été dévoué à son premier amour. Le pire est que je crois qu'ils ne se parlent même plus.

Naruto ricana et comprit à qu'elle point Kakashi devait être un homme romantique.

- Tu as tors. Il parlait avec un Iruka au téléphone il y a un mois et là, il est avec un de ses vieux amis qui est en voyage en ville. Je suis certain que c'est lui, dit-il souriant. Il trouvait ça très mignon en fin de compte et était heureux pour son ami.

Minato sourit.

- C'est bien.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant de reprendre parole.

- Naruto, j'ai été vraiment honnête en te disant que je t'acceptais tel que tu es, mais je veux quand-même te conseiller un truc, expliqua le plus vieux d'un air incertain.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Ne le dit pas tout de suite à ta mère!

Naruto resta surpris.

- Pourquoi?

Le plus vieux soupira et se mordit la lèvre.

- Je doute qu'elle le prenne aussi bien que moi, dit-il à contrecœur.

Le moral du jeune homme tomba en même temps que cette révélation désastreuse. Il ne put rien ajouter de plus puisque Kushina arriva dans le salon.

- Salut Mon ché… Naruto! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? dit-elle débordante de joie avant de s'approcher et de voir ce que le jeune portait, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vêtements? Ils sont affreux! Tu ne peux pas t'habiller comme ça pour ce soir. J'ai décidé d'inviter la jeune femme qui est venu à ta soirée d'anniversaire tu te souviens d'Hinata? C'est elle. Viens, je crois que j'ai de vieux vêtement à ton père, qui te ferra certainement, à l'étage.

Elle prit son fils par le bras et le traina jusqu'en haut. Il ne la regardait plus, il tournait la tête pour voir son père qui lui souriait en signe d'encouragement. S'il ne pouvait rien dire à sa mère, alors, qu'allait-il faire?

OoOoO

- C'était extraordinaire! Jamais je n'ai fais un tel voyage.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois, soupira Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel, mais d'un air amusé.

- Peut-être, mais cette fois-ci, j'étais bien accompagné. Je vous ai déjà parlé du garçon que j'ai rencontré en Russie il y a de ça deux ans et…

- Oui Jiraiya, tout nous en à tous _déjà _parlé, continua Minato en riant mentalement comme son fils.

- Et qui s'est sauvé de…

- _Oui, _Jiraiya! S'énerva Tsunade qui était assise à ses côtés.

- C'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien! Lui et moi, nous somme tout deux de grand explorateur qui…

- JIRAIYA! S'écria Kushina à bout de nerf, tu importune notre invité!

Elle pointa une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et timide qui était assise près de Naruto.

- Ce… ce n'est rien, Madame, dit celle-ci timidement en tentant de se cacher derrière ses épaules.

Kushina se frappa mentalement la tête en appréhendant la suite.

- _TU VOIS? _Bon, ce que je disais, c'est que lui et moi…

Naruto ricana légèrement et regarda son père qui faisait pareille. Quand Jiraiya revenait d'un voyage, c'était toujours comme ça. Sa mère et sa marraine en étaient très, mais _très, _énervées et Minato et lui riait dans leur coin. L'ermite pas net, comme Naruto aimait l'appeler, avait toujours été un homme très divertissant.

Pendants de longues minutes, celui-ci raconta tout son voyage avec son nouvel aspirant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à parler d'autre chose sans que personne ne l'écoute, sauf Minato. Naruto jouait avec sa fourchette dans son plat. Sa joue reposait durement contre sa main et son coude était appuyé contre la table pendant qu'il regardait le plat d'un air ennuyé. Il n'avait pas trop la tête à entré dans une conversation, ni de flirté avec l'invitée de sa mère.

- Naruto, murmura une petite voix à côté de lui.

Il tourna la tête pour voir d'où ça venait, retourna son regard sur son désert, puis finalement, fixa Hinata avec de grands yeux. Venait-elle de lui parler?

- Euh! Oui? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Si… vous ne voulez pas parlez, ça… ça ne me fais rien.

- D'a… d'accord.

- Et… je voulais aussi dire, dit Hinata d'un ton bas et intimidé, si… si vous ne voulez pas… Enfin… me revoir. Vous pouvez me le dire. J'avertirai votre mère que… ça ne marchera pas entre nous.

Le blond se recula presque à en tomber de sa chaise, mais Akamaru le poussa avec son museau pour ne pas qu'il tombe. «Merci mon vieux!» lui dit-il mentalement. «_Il peut pas t'entendre idiot!» _«J'aurais mieux préféré qu'il me réponde que tu le fasse!»

- Je comprends que… je… je ne suis pas…

- Non, ce n'est pas toi, le coupa le blond.

Hinata sourit timidement.

- Tu… tu as déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie et… c'est pour ça que tu as l'air si… triste? Demanda-t-elle d'une façon plutôt perspicace.

Naruto ne cessa pas d'être surpris. Premièrement, Hinata parlait et deuxièmement, elle était tombée dans le mile. Il ricana et baissa la tête.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais perdre ton temps.

- Non, ce… n'est rien. Moi aussi j'ai… j'ai quelqu'un qui s'est récemment déclaré à moi. Alors, on est… Ok, dit-elle en rougissant, pour ensuite faire un sourire au blond.

Toujours surprit, mais heureux pour elle, Naruto lui sourit à son tour, puis pour être polis, engagea la conversation. Dire que la seul chose qui l'en empêchait était que sa mère l'aurait harceler pour sortir avec elle. Mais ça, c'était parce qu'elle ne savait pas que c'était contre sa vrai nature.

OoOoO

Après un long repas, de longues histoires racontés par son parrain et une bataille entre lui et Tsunade qui en à eu mare de l'entendre, les invites partirent, laissant la petite famille ensemble. Naruto avait remercié Hinata pour tout et l'avait salué avant d'aller chercher son manteau pour partir à son tour. Mais, son père l'avait arrêté en lui demandant s'il voulait dormir à la maison. Il n'avait pas refusé, puisqu'il était tard et il était certain que Kakashi n'aurait pas pût venir le chercher. Sa mère monta donc à l'étage avec lui pour lui trouver des vêtements pour dormir.

- J'ai quelques bas de pyjama qui ne font plus à ton père. Il a prit beaucoup de poids depuis qu'il travaille un peu moins, dit Kushina.

Naruto sourit timidement. Sa mère paraissait bien de bonne humeur. Peut-être pourrait-il finalement lui dire.

- Maman… je…

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire mon chéri, dit-elle en arrêtant de sourire. Elle prit finalement un air sérieux et regarda son fils dans les yeux.

Pendant un instant, il eut peur qu'elle lui saute au cou pour lui arracher la tête. Tout ce qu'il put dire fit :

- Ah…Ah bon?

- Oui. J'ai compris. Finit les rendez-vous improvisé.

Le blond sourit. Avait-elle réellement compris que…

- Hinata m'a tout raconté, dit la femme aux cheveux rouges et flamboyant, maintenant que tu as rencontré une jeune femme par toi-même, je n'ai plus besoin t'en faire rencontrer.

Sa mère avait l'air si heureuse, que le blond ne put rien rajouter. Il ne fit que baisser la tête en sélectionnant des vêtements. Il était un peu déçu, mais, au moins, il comprit que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de lui avouer qu'il était gay. Enfin, pas maintenant.

Alors qu'il allait partir pour aller prendre une douche, sa mère l'arrêta.

- Comment elle s'appelle?

Naruto resta surpris, et, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi répondre, il se mordit la lèvre. Là, il était bouche-bé.

- Aller, ne soit pas timide. Comment se nomme-t-elle? Je l'a connais?

- Non, non tu ne la connais pas, dit-il troubler.

_«TROUVE UN NOM! N'IMPORTE QUOI!» «_Bien oui! Je ne pense qu'a Sasuke!» «_Comme toujours quoi!» _Il leva les yeux au ciel puis soudainement eu une idée. Pourquoi ne pas emprunter un nom qu'il avait lui-même créé la journée précédente.

- Naruto! Dit-moi…

- Suki! Elle s'appelle Suki.

- Suki quoi?

- Euh…

- CHÉRIE! Cria Minato du couloir.

- Oh! Ton père m'attend, je vais y aller.

Elle s'approcha de Naruto, lui baisa la joue et lui souhaita bonne nuit. «Papa! Je t'aime.» _«Papounet t'a sauvé. Tu lui dois tout. Il t'a fais échapper à la colère de tête de tomate.» _«Ne l'appel pas comme ça! Je suis certain que mentalement, elle pourrait venir te tuer.»

Naruto soupira puis alla prendre sa douche. Il avait passé une drôle de soirée.

OoOoO

Dans le lit de son enfance, le blond flattait Akamaru qui s'était finalement endormit à ses côtés. Il regardait le plafond de son lit baldaquin, d'un air perdu. Depuis une heure qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire quand Sasuke allait revenir. _Sasuke._ Son simple nom le faisait frissonner. Il avait tellement envie de ressentir ses mains et ses lèvres sur lui. Il n'arrêtait jamais dit penser et était toujours excité à la secondes mêmes où il l'imaginait. Avant lui, jamais il n'avait gouté au sexe et maintenant, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'y penser. Il voulait tellement qu'il apparaisse, là, à côté de lui, maintenant, pour qu'il puisse faire par de ses envies, mais c'était impossible. «_Tout est possible!» _Naruto resta surpris de cette remarque. «Bien oui! Comment tu veux que…» _«Tu as une main, nigaud!» _

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur, puis baissa son regard vers le bas de son corps en rougissant pour lui-même. Jamais il n'avait fait ça et ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

Il sentit sa conscience le dévisager avant qu'elle ne rajoute. «_Franchement! Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique?» _«Ça va aller, je vais me débrouiller!»

Il se mordit la lèvre puis lentement, passa sa main dans son pyjama avant de la poser sur son sexe. Immédiatement, il sentit les effets de l'excitation monter en lui comme une flèche.

- Mmm… gémit-il en bougeant sa main.

_«Fait pas trop de bruit! Sinon papa et maman vont entendre!» _«C'est pas trop le moment de pensé à eux pour l'instant!» _«Alors pense à quelqu'un d'autre!» _Sa conscience lui fit un clin d'œil, puis il se dit que oui ça serait une bonne idée.

Il imagina Sasuke se pencher vers lui pour lui susurrer à l'oreille des mots salace du genre de :

- _Tu aime ça Naruto? _

_«_Oui… Sasuke» Gémit-il mentalement en imaginant la main de Sasuke à la place de la sienne.

Il imagina quand il s'était penché entre ses cuisses pour ensuite les caresser de ses mains. Il l'imagina passer lentement sa langue sur son sexe en feu. «Ah… Argh… oui Sasuke!»

Il commença à gigoter et bougea sa main de plus en plus vite. Celle-ci bougeait toute seul et avec intensité, pendant que son autre main se caressait en imaginant que c'était celle du brun, qui passait de ses cuisses en montant et caressant son corps jusqu'à sa nuque qui la démangeait. Il imagina Sasuke remonté la tête pour l'embrasser et mélanger leurs langues affamé et en manque.

Sa main gigota de plus en plus vite et il sentit sa jouissance partir de son abdomen avant de se rependre dans tout son corps et d'exploser dans son boxer. Il continua de se toucher en faisant quelques caresses, puis, à bout de souffle le lâcha et sortit sa main de son pantalon. Son corps n'avait toujours pas cessé de frissonné et il se sentait étourdi. Mais il manquait quelque chose.

Il ouvrit donc les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Personne n'était là pour le prendre dans ses bras ou pour l'embrasser après ce plaisir. Il restait seul avec une sensation de bien être, mais aussi de vide. Et aussi, il se sentait affreusement sale.

«_T'as oublié les mouchoirs!» _«Comme si j'y aurais pensé avant!» _«Tu aurais dû!» _«J'aurai plutôt dû ne rien faire et ne pas t'écouter!»

Il se leva et sortit des couvertures pour aller à la salle de bain, en espèrent que personne ne se réveille et le voit. Dans son était, la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire, était de bavarder avec ses parents.

* * *

Reviews? Ça me fais toujours plaisir d'y répondre ^^


	12. Chapter 12

- _Naruto!_

_- Ah... Sasuke!_

_- Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, dit le brun en embrassant son cou tout en descendent lentement sa bouche sur sa poitrine. _

_Ils s'étaient tellement manqué depuis le départ du plus vieux, qu'ils n'avaient pas pu résister à monter immédiatement dans la chambre du blond._

_- Moi non plus, gémit celui-ci en fermant les yeux. _

_Sasuke l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, tout en bougeant son bassin contre le sien._

_- Naruto, gémit-il en léchant son menton._

_-Mmm. Sasuke._

_Le brun l'embrassa et lui lécha les lèvres, puis le bout du nez, ensuite les joues. Il se mit à lui lécher tout le visage._

_- Sasuke, c'est bon, arrête, dit-il en ricanant légèrement._

_Le brun n'arrêta pas et continua de le lécher partout._

_- Sasuke! Arrête_

- WOUAF!

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux puis les referma en sentant la langue d'Akamaru passer sur tout son visage. Il leva ensuite les bras pour repousser l'animal, qui se tenait au dessus de son corps à moitié endormis.

- AKAMARU! Pousse-toi, dit-il à celui-ci en essayant de l'empêcher de continuer de mouiller sa figure.

- WOUAF!

- Oui, oui, c'est bon! Je me lève, dit Naruto chagriné de s'être fait réveillé à cette instant.

Son rêve était vraiment trop bon et pendant un instant il croyait vraiment qu'il était réel. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'à cause d'Akamaru qu'il le semblait autant?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto s'assit complètement dans le lit, tandis que le chien sauta en bas de celui-ci pour courir jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Le blond ricana légèrement en essuyant la bave qu'il avait sur le visage et dans la bouche.

- Yark! Dit-il en grimaçant. Tu devrais te brosser les dents, mon vieux!

- WOUAF! Répondit Akamaru, sa langue pendante et dégoulinante sur le plancher.

- J'arrive! J'arrive!

Naruto se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Aussitôt, Akamaru se mit à courir dans le couloir avant de descendre les marchent pour rejoindre le premier étage. Le blond ne le suivit pas puisqu'il devait se changer avant de descendre et il avait terriblement envie d'aller à la salle de bain. Il avait une faim de loup et il sentait la bonne odeur venir de la cuisine.

En arrivant dans la salle de bain, il remarqua un léger détail que le fit se mordre la lèvre de honte. Il avait une érection matinale. Outré il fixa son entre-jambe. «Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé avant! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?» «_Tu dois t'en occuper. C'est à ça que ça serre le sexe!» «_Non, pas toi. Pas aussitôt le matin.»

Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Il ne pouvait quand-même pas descendre ainsi et saluer ses parents avec une érection plus que voyante.

OoOoO

- Tu en à mis du temps pour descendre! Remarqua Kushina en voyant son fils entrer dans la salle à manger.

Le blond rougit, ferma les yeux et se gratta le fond de la tête honteusement en souriant bêtement.

- Ahah… oui… euh… J'ai eu un problème, dit-il en bafouillant.

- Un problème avec quoi?

Il sentit son visage s'empourprer d'avantage. «_Bravo! Tu lui dis quoi maintenant?» «_La ferme!»

- Kushina, laisse-le un peu tranquille, il vient de se lever, intervint Minato qui était derrière son journal.

Naruto soupira de soulagement en remerciant mentalement son père. Il sourit ensuite à sa mère qui était un peu vexé, mais peu fâché, puis il s'assit au côté de son père à la table et face à sa mère.

- On mange quoi? Demanda-t-il par la suite?

- J'ai préparé des œufs, Monsieur. Mais si vous voulez quelque chose d'autre je peux m'arrangé…

- Non, Kurenai, ça va aller. Il va pouvoir se contenter de ce que vous avez fait, merci, dit Kushina avant que son fils ne commande quelque chose de trop extravagant à leur pauvre servante, qui était en train de la servir elle et Minato.

Naruto arborait un air désespéré. Il avait vraiment envie de manger des crêpes.

- Alors, tu as bien dormis, Naruto?

- Oui, merci, répondit le plus jeune à son père, tandis que la femme lui apportait son petit déjeuner. Il les remercia et commença à manger.

Après un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son téléphone dans sa chambre. Rapidement, il avala son bacon et sa rôtie qui lui restait, puis se leva.

- Je dois remonter dans ma chambre, j'ai laissé mon téléphone.

- Tu nous rejoindras dans la salle de séjour, fiston, lui dit Minato, toujours derrière son journal.

- Okay!

Puis à la course, il monta. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si pressé, mais son corps le poussait à acquérir rapidement son appareil.

Quand il entra, il vit l'écran de celui-ci allumer, comme s'il venait de recevoir un appel ou un message. Il sauta à plat ventre sur son lit et prit l'appareil qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Il rouvrit l'écran qui venait de se fermer et son cœur rata un battement quand il vit qui lui avait envoyé un message. C'était Sasuke. Il l'ouvrit et, en lisant dans sa tête, il se mit à sourire.

**De Sasuke à 9h30 : Passe une très belle semaine, Naruto.**

Il frissonna de bonheur. La journée précédente, il s'était attendu à ne plus jamais avoir de nouvelle de lui, même à son retour. Mais apparemment, il s'était trompé.

**De Naruto à 9h35 : T'épuise pas trop! On se voit dès que tu reviens. Bonne semaine à toi aussi. **

Puis il envoya le message.

«_T'épuise pas trop. On se voit dès que tu reviens? Tu trouves pas que ça à une tonalité… un peu perverse?» _«Non, du tout! Je…»

- Oh merde! Gémit-il à voix haute en relisant son message. Il était vrai que ça sonnait un peu pervers, surtout pour des personnes qui venaient de…

- WOUAF!

Naruto sursauta. Akamaru l'avait apparemment suivit jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il se redressa et se leva pour rejoindre l'animal et retourné auprès de ses parent. En marchant dans le couloir, il ne cessait de s'envoyer des insulte mentalement pour se rappeler à qu'elle point il était… «Idiot! Imbécile! Stupide!...» _«Et pervers! N'oubli pas!» _«Pervers! Quoi?». Quand il descendit les marches, son téléphone, qui reposait dans sa main, vibra, laissant apparaitre la réponse de Sasuke à son dernier message. Anxieux, il l'ouvrit. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il lui réponde et croyait qu'il serait trop occupé et ça le rendait bien nerveux. Mais en voyant ce que le brun lui avait écrit, il sourit à pleine dents en se foutant de ce que l'autre jeune homme avait pensé en lisant sa propre réponse perverse.

**De Sasuke à 9h40 : Oui, dès que j'arrive et j'aurai une surprise pour toi. Tu me manque, Naruto. **

**De Naruto à 9h43 : Toi aussi tu me manque, Sasuke. **

OoOoO

«Tu me manque! Tu me manque! Tu me manque! Tu me manque!» _«ARRÊTE DE TE LE RÉPÉTÉ! Tu vas me donner mal à la tête.» _

Le blond soupira de bonheur en sautillant dans la rue jusqu'à chez lui. Il ne cessait de se répéter le dernier message que lui avait envoyé Sasuke. «Tu me manque, Naruto.» Le pire était qu'il ne savait même pas, pourquoi il agissait ainsi. «_Tu l'ai…» _«NON! Arrêtez tous de me dire ça.»

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Après tout, qu'était-ce l'amour réellement? Il ne l'avait jamais vécu, alors, comment le savoir? Il haussa les épaules en se répondant à lui-même. «Je le saurai, quand je le serai!». «_C'était profond!» _Approuva sa conscience. Il sourit et continua son trajet en sifflant. Akamaru le suivait, sans sa laisse, parfois en s'arrêtant pour mâchouiller une fleur ou aboyer après un chat.

Quand ils furent devant la maison du blond, celui-ci fut surpris d'entendre de la musique qui venait de l'intérieur. Il fronça des sourcils en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Kakashi. Parce que, mis à part lui, personne n'avait les clefs de chez lui et il doutait que quelqu'un c'est introduit pour simplement faire la fête. Quoi que c'était le genre de Kiba. Mais de doute façon, il était en France et soignait des chats abandonné à l'heure qu'il est.

Quand il franchit les portes de sa demeure, il reconnu la chanson qui jouait. Il l'avait entendu dans une de ses séries préféré, _Nounou d'enfer. _C'était la scène où Niles, le majordome, faisait comme Tom Cruise dans le film _Risky Business. _Celle où il dansait dans le salon avec seulement sa chemise et des bas.

Il s'avança dans le couloir pour atteindre le salon, tandis qu'Akamaru courait jusque dans la cuisine pour y manger son os.

En entrant dans la pièce désiré, Naruto se figea, mis une main devant sa bouche et finit par éclater de rire devant le spectacle qui s'offrais à lui. Kakashi n'était habille que d'une chemise et des bas et dansait en chantant, comme dans la série et dans le film.

- You'll never even get me out on the floor, In ten minutes I'll be late for the door  
I like that old time rock 'n'... Oh mon dieu! S'exclama l'adulte en se retournant. Il venait de remarquer qu'il n'était plus seul.

Il regarda le blond qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et rigola avec lui sans gêne. Après tout, il devait vraiment avoir l'air con. D'un air humoristique, il pointa son ami et lui dit:

- Vous savez maintenant que je dois vous tuez?

Le rire du plus jeune doubla jusqu'à en pleuré, puis lentement, alors qu'il essuyait les larmes au coin de ses yeux, il se calma puis remarqua quelque chose d'anormal. Kakashi ne portait pas de bandeau, ce qui faisait en sorte que tout le haut de son visage était maintenant à découvert. Naruto tenta de faire comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué, pour ne pas apeurer son ami, puis s'approcha de lui pour observer son visage qui lui avait toujours été inconnu.

- Tu m'as l'air de très bonne humeur. Lui dit-il en plissant les yeux pour capter chaque détail.

Il remarqua alors qu'il avait une cicatrice qui partait de son front, passait par-dessus son œil, jusqu'à finir sur sa joue. Comme si quelqu'un lui avait affligé une marque de couteau au visage. Il se figea en se demanda comment cela aurait-il bien pu arriver, puis il se souvint de ce que son père lui avait dit la journée d'avant. Son visage devint triste en pensant qu'à l'âge si jeune de 15 ans, son _faux _serviteur avait du se battre et se faire cette cicatrice.

Kakashi, troublé du regard que Naruto avait sur lui, se souvint alors qu'il avait enlevé son bandeau, puisqu'il était seul et que c'était plus pratique pour faire le ménage. Outré d'avoir oublié une chose aussi importante, il cacha son œil gauche et se mit à marché rapidement vers l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage.

- Je… je dois aller me changé, je suis attendu, dit-il toujours en cachant son visage.

Ensuite, il monta sans attendre aucune réponse.

Naruto soupira. «Kakashi, toi et moi, nous devrons avoir une conversation. Une _longue, _conversation.» _«Houuu! Quelqu'un est dans la m…» _«Ferme-là! Juste… Ferme-là!»

OoOoO

(Click…click…click…click…click…click…click…)

Assit devant son ordinateur, la joue appuyé contre sa main et son coude contre le bureau, Naruto ouvrait et fermait son stylo depuis maintenant une bonne heure. En faite, c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis les deux derniers jours. Sasuke était partit depuis vendredi et il était maintenant mardi. Il n'avait eu aucune autre nouvelle du jeune homme depuis le fameux texto, qui l'avait fait littéralement fondre. Pas un seul appel, ni aucun autre texto. En plus, Kakashi était absent depuis le dimanche où lui et Akamaru étaient revenus de chez ses parents. Il avait été seul, jusqu'à là, avec l'animal.

Tout à coup, celui-ci arriva à ses côtés. Il baissa la tête et le fixa.

- WOUAF!

- Tu as faim mon chien? Demanda le blond d'un ton enfantin.

- WOUAF!

- On va faire des crêpes?

Akamaru cessa de faire pendre sa langue et même son sourire habituel de chien, disparût. Il ne jappait même plus. Comme s'il était embêté par l'annonce qu'ils allaient faire des pancake. Naruto fit comme si de rien était et fonça vers la cuisine pour préparé le plat.

Pendant de longues minutes, il chercha la farine dans l'armoire, puis dans le frigo, comme s'il pensait la trouvé là. «Mais voyons! J'ai toujours de la farine! Pourquoi j'en ai pas maintenant?» «_C'est peut-être parce que, depuis les trois derniers jours, tu n'as fait que manger des crêpes?» _«Pff! Impossi… Ah… oui. LÂCHE-MOI TOI!»

Furieux contre sa conscience et par Akamaru, qui semblait ravis du manque de farine, il décida de donner des croquettes pour chien à l'animal et, ensuite, repartit en lui disant :

- Mange toi, je n'ai pas très faim.

Il marcha dans le couloir pour aller jusqu'à son grand salon, où se trouvait son bureau. Mais avant d'arriver, il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la maison. Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée alors que celle-ci se refermait sur Kakashi, qui avait deux grands sacs de courses dans les bras.

- Salut, je suis venu pour te porter les courses.

- TU AS ACHETER DE LA FARINE? Demanda le blond en s'avançant rapidement vers le plus vieux.

Il espérait tellement qu'il aurait pensé à acheter le produit principal pour faire ses crêpes.

Kakashi rigola et leva un sac de farine des sacs de course.

- Oui, j'ai acheté de la…

Naruto prit le sac en vitesse dans ses mains en criant.

- MERCIIIII, d'un air joyeux, il courait vers la cuisine.

Kakashi ricana de nouveau en levant les yeux au ciel et le suivit pour aller mener les courses avant de vite retrouver la personne désiré.

OoOoO

Les deux hommes mangeait leur crêpes assit à la table avec Akamaru qui grugeait son os à côté d'eux. Naruto lui avait demandé de rester, puisqu'ils n'avaient toujours pas reparlé de l'histoire du bandeau, ni de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu une semaine et quelques jours plus tôt. Mais maintenant, c'était le moment de le faire. Naruto c'était fait tout un dialogue dans sa tête.

- Tu sais, Kakashi, ce n'est… plus la peine de… porter ton… ton bandeau maintenant, dit le blond timidement avant d'enfouir une boucher de pancake dans sa bouche.

Un dialogue qu'il ne décida pas de suivre.

Naruto entendit son amis soupirer, tandis qu'il jouissait mentalement en mangeant son déjeuné. «C'est tellement bon» _«Même après six tonnes en trois jours?» _«Ta gueule!»

- Tu as raison, Naruto, finit par dire Kakashi, au bout d'un moment.

Il baissa la tête d'un air navré. Il avait terminé de mangé, mais le plus jeune espérait qu'il ne parte pas immédiatement et qu'il parle avec lui. Heureusement, c'est ce que le plus vieux décida de faire. Il était temps qu'il en parle.

- Je sais que… ton père t'a parlé. Je sais ce qu'il t'a dit sur moi et…

Naruto le fixa, il ne savait déceler qu'elle allait être sa réaction où la suite de sa phrase. _«Il faudrait peut-être que tu le laisse parler et que tu cesse de réfléchir pour le savoir. Non?» _«C'est ce que je fais! Toi aussi, tu devrais arrêter de parler, des fois.»

- Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant. C'est pour ça que j'essai d'agir un peu moins en… en majordome c'est temps-ci. C'est ce rôle que je me suis donné et je ne voulais pas que ça change. C'était mieux pour moi ainsi. Je ne voulais pas que mon passé affecte mon futur.

Le blond hocha de la tête pour acquiescer, mais demanda quelques explications.

- _C'était _mieux?

Kakashi sourit.

- Rien ne va vraiment changer parce que…je ne peux pas. Je… Kakashi baissa la tête tristement, Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, dit-il d'un air contrarier.

Tout d'un coup, il prit son assiette, puis celle de Naruto, qui avait terminé, et alla les mener dans l'évier face à la fenêtre, qui menait à la cours de la maison.

- Je vais… faire ça et… repartir. Je crois. Enfin… Il… Je… Je suis attendu.

Naruto comprit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul un peu. Il avait l'air vraiment embêté par quelque chose. Il s'approcha, lui donna une tape dans le dos pour le consolé, malgré qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment toute l'histoire, mais il savait qu'elle parlait de lui et de son cher Iruka.

- Ok. Je vais aller écrire, lui dit-il avant de sortir pour aller jusqu'à son bureau.

Il était assez triste par contre de ne pas avoir pu parler davantage avec son ami. Il était si près du but.

Plus tard, quand le plus vieux fut sur le point de partir, il alla voir Naruto et l'averti de son départ.

- J'espère que vous ne vous ennuierez pas trop jusqu'à Samedi sans moi, lui dit-il en souriant.

- T'inquiète! Ce sera super avec Akamaru. N'est-ce pas mon chien?

- WOUAF!

Kakashi rigola en voyant le chien sauter jusqu'à son gardien, mais n'étais point convaincu de la réponse de son ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son autre _ami _dans la grande ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. Travaille ou pas, il devait aller le rejoindre.

- À Samedi alors!

- À Samedi, répondit le plus vieux en lui envoyant la main.

Décidément, agir ainsi avec Naruto était beaucoup mieux que d'agir en simple domestique. Au moins, il avait l'impression qu'il était près de quelqu'un quand l'autre homme qui occupait ses pensées était aussi loin de lui. Quoi que, pour le moment, tout allait bien, puisqu'il était là.

Naruto sourit et sauta sur son ordinateur, certain que cette fois si, son imagination était sur le point de lui faire écrire la meilleure des histoires pour enfants du monde.

OoOoO

Mardi passa, mercredi suivit et jeudi arriva. Tout était resté pareil. Rien ne changeait de ses habitudes de la semaine. Naruto était incapable d'écrire, de sourire, de faire quoique ce soit et de manger autre chose que des crêpes. Akamaru en avait eu des crampes et était même allé jusqu'à fouiller dans l'armoire lui-même pour manger autre chose. Naruto l'avait laissé faire et était rester dans son salon tout le temps. Il avait même dormi sur le divan devant sa cheminer. Il s'endormait la plupart du temps en lisant son livre de contes. C'était la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire. Lire un livre.

Toute la journée du jeudi, il regardait l'heure passé, ayant hâte qu'ils arrivent à minuit. Ce qui signifiait que vendredi arrivait, donc, Sasuke arriverait aussi.

À six heures, il décida de se commander des nouilles. Pour une fois, il faisait changement

À sept heures, il dévorait son délicieux repas, tandis qu'Akamaru l'accompagnait de son os.

À huit heures, il alla prendre son bain.

Et à neuf heures, il s'installa de la musique dans son salon où se trouvait sa télévision, dansa et chanta avec Akamaru.

- _I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT! _

_- _WOUAF WOUAF!

À fur et à mesure que son iPod défilait dans sa stéréo, elle joua des chansons de plus en plus nostalgique jusqu'à en mettre des carrément dépriment, qui lui fit perdre sa soudaine humeur de fête. Il s'assit donc d'un air déprimé et regarda le fond de sa pièce, tandis qu'Elton John jouait sa chanson préféré du _Roi Lion_.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Surpris, il se leva et alla répondre. Akamaru c'était déjà endormis sur le canapé. Il devait être dix heures. Qui pouvait bien être là à cette heure?

Quand Naruto ouvrit la porte, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et tout son corps se réanima à l'instant qu'il vit la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit tellement il était surpris et heureux.

Sasuke entra dans la maison, le sourire aux lèvres également. Il ne parlait pas non plus et ne faisait que fixer le blond dans les yeux. Il poussa sa grande valise contre le mur et s'approcha de lui lentement.

Après quelques secondes, un mot sortit de la bouche du plus jeune. Il dit d'un air toujours aussi outré, quoi que très ravi :

- Sasuke!

Le brun continua de lui sourire avec un regard tendre. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis une semaine, mais avaient l'impression que ça avait durée des mois. Il lui murmura à son tour :

- Naruto.

Il s'approcha de nouveau et regarda plus profondément à travers ses yeux. Comme s'il lisait à travers lui. Ses magnifique yeux bleu azure lui avait manqué.

Naruto qui était resté figé devant son ami, frissonnait de partout, tandis que Sasuke s'arrêtait de marcher à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas parler, juste profité du moment. Il lui avait tant manqué, inconsciemment. En fait, il le savait, le problème n'était que de se l'avouer. Mais il le fit. Sasuke lui avait _terriblement _manqué.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait parler, de peur de perdre cette émotion qui les tenait sans vouloirs les lâcher. Lentement, Sasuke amena sa main contre joue du blond et la caressa. Il ferma les yeux, comme si la sensation de sa peau l'envoutait complètement, puis, toujours en frissonnant de cette récente étreinte, Naruto explosa. Littéralement. Il sauta sur le brun et scella leurs lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, puisque c'était la seule chose qu'ils voulaient tout les deux. Ils voulaient se retrouver.

Ils gémirent tout deux intérieurement en collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et en se serrant, comme s'ils avaient peur de devoir se quitter de nouveau, mais dans leur cas, ça ne sera pas avant un bon moment. Ils avaient l'intention de reprendre ce qu'il avait perdu, pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.


	13. Chapter 13

Malgré que je sois un peux tristounette (Oui, tristounette!) de ne pas avoir eu plus de review en trois chapitre, je publie la suite en étant Garanti que vous aller apprécier :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le matin ensoleiller fit sortir le blond de son sommeil. Des rayons lumineux passaient à travers ses fins rideaux de fenêtre et venaient caresser sa peau nue, mais couvert au niveau du bassin par sa couverture. Même en se réveillant, le blond gardait un énorme sourire sur son visage. Il avait passé une merveilleuse nuit.

Il tourna son corps et tendit les bras en espérant pouvoir attraper Sasuke et le serrer contre lui. Le plus vieux était arrivé par surprise la nuit d'avant et ils ne s'étaient pas endormit avant le lever du soleil.

Naruto ouvrit soudainement les yeux, quand il sentit quelque chose, qui n'était pas un corps, sur ses bras. Sasuke n'était pas là, mais un paquet et un mot était à sa place. Il se positionna sur le ventre et prit la feuille d'un air curieux. En la lisant, il sourit.

_Bon matin._

_Je ne voulais pas te réveillé. Je suis partit tôt, puisque j'avais promis à mon père que j'arriverais vendredi en matinée. Il ne sait pas que je suis venu chez toi._

_Je t'ai laissé un cadeau, que j'ai rapporté de voyage. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de te le donner hier soir. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. J'espère que tu l'aimeras. _

_Je reviens te voir ce soir pour diner. NE FAIS RIEN! C'est moi qui cuisine. _

_À ce soir…_

_ Sasuke xx_

En vitesse, le blond prit le paquet, qui avait remplacé Sasuke pendant qu'il dormait ce matin, et l'ouvrit. Une grande pochette avec un zip, plier en deux s'y trouvait. Sasuke lui avait acheté un vêtement?

Il se leva complètement de son lit et ouvrit la fermeture éclaire de la pochette et sortit le vêtement en question. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel morceau de tissus. C'était un grand kimono de couleur orange avec une ceinture et des épaules de couleur noir. Il le sortit complètement de sa pochette et regarda la beauté du vêtement. Au bas, il y avait une branche d'arbre de cerisier qui montait jusqu'à la ceinture. Des fleurs de couleur roses cerise bordaient le reste du bas de la robe, comme s'ils tombaient de la branche.

Naruto sourit en regardant le vêtement. Ça lui rappelait l'arbre dans son jardin. Sasuke devait s'en souvenir, puisque le lendemain matin qu'il l'avait fait pour la première fois, ils étaient assit ensemble dans la cours sur le balcon et ils regardaient justement le cerisier qui s'y trouvait. Enfin, ils n'avaient pas fait _que_ _regarder _l'arbre.

En vitesse, il l'enfila sur ses épaules, mais avant qu'il ne ferme le vêtement avec la ceinture, il remarqua qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. S'il ne mettait que ça, il restait nu en dessous. Il décida donc d'enfiler son boxer qui trainait toujours par terre, comme le reste de ses vêtements, et ne mit que ça et le Kimono. De toute façon, il n'attendait personne avant ce soir.

Il marcha jusqu'à sa porte et, en l'ouvrant, une grosse boule de poile entra et courait dans sa chambre en jappant.

- WOUAF WOUAF WOUAF!

- Désolé Akamaru! Tu étais seul mon chien?

- WOUAF!

- Viens, on va descendre, dit Naruto en montrant la porte ouverte.

- WOUAF!

Le blond sourit et rigola. Akamaru avait l'air très joyeux pour quelqu'un qui était resté seul toute la nuit. En descendent, il entendit son horloge se mettre à sonner. Il compta combien de fois le coucou était sortit de sa cabane et fut outré de voir à quel point il avait dormit longtemps.

- Je suis indigne. Il est midi et tu n'as pas encore man…

Tout à coup, il entendit quelqu'un cogner à sa porte d'entré et l'ouvrir par la suite. Naruto resta surpris et en vitesse, en suivant Akamaru, il alla vers l'entrée de sa maison. L'animal arriva évidement avant lui et jappa avec excitation sur la personne qui s'était introduit chez lui.

-WOUAF!

- AKAMARU! Cria l'intrus.

«Ah! Oui c'est vrai, on est vendredi.»

- Kiba?

- Salut mon pote, alors comment c'est aller avec…

Le brun fronça des sourcils en voyant son ami arrivé. Il resta intrigué pendant un instant et sourit en ricanant.

- Quoi? Demanda Naru confus.

- Sasuke est revenu?! Affirma Kiba.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

- Ton accoutrement. Ça viens certainement du Japon et, en plus, t'es à moitié nu.

Naruto croisa ses bras d'un air boudeur en tentant de nier, mais son rougissement le trahit.

Kiba s'invita à entrer lui-même et passa à côté de Naruto pour se rendre dans sa cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo, prit la cruche de jus d'orange, dévissa le bouchon et la but à même la peinte.

- Fait comme chez toi, dit Naruto sarcastique en levant les bras d'un air désespéré.

Le brun s'accota contre un meuble et regarda le blond dans les yeux.

- Alors!

- Alors quoi?

- Alors raconte!

- Raconté quoi? Demanda le plus jeune en fronçant des sourcils d'un air mi-confus, mi énervé.

- Vous avez parlé de ce que je t'ai parlé moi-même avant de partir?

Il avait déposé le carton de jus et croisé ses bras en fixant Naruto d'un air intrigué. Le blond se mordit la lèvre et regarda autour de lui, gêné et en rougissant de nouveau.

-Tu ne lui à pas parlé encore? S'exclama le brun outré en décroisant les bras.

- En faite euh… on…n'a pas vraiment eu… le temps.

Kiba ouvrit grand les yeux et garda la bouche grande ouverte en fixant son ami d'un air surpris. Naruto le regarda se demandant ce qu'il allait répondre à ça.

- ACCROS AU SEXE!

- ARGH! La ferme, Kiba!

- Naruto Uzumaki, accros du sexe!

Le plus jeune lui fit dos et marcha jusqu'au salon pour se sauvé de son ami, qui le suivit quand même tout en continuant de lui crié :

- PERVERS! ACCRO! Ahah! Monsieur n'est plus une petite sainte-ni…

- KIBA! LÂCHE-MOI, S'écria Naruto qui était maintenant rouge comme une tomate.

Le brun s'arrêta de parler, mais continuait de sourire. Il s'assit à côté de son ami sur le divan et le fixa. Akamaru était resté dans la cuisine.

Au bout d'un moment à se faire fixer par son meilleur ami, Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air amusé. Ok, il devait l'admettre, il aimait le sexe, mais jamais il ne l'avouerait. Cela ferait bien trop plaisir au brun. _«À moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre.» _«Merde! Je t'avais oublié!» Répondit Naruto avant de laisser son regard de nouveau vers Kiba, qui le fixait curieusement.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il d'un air désespéré, mais souriant.

- C'est toi le dominé?

- QUOI?

Il sentit tout son corps s'enflammer de honte. Il n'allait quand même pas parler de ça avec Kiba!

- T'es quand même pas le dominant! Si?

- NON! Enfin… ARGH! Merde.

- JE SAVAIS! C'est toi la femme dans le couple.

Kiba hocha la tête d'un air convaincu et s'assit confortablement toujours en fixant son ami.

Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains. Son interrogatoire était loin d'être terminé.

OoOoO

Kiba partit dans les environs de deux heures trente. Sa maison allait paraître très vide sans Akamaru courant à ses côtés jusqu'au salon, dans la cuisine et à la salle de bain. Sa promenade quotidienne avec l'animal allait aussi lui manquer. Au moins, Sasuke était revenu.

Il ne savait pas à quelle heure celui-ci allait venir, ni s'il devait se préparé pour sortir où même nettoyer la maison avant. Il paranoïa tout seul en tournant en rond dans sa cuisine. Après un bref moment, il se dit que faire la vaisselle avec la radio au font, lui changerais peut-être les idées.

- Some day somebody gonna make you wanna turn around and say goodbye! Until then baby are you gonna let hold you done and make you cry! Chantonna le blond en lavant les assiettes avec rythme.

Tout à coup, son portable, qui était sur le comptoir à côté de lui, se mit à vibré. En s'étirant, il vit la photo et le nom de Sasuke apparaître sur celui-ci. Il sourit fermement, essuya ses mains en vitesse et lit son message.

**De Sasuke à 2h59 : Je serai là vers sept heures. J'apporte tout ce qu'il faut pour te préparer le meilleur des repas. **

Excité, il lui répondit en vitesse :

**De Naruto à 3h01 : Parfait, je ne bouge pas d'ici :) **

**De Sasuke à 3h06 : Tu as aimé ton cadeau? **

**De Naruto à 3h08 : Je le porte en ce moment. Il est magnifique. **

**De Sasuke à 3h15 : Pas autant que son propriétaire :) À ce soir.**

**De Naruto à 3h19 : J'ai déjà hâte. À bientôt ^^**

Naruto était littéralement mort d'excitation intérieurement. Sasuke venait-il vraiment de lui dire subtilement qu'il était magnifique. «_Pas trop subtile si tu veux mon avis.»_

Le blond s'appuya contre une armoire et se laissa tomber sur le plancher, son téléphone contre son cœur. «Pas autant que son propriétaire.»

Il ferma les yeux et imagina le brun lui dire sincèrement :

- _Pas aussi magnifique que toi, Naruto._

OoOoO

_- Gama-chan Coâ, c'est le troisième étant que l'on fait. C'est sans espoir! _

_Nos trois vaillante grenouille marchait depuis des jours dans l'espoir de trouvé la fleur perdu, mais en vain. Ils commençaient à trouvé leur mission malheureusement impossible. Gamakishi avait raison. C'était perdu d'avance. _

- _Attendez! S'écria Gamasuki en sautillant quelques mètres plus loin._

_Les deux grenouilles masculines haussèrent leur épaule gluante et d'un air intrigué, suivit la batracienne. _

_- Coâ. Regardez! S'écria la violette. _

_Gama-chan fit un grand sourire digne de quelqu'un d'heureux._

_- Nous avons afin trouvez une piste! Dit-il joyeusement. _

_- Coâ-que c'est? Demanda Gamakishi. _

_- De la peau de serpent!_

(DING DONG)

Le son de la sonnette de la maison fit sortir le blond de son monde. Il regarda l'heure en bas de son écran.

- Huit heurs moins quarts? Oh mon dieu! SASUKE!

Il couru jusqu'à la porte d'entré pour aller rejoindre le brun qui arrivait enfin. Depuis qu'il avait terminé de ramasser un peu sa cuisine, le blond s'était mit au travail et était heureux de pouvoir enfin se mettre à l'écriture. Il était sur le point d'atteindre le moment croustillant de son histoire, mais ça attendrait à plus tard. Il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée et voulait en profité au maximum. Mais il ne devait pas oublier le conseille de son ami Kiba. «Tu dois lui parlé de ce qui va vous arrivé. Tu auras le cœur brisé sinon!» Se répéta-t-il dans sa tête. «_Arrêtez tous de me le dire je le sais!» _continua sa conscience en tentant de l'imité._ «_Pourquoi tu es obligé de répéter ce que j'ai moi-même dit?» «_Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en rappeler!» _«J'ai une très bonne mémoire. Merci!» _«Bah, de rien!» _

En arrivant dans son entrée, il vit le brun refermer la porte derrière lui. Il portait une belle chemise blanche avec une cravate et un pantalon de couleur noir. Il tenait aussi des sacs de course dans ses mains.

Pendant qu'il l'avait reluqué, il n'avait pas remarqué que le plus vieux en avait fait autant. Quand il remarqua son regard encré sur son corps, il fronça des sourcils et baissa la tête. Il n'était point habillé pour ça. En fait, il ne s'était pas changé de la journée. Il sentit ses joues rougir et se gratta le fond de la tête, mal à l'aise.

- Hey… Salut. Euh… désolé pour mes vêtements… je…

Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir de parlé et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je suis heureux de voir qu'il te va à merveille.

Le blond rougit d'avantage à ce léger baiser. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer son ami, puisqu'il était lui-même imprévisible. Quoi qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire une chose pareille. Au moins, son accoutrement fait que d'un boxer et son Kimono ne lui faisait plus aussi honte. Il suivit le brun, qui n'avait pas attendu que Naruto l'invite à entrer, avant de s'engager dans le couloir pour aller dans la cuisine. _«Bah oui! Gênez-vous pas hein?» _«C'est pas grave, Kurama.» _«Et ça l'était pour Kiba cette après-midi?!»_

Il réfléchit un instant, puis envoya baladé sa conscience, même si elle avait raison. En quelque sorte.

OoOoO

Naruto regarda le plus vieux faire le diner pendant une bonne demi-heure, tandis qu'il restait assit à table. Ça sentait terriblement bon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il pendant que Sasuke mettait la table.

- Spaghetti Carbonara, répondit le plus vieux en déposant les ustensiles sur la table.

Il paraissait très joyeux soudainement. Naruto le voyait rarement agir ainsi. Enfin, il était comme ça ces dernier temps.

- Tu as l'air vraiment… disons… Heureux, dit le blond en guise de question.

Sasuke lui sourit de nouveau, mais ne répondit pas à la question subtile de son ami. «_Tu aurais pu faire mieux!» _

_- _C'est prêt, dit le plus vieux en servant deux assiettes du repas qu'il venait de préparé de ses mains.

- Je meurs de faim! S'exclama Naruto en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre et en se léchant les lèvres, tandis que son assiette se fit déposer devant lui.

L'autre homme prit place en face de lui sur la petite table deux places, toujours sans arrêté de sourire.

- Merde, j'ai oublié le vin sur le comptoir.

- Ça va! Je vais y allé, dit Naruto toujours surpris d'avoir entendu le brun juré. Il ne pouvait se caché qu'il avait trouvé ça terriblement sexy. _«Kiba a raison, t'es accros au sexe.»_

Il se leva et alla au comptoir, qui était derrière le brun. Il fixa la bouteille avec dégout. Il n'avait jamais aimé le vin, mais allait faire un effort pour Sasuke. Il étira le bras et sortit deux coupes, qu'il remplit du liquide rouge. Il amena l'une d'elle à ses lèvres pour y goûté, puis grimaça. Non, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Subtilement, il regarda derrière son épaule et remarqua que Sasuke picotait dans son assiette en attendant son retour. Encore plus subtilement, il ouvrit son frigo, qui n'était pas loin de lui, et en sortit son jus de pêche. Il en versa dans son vers et goûta le résulta. «Ouais! C'est mieux!»

Il amena les deux coupes à table et en tendit une au plus vieux en lui souriant.

- Merci! Dit celui-ci en lui souriant en retour.

Le blond reprit sa place et s'installa confortablement avant de remettre son regard sur son ami.

- À notre premier rendez-vous? Dit celui-ci en levant son verre.

Le cœur de Naruto rata un battement en se disant intérieurement. «Oh mon dieu!»

- Rendez-vous? Dit-il en tentant de caché son excitation et sa joie.

Sasuke ricana, mais le blond le devança de nouveau, laissant parler sa conscience à sa place.

- Est-ce que le sexe ne vient pas après le rendez-vous d'habitude?

Intérieurement, il se dit. «CON! T'ES CON! Kurama, je te hais! Sors de ma tête!» _«Trop tard Naruchou!»_

Il vit Sasuke rougir légèrement en ricanant avant de rajouter :

- Dison que… qu'on à fait ça à _notre_ manière.

Le plus jeune approuva d'un signe de tête. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas traité de pervers.

- Oui, tu as raison. À notre premier rendez-vous, acquiesça-t-il en levant son verre pour le cogner contre celui de Sasuke.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, Naruto lui dit au moins une dizaine de fois qu'il cuisinait comme un dieu et redemanda une deuxième assiette. À sa troisième, Sasuke avait terminé de mangé et décida que c'était maintenant le moment de se parler. Parce que lui aussi voulait qu'ils aient une conversation sérieuse.

- Écoute Naruto, je… je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

Le blond leva la tête et la hocha en avalant une grosse bouché de spaghetti.

- Je… Mon père ne veut plus qu'on se voit, mais je trouve ça stupide. Je n'ai vraiment pas envi de… de ça. Je veux qu'on reste… enfin. J'ai pas envi de... Bref…

Naruto trouva mignon la manière dont Sasuke avait du mal à s'exprimé. Il ne devait vraiment pas en avoir l'habitude.

- … mais pour ça, on va devoir se voir en cachette. J'ai pensé que… je pourrais venir chez toi après le travaille et lui dire que je dois rester tard pour prendre de l'avance. Comme je lui ai dit ce matin. Je n'aurai qu'à doublé d'effort au bureau pour que ce soit plausible, mais je sens que ça va marcher. J'ai pas envi de… de perdre ce que l'on a.

Naruto, qui finissait tout juste son repas, était content de voir que Sasuke voulait qu'ils continuent à se voir, mais une chose restait confuse dans sa tête.

- Et… qu'est-ce qu'on a au juste?

Sasuke ricana et se mordit la lèvre en baissant la tête honteusement.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Et… qu'est-ce qu'on est?

- Je… je ne sais pas plus.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour le savoir?

Sasuke haussa les épaules et répondit :

- C'est à ça que sert les rendez-vous!

- Et pour le reste. On va se cacher de ton père et continuer à… à se voir?

«_Tu mourais d'envie de dire : Continuer à faire nos trucs ultra cochon!» _

- Je… Je crois. Tu en pense quoi?

Naruto sourit.

- Je crois que c'est une excellente idée.

- Content de voir qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

Sur ce, ils entamèrent des désert que Sasuke avait ramenés de la pâtisserie. Ils se les partagèrent et continuèrent à parler, le brun de son voyage, qu'il avait trouvé long et ennuyant, et Naruto de sa semaine, qui avait été tout aussi longue et ennuyante. Et ça, pour une raison qui était commune pour tout les deux.

OoOoO

Tout était super. Naruto était heureux que le brun soit revenu et sa soirée avait été merveilleuse.

- Je dois aller aux toilettes, avertit celui-ci, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Naruto ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé qu'il était peut-être la raison de son bonheur.

Pendant que son ami était partit à la salle de bain, il décida de ramasser la table et la cuisine qui était assez en bordel. Il serra la bouteille de vin au frigo, le reste des pâtes dans des plats et les ustensiles sur le comptoir.

Il partit l'eau de son robinet et empila la vaisselle dans le lavabo pour la nettoyer, mais alors qu'il allait plonger ses mains dans le savon, deux mains inconnu vinrent se poser sur ses hanches. Il frissonna au touché en sachant très bien qui en était la cause. «_C'est peut-être Kakashi qui te tripote?» _«Me fait pas pensé à ça!»

Avant qu'il n'eu pas le temps d'avoir d'autre image obscène de son domestique, une bouche vint se déposer dans le creux de son cou. Il frissonna de nouveau en penchant la tête sur le côté. Les cheveux de Sasuke lui chatouillèrent la joue, tandis qu'il s'accrochait fermement au comptoir.

- Tu m'as manqué, gémit le brun en suçant son cou tendrement.

Naruto ricana nerveusement.

- Tu l'as dit hier.

- Je sais, mais… tu me manque toujours. De ce côté _là. _

Sasuke se mit à caresser les flancs du jeune homme par dessus son Kimono et, lentement, passa ses mains vers l'avant pour les amener jusqu'à sa ceinture. Il la détacha et ouvrit complètement le vêtement pour aller caresser son torse.

- Mm… gémit le plus jeune en montant l'une de ses mains pour attraper la crinière de Sasuke.

Celui-ci colla son bassin contre les fesses de Naruto et le poussa violement contre le comptoir.

- Argh… Sasuke!

- On monte?

- O…Ouiiii.

Rapidement, ils sortirent de la cuisine et s'engagèrent dans les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre du plus jeune. Quand ils firent arriver dans celle-ci, Sasuke poussa Naruto dans son lit et se positionna au dessus pour retrouver ses lèvres et son corps contre le siens.

- On est mieux ici…

- Oui… Oui…

- La cuisine sera pour une prochaine fois, dit le brun en tenant Naruto par le cou pour enflammer leur baiser.

«Cuisine? Prochain fois! Oh mon…»

- Argh… Sasu…

Le brun s'était mit à frotter son bassin contre le sien, amenant leurs sexes à se touché et à s'exciter l'un contre l'autre. Sasuke gardait une main derrière le cou du blond et l'autre tenait fermement ses hanches pour les caresser.

- Tu es beaux avec ça, dit-il en parlant du kimono, mais je te préfère cent fois mieux sans.

Il fit descendre tout son corps en embrassant le torse du plus jeune, qui était découvert, et, lentement, suça et lécha ses tétons avant de descendre sa bouche contre son bas-ventre.

- Sa…Sasuke! Gémit Naruto en sentent le menton du plus vieux se frotter contre son sexe qui n'était emprisonné que d'un boxer.

Heureusement pour lui, son gémissement avait envoyé des ondes exquises chez le plus vieux, qui frissonna de tout son corps, et s'empressa de vouloir le déshabiller.

- Tu es tellement… _sexy! _Gémit-il en fermant les yeux.

Naruto prit ses propres mains et les monta jusqu'à sa tête, pour caresser son cuire chevelu et son cou qui le démangeait. Il mourait d'envie que Sasuke le touche.

- S'il… s'il te plaît…

Sasuke joua avec l'élastique du boxer gris du blond en rigolant. Il savait qu'il voulait qu'il le touche et il le voulait aussi.

Rapidement cette fois ci, il fit descendre le vêtement et le lança dans la pièce. Il caressa ensuite, de sa main, la cuise de Naruto avant d'aller titiller ses testicules. Il prit ensuite son sexe en main et effectua quelques mouvements rapide qui fit perdre la tête au soumis.

- J'en… j'en peux plus, gémit celui-ci.

Sasuke lâcha son sexe et descendit vers son entrer. Il savait que c'est ce que voulait Naruto.

- Les dernière fois on a fait ça trop vite. Ce soir, je vais bien te préparé.

Naruto fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Qu'est-ce que le brun voulait bien…

- ARGH! SA…SASUKE!

… Dire.

Sasuke avant lever les jambes du plus jeune pour avoir un meilleur accès à ses fesses. Il avait ensuite titillé son entré avant de la léché pour l'humidifier. La langue du brun le préparait en même temps que l'un de ses doigts.

- Sas'ke!

Naruto gigotait, donc le plus vieux dut tenir ses hanches fermement, tout en continuant de liché son entrée pour le préparé. Il enfonça ensuite complètement son doigt, puis le suivit d'un autre.

- Main…Maintenant… je t'en pris…

- Non, je veux que tu sois prêt.

- Je… Je suis prêêêt! Gémit le blond en sentent un troisième doigt entrer en lui.

Tout à coup, un souffle vint caresser son entre-jambe au niveau de ses testicules qui firent bientôt suçoté par la bouche du brun.

- Mmm… A…Arrête je… Mm…

Sasuke arrêta tout mouvement et se plaça entre les jambes de Naruto et se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres.

- C'est bon, tu es prêt…

- Enfin! Gémit le blond en tirant contre les fesses du plus vieux pour coller leur entre-jambe. Malheureusement, Sasuke était toujours habiller.

- Bordel! Pourquoi tu as toujours des vêtements?

- Parce que tu ne me les enlève jamais, répondit Sasuke en ricanant.

Rapidement, Naruto détacha sa ceinture et passa ses mains en dessous pour aller tirer sur ses fesses.

- Tu sais pas ce que tu fais, tu es trop excité.

- Sas'ke! Gémit le blond en réponse. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

Le brun se redressa, ouvrit sa fermeture éclaire et se déshabilla du bas. Ensuite, il tira sur les jambes de Naruto pour le rapprocher. Celui-ci continuait de gigoter dans le lit en tirant sur les couvertures.

- Tu es tellement…

Il ne put rien dire de plus. La tentation s'empara de lui et il flancha. Rapidement, il plaça son sexe vers l'entrée du blond et commença à le pénétré lentement, mais pas autant que les dernières fois qu'ils l'avaient fait, puisque le blond était bien plus préparé.

Quand il fut complètement entré, il frissonna tellement que son cerveau ne répondait plus. Mais Naruto aussi était dans cet état.

- J'ai… Mm….

- Ah…Oui! Encore, gémit Naruto quand le brun bougea en lui pour la première fois.

Sasuke adhéra à la demande du plus jeune et n'arrêta pas. Tout en bougeant en lui, il caressait ses cuisses, son torse et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Naruto gémissait, tandis que le brun émettait des sons pervers en y mélangeant son souffle saccadé.

En se penchant pour l'embrasser, quand ils étaient tout deux près de la fin, Sasuke murmura faiblement.

- Naruto je… je…

- Sasuke!

- Ah! Naruto.

Leurs torses se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, même si le brun avait toujours sa chemise. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir ce qu'il voulait dire et jouis à l'intérieur de son amant, alors que celui-ci se déversait sur son vêtement. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il se salirait là avant de partir.

Justement, après de longues minutes de sensation post-coïtal, Sasuke se redressa du torse du blond, où il s'était étendu un moment pour l'embrasser, et lui dit :

- Je dois rentrer maintenant.

Naruto fit la moue et le tint par la chemise.

- Reste. Je t'en pris.

- Je ne peux pas…

Naruto l'attira contre lui de nouveau et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Puis ensuite, sur le nez, sur le front, sur la joue puis de nouveau sur les lèvres.

- Reste, répéta-t-il d'un air suppliant.

Sasuke colla son front contre le sien, en fermant les yeux. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Qu'il avait promis à son père. Qu'il devait aller rejoindre Sakura. Mais il voulait plus que tout rester auprès du blond et dormir avec lui cette nuit. Il ne pensa pas aux conséquences qu'il allait avoir et répondit :

- C'est bon, je reste.

Il se recula, enleva sa chemise et se coucha avec le blond. Il posa sa tête contre son torse et se laissa caresser les cheveux. Lentement, ils s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre dans le lit du plus jeune.


	14. Chapter 14

_- Aller vient, nous allons cueillir des mures! _

_- Je te suis, Rose._

_Naruto et Rose s'engagèrent dans la forêt suivit de nombreux animaux. Le blond n'attendait que celle-ci se mette à lui raconter enfin son fameux rêve qu'elle avait fait la nuit dernière._

_- Dis-moi, dis-moi! S'excita Naruto en s'assoyant sur un tronc d'arbre près de la marre, où pataugeait trois petite grenouille qui lui fit froncer des sourcils. Il connaissait ces grenouilles. C'était Gama-chan, Gamakishi et Gamasuki. _

_La jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui et lui raconta._

_- J'ai rêvé que je rencontrais un garçon. Un prince. Je lui ai dit que je ne parlais jamais avec les inconnus, mais je le connaissais. _

_Tout à coup, elle se leva et se mit à chanter. _

_- _I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

_Ce qui impressionna le garçon ne fut pas que la jeune femme c'était mise à danser avec un hibou et des lapins habillés d'une cape rouge et de botte, mais le fait qu'elle s'était mise à chanter comme un homme. _

_- _Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream

_Tout à coup, deux main vinrent lui prendre les siennes et le levèrent. Rose s'était transformée en homme cette fois-ci et voulait danser avec lui. Mais elle n'était plus n'importe quel homme. Elle était devenue Sasuke. Le pire est qu'il se mit à danser avec lui tout en le laissant chanter. _

_- _But if I know you, I know what you do. You love me at once. The way you did once upon a dream

_Il écoutait la voix de Sasuke chanter et elle lui paraissait presque vraie. La musique n'était faite qu'au piano et aucune voix ne brisait celle du brun. Contrairement au vrai film de la Belle au bois dormant, aucune voix n'accompagnait Sasuke. Comme si elle était vraiment là. _

Après quelques minutes de somnolence, Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux et sortit de son sommeil. Il était certain d'avoir entendu la musique continuer après son rêve, mais il ne pouvait pas le prouver. De toute façon, Sasuke n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de s'habiller en prince pour chanter une chanson de princesse. Surtout qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu chanter.

Il resta coucher pendant de longues et interminables minutes avant de se rappeler que Sasuke devrait être à ses côtés à ce moment même. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Rien. Seulement des vêtements qui trainait partout, mais ce n'était pas seulement parce la nuit dernière ils avaient encore batifolé pendant un long moment, non, c'était simplement parce que Naruto c'était laisser trainé toute la semaine.

Tristement, il se redressa et se leva ensuite et ramassa son pyjama qui trainait par terre. Il pensait vraiment que le brun serait resté jusqu'au matin. Il rêvait de se réveillé dans ses bras depuis un bon moment.

Par la suite, il sortit de sa chambre et descendit au premier étage. II entendit les bruits de sa cafetière qui coulait. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas programmé pour qu'elle le fasse. Il ne buvait jamais de café. Pendant un instant, il se dit que peut-être que Sasuke l'avait lui-même démarré. Peut-être n'était-il même pas partit après tout.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il eu la déception de ne pas voir son ami. Il avait espéré pour rien.

Il décida donc de gagner son bureau avec l'intention d'aller écrire. De toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire maintenant que le brun était partit. Quand il fut arrivé et qu'il posa son regard dans la pièce, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade en voyant que Sasuke était assit devant son ordinateur. Il s'arrêta net et le fixa abasourdi et heureux. Finalement, il était donc resté.

Tout à coup, le brun releva la tête et regarda vers l'entré du petit salon. Il fixa Naruto d'un air neutre qui semblait peu à peu se transformer en sourire tendre et chaud. Le cœur du blond rata un battement avant de sourire bêtement à son tour. Il se rapprocha de lui lentement.

- Tu es débout de bonne heure, dit Sasuke.

Naruto lui sourit et se plaça à ses côtés. Il regarda par dessus son épaule et fixa l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

Choqué, il vit une page Word ouverte. Le plus vieux était en train de lire son histoire. Pendant un moment, il fut apeurer. Et s'il trouvait ça mauvais?

- Naruto?

- Oui! Oui euh… quoi? Répondit le blond perdu dans ses pensés.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir lu sans te le demandé.

- Oh… c'est pas… c'est pas…

- Je trouve ça super, dit le brun d'un ton neutre, mais honnête.

Le plus jeune resta surpris un moment, puis finit par rougir et sourire heureux.

- Tu as tout lu?

- Oui et j'adore. Sincèrement, c'est la meilleure que tu as écrit. Je veux dire, les autres son super, mais…

Naruto ricana puis réagit soudain à un petit détail. Comment pouvait-il savoir que c'était le meilleur de ses livres.

- Tu… tu as lu mes autres histoires?

Se fut au tour de Sasuke de s'empourpré un peu. D'un air timide, il se gratta le derrière de la tête, de la même façon que le blond le faisait si souvent, puis fixa l'écran qui était devant lui.

- Oui… enfin je… j'ai pas pu résister après que tu m'ais dit que tu étais l'auteur de… de ses œuvres si… si connu et apprécier de toute la planète. J'ai… j'adore ce que tu fais. Vraiment.

Naruto ne s'empêcha pas de sourire grandement et de rougir. Il fixa ensuite son ami qui se sentait assez embarrasser.

- J'allais écrire justement, dit-il.

- T'empêche pas pour moi, répondit Sasuke en reprenant son sourire, j'ai très hâte de savoir la suite. Il va avoir quelque chose entre Gama-chan et Gamasuki non?

Naruto ricana.

- Si tu crois que je vais te le dire avant tout le monde! Répondit-il surpris, mais heureux de voir Sasuke aussi enthousiasmer à propos de son histoire.

Tout à coup, celui-ci se recula avec la chaise et tapa sur ses genoux pour l'insisté à s'y installé.

- Viens t'asseoir. Tu pourras continuer et je pourrai lire derrière toi.

Surpris, le plus jeune se figea. Il s'imaginait tellement être assis sur ses genoux à écrire pendant que le brun lui entourait la taille de ses deux bras et lui embrasserait le cou à l'aide de lèvres.

- Je suis trop lourd! Je vais t'écraser!

_«Euh! T'es fêlé? Peut-être que tu as pris un peu de poids en ne mangeant que des crêpes, mais quand un beau gosse te dit de t'assoir sur ses genoux, tu la ferme et tu le fais!» «_Toi tu la fermer, sinon c'est _toi _que je vais écraser.»

Le blond rit légèrement, puis se redressa légèrement pour attraper le bras de son amant et l'attiré sur lui en lui disant :

- Arrête donc. Tu n'es pas lourd.

Naruto atterrit directement sur les jambes de Sasuke. Aussitôt, il s'accrocha au cou du brun pour s'empêcher de tomber. Quand il fut stabilisé, il tourna la tête et fixa l'autre jeune homme qui lui souriait tendrement. Tout d'un coup, celui-ci captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa ardemment avant de se reculer et de lui sourire de nouveau.

- Bon matin, dit-il.

- Oui… Toi aussi, répondit le plus jeune en souriant bêtement.

- Est-ce que tu as bien dormis?

- Oui! Très bien.

- Parfais… je…

- Mais j'ai fais un rêve _TRÈS _bizarre!

Sasuke afficha un léger sourire en laissant le blond lui raconté son rêve. Il n'était pas offusqué de s'être fais coupé et il était heureux que Naruto pouvait continuer à lui parlé de tout et de rien sans que leur _relation _compliquer ne change quelque chose.

- Rose était là!

- Rose?

- OUI! La Belle au bois dormant! Tout à coup, elle s'est mise à chanter comme un homme. Elle avait la voix de… de… euh… d'un homme.

Naruto n'avait pu dire qu'il avait rêvé qu'une princesse c'était métamorphoser en lui. Il n'aurait pu savoir comment Sasuke aurait réagit.

- La voix d'un homme?

- Oui! Et il s'est mit à chanter la chanson thème du film. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'entendre cette voix dans la réalité. C'était vraiment bizarre.

Tout à coup, le brun afficha un air troublé et gêner. Il rougit et se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant.

- Pourquoi tu rougis? Demanda Naruto d'un air confus.

- Oh! Pour rien… je… je me disais simplement que ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas regardé ce film.

- T'as déjà regardé la Belle au bois dormant?

- C'est offusquant la manière dont tu es toujours aussi surpris, quand je te dis que j'ai regardé un film pour enfant! Pour te dire, j'ai vu tout les Disney et celui de La Belle au bois dormant est de loin mon préféré, avoua le brun sans cacher sa gêne.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dire qu'il aimait des choses aussi vieux jeux. Si son père apprenait qu'il en regardait en cachette sur sa tablette, il le tuerait sûrement. Il n'allait pas non plus le dire au blond.

Celui-ci n'ajouta rien, mais ne cacha pas son ricanement. Il trouvait que le brun était vraiment adorable avec cet air timide et embêté. Il le regarda dans les yeux puis un frisson monta du bas de sa colonne jusqu'à sa nuque. Comment est-ce que Sasuke pouvait lui faire ressentir ces choses si différentes et si enivrantes. Ses frissons, ses moments de plaisirs.

- Tiens, vas-y donc écrire, dit le plus vieux en tournant les haches de Naruto pour qu'il soit face à son ordinateur.

Celui-ci se plaça un peu plus confortablement sur les cuisses du brun et tenta d'effacer la sensation qu'il avait eue en le regardant. Il ne savait pas quoi en pensé. Il n'avait jamais vécu ça avec personne et ne savait pas ce que c'était et ça le troublait. Depuis un moment, il se demandait si tout ça était de _l'amour. _

Il se ressaisit et posa ses mains à son clavier. Tandis qu'il commençait à bouger ses doigts contre celui-ci, deux mains vinrent lui entourer complètement la taille et une bouche vint l'embrasser dans le cou. Comme il l'avait fantasmé plus tôt avant de s'asseoir sur le brun.

Celui-ci sortit sa langue pour aller titiller son lobe d'oreille tout en lui caressant le torse en passant sa main en dessous de son-t-shirt. Naruto gémit soudainement de bien être en fermant les yeux. Comment pouvait-il ressentir tout ça? Pourquoi le ressentait-il? Qu'était-ce?

Sa peur, pourtant, était qu'il commençait vraiment à savoir _pourquoi _il ressentait toutes ses choses envers Sasuke.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il avait envie de se rapprocher de lui pour tout comprendre, il se retourna et se mit à califourchon sur Sasuke. Celui-ci, un peu surpris, pris ses hanches en mains pour le tenir et le regarda fixement. Naruto avait les yeux fermer tellement les émotions en lui s'emmêlait sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas vouloir comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il le savait, mais il ne pouvait se l'avouer, parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il était certain à cent pourcent. Ses mains prirent le visage de Sasuke en couple, puis lentement il ouvrit les yeux. Ils croisèrent ensuite ceux du brun, puis un autre frisson lui monta le long de la colonne. Sasuke l'envoutait, l'émerveillait, le surprenait et il lui était impossible de le quitter ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Quand il regardait dans ses deux grands yeux si noirs, il se perdait. Comme s'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qui importait au monde. «Je… je l'aime.»

Il frissonna. Se l'avouer avait été difficile, mais c'était maintenant une évidence. Il était définitivement tombé amoureux de Sasuke Uchiwa. De ses baiser, de ses yeux et de ses bras qui l'entouraient comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais le quitté.

Naruto ferma les yeux, puis captura les lèvres du plus vieux dans un baiser passionné. Leurs lèvres étaient faite sur mesure l'une pour l'autre, leur corps ne faisait plus qu'un quand Sasuke le prenait et le touchait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait toujours l'avoir auprès de lui et il savait qu'a partir de maintenant c'était la seul chose qu'il voudrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- Sasuke je…

Surpris de ce qu'il allait dire avant de s'arrêté d'un air apeuré, il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le brun qui était sous extase du dernier baiser qu'ils avaient partagé. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt pour tout lui dire maintenant? _«Si t'attends trop, il va…» _«NON! NON! NON! VAS-TENT!» _«Okay, okay! Je t'aurai prévenu!»_

- Naru… gémit le brun.

Le blond était heureux de voir l'effet qu'il avait sur son ami. Il décida alors de frotter lentement son bassin qui était appuyé contre le bas du corps du brun, puis recommença à l'embrasser. Il plaqua ses mains contre son torse et le caressa. Sasuke, prit d'un énorme spasme, serra fortement ses hanches et rejeta la tête contre la chaise sur laquelle il était assit.

Tout à coup, Naruto eu envie de lui faire toute les bonnes choses qu'il lui avait lui-même fait les dernière fois. C'était à son tour de lui faire plaisir. Doucement, il pencha sa tête et embrassa le cou qui était maintenant découvert et, pendant de longue minutes, il lui caressa le torse, les épaules, il l'embrassa dans le cou et lui mordilla l'oreille. Sasuke gigotait sous lui en respirant de plus en plus fort et en poussant quelques fois son bassin contre le sien.

Celui-ci se redressa légèrement et posa ses mains à la chemise blanche du plus vieux. Il la détacha lentement tout en le regardant dans les yeux, puis, quand il eu enlevé quelques boutons, il descendit sa tête en embrassa son torse puis ses tétons, qui se durcit contre ses lèvres. Sasuke l'agrippa par la chemise et gémit.

- Naruto! Merde….

Le blond sourit puis arrêta tout, se leva et se mit à genou devant Sasuke. Il le regard à nouveau dans les yeux et défit son pantalon et le descendit en même temps que son boxer. C'était la première fois qu'il le déshabillait et il ne savait vraiment pas où il avait prit le courage pour le faire. Il faillait croire que les beaux yeux de Sasuke et sa récente révélation l'avait beaucoup motivé à se laissé aller.

Sasuke ne pouvait regarder. Sentir Naruto l'embrasser, le caresser et le titiller de la sorte l'avait que trop excité et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas l'arrêter avant qu'il n'ait au bout de ses pensées. Puisqu'à genou comme ça devant lui, il était certain de ce qui allait suivre.

Naruto monta doucement sa mains jusqu'au sexe du brun et le masturba lentement comme il l'avait fait quelques fois pour lui-même, alors que Sasuke était au Japon. Lui aussi était vraiment très excité, mais il ne voulait pas exagérer et aller trop vite dans ses geste. Surtout qu'il avait vraiment envie que Sasuke lui fasse l'amour après qu'il lui ait montré que lui aussi pouvait lui faire plaisir.

Il regarda le sexe du brun qui bougeait contre sa main, puis se mit à trembler. Il ne savait pas quand il devrait enfin faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Il ne l'avait jamais fais auparavant et ne savait pas comment. Sasuke lui avait déjà fait, mais il n'avait pas été capable de le regarder en face, parce que c'étais trop gênant et beaucoup trop excitant.

Tout d'un coup, il ferma les yeux et entoura ses lèvres autour du sexe du plus vieux qui émit un long et rauque gémissement. Ses joue se serrèrent instinctivement contre son membre, montait et descendait sur celui-ci, tandis que sa langue entreprenait de l'humidifier. Après quelques mouvements et quelques gémissements faits par le brun, il sentit un petit filament de semence se déverser dans sa bouche. Il s'arrêta alors soudainement et se leva pour faire face au brun qui était en extase.

Lentement, il descendit son pyjama, enleva son chandail et revint se mettre à califourchon contre son amant. Leurs sexes se cognèrent l'un contre l'autre et le brun bougea.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, gémit celui-ci en entourant le dos de Naruto de ses bras pour ensuite aller l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Moi aussi.

Énervé de cette attente interminable, le blond empoigna le sexe du plus vieux et le dirigea vers son entré.

- A…attends, dit le brun en lutant contre sa conscience qui lui gémissait à quelque point il avait envi d'être en lui, tu n'es pas… pas… Mm…

Son gland se frotta contre l'anus de Naruto qui gémit à son tour en se penchant contre son épaule pour lui murmuré à l'oreille :

- Y'a eu assez de préliminaire hier!

Tout d'un coup, prit d'un spasme, Sasuke fit un mouvement du bassin et pénétra complètement Naruto, sans qu'il ne l'ait avertit. Ses hormones jouaient contre lui, mais avec la sensation et les cris de jouissance qui suivit, ni l'un ni l'autre ne fut déçus. Quoi que Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mal.

- Dé….Déso… tenta-t-il de dire.

- Sas'ke! Encore! Gémit le blond en se redressant.

Le brun émit un autre de ses mouvements, puisque c'est ce que le blond voulait, et il tint fermement ses hanches. Naruto, lui, fut tanné d'attendre et se mit à chevaucher son ami qui arrêta tout mouvement tellement il était excité. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. La vision de Naruto qui montait et descendait autour de lui était bien trop sexy et il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il allait bientôt jouir, mais ne voulait pas le faire à moins d'avoir été dominant une seule fois.

- Lève-toi! Dit-il d'un ton rauque et sévère.

Naruto n'avait pas du tout envi de se défaire de cette sensation, mais Sasuke l'en força.

Il le retira de sur lui et ils se levèrent tout deux de la chaise. Il tourna Naruto pour qu'il soit dos à lui et frotta son entre jambe contre ses fesses en le poussant contre son bureau. Il tint fermement ses hanches et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui ordonner :

- Penche-toi.

Naruto frissonna et poussa tout ce qui était sur son bureau plus loin. Il se pencha ensuite en laissant le brun avoir une vue parfaite de son fessier. Sasuke caressa doucement celui-ci et le pénétra d'un coup de rein puissant. Cette position était tellement érotique que le blond ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de crier haut et fort le nom de son amant.

- Sasuke!

- Argh! Naru…

Le brun se pencha contre son dos et donna un autre coup de rein en lui, en continuant sans arrêt. Il alla tirer durement contre ses cheveux, puis lui caressa la nuque de sa main pendant que l'autre tirait sur ses hanches pour le pénétrés. Ils n'allaient plus tenir longtemps.

- En…Encore! Sasuke! Gémit le plus jeune près de l'orgasme.

Sasuke grogna littéralement et se pencha pour embrasser la crinière de Naruto, qui avait collé sa joue contre le bureau. Il ne pouvait plus retenir son corps, puisque Sasuke le possédait totalement et il n'était plus que sueur, respire et crie.

Sasuke prit ses hanches à l'aide de ses _deux _mains et le pénétra une, deux, trois fois, avant de jouir et de crié le nom de Naruto. Celui-ci se déversa contre un des tiroirs de son bureau et agrippa solidement les rebords de celui-ci, alors que son amant se déversait en lui, en frisson et en picotement douloureux.

Pendant de longues secondes, ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Mais rien ne pouvait les sortir de cette sensation, quand tout à coup, ils entendirent les pas de quelqu'un dans le couloir.

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux, mais resta pencher contre son bureau. Kakashi était devant l'entrée du salon et semblait être sur le point de sortir pour aller dans l'autre salon, mais il s'était fait prendre avant. Il les regardait d'un air gêner et surpris. Il s'était figer quand le blond l'avait fixé d'un regard tourmenté. «_Oh! Kakashi vous prend la main dans le sac! Ou devrais-je dire, la queue dans…» _« OK, J'AI COMPRIS!»

Sasuke s'était rapidement retiré et avait redressé son pantalon. Naruto en fit de même en essayant de caché le plus possible son corps nu. Kakashi continuait de regarder dans la pièce, sans les fixer directement tellement il était honteux.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il toujours sur le choc.

- Je… Euh… c'est… mm… ok. On avait finis.

Il se frappa mentalement la tête. «_T'es vraiment con!»_

Il savait que sa conscience riait vraiment de lui, mais ce qui le surpris le plus, fut d'entendre ricaner le brun derrière lui également.

Il se retourna et lui lança un regard rempli de reproche et lui dit mentalement. «Tu pourrais m'aidée à la place?» Comme si le brun avait comprit, celui-ci regarda Kakashi et lui dit :

- Je partais de toute façon. Désolé, s'excusa-t-il comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Il n'avait pas l'air aussi gêné que Naruto. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas passé sa vie avec? «_Toi tu le prends pour ta famille! Tu imagine toi, voir tes parents faire…» _«EUUH! Juste… ferme-la! Beurk!»

Il grimaça mentalement et retourna à Kakashi.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse. J'aurais dû attendre avant d'entrer.

«Quoi? Il nous as entendu de l'extérieur?» _«Tu criais vraiment fort mon vieux!» _

- Je vais monter, continuait le serviteur en pointant la porte de l'autre salon du doigt, Au revoir Sasuke.

Comme réponse, le brun lui fit un sourire et l'autre homme partit, laissant les deux garçons seul. Ils étaient un peu honteux, mais ils ne pouvaient cacher que c'était l'une des meilleures sensations qu'ils avaient eu.

Après de longues minutes, ils furent près à se dire au revoir. Naruto n'avait pas envi de le laisser partir. Il voulait le garder pour lui seul.

- Je reviendrai ce soir.

- Ton père, tu vas faire quoi?

- Je trouverai.

Sasuke l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

- À plus tard.

Puis il partit. Naruto resta seul quelques minutes dans le vestibule, puis se dit que la meilleure chose était maintenant d'aller voir Kakashi. Celui-ci devait être en train de se poser des milliers de questions en se moment.

OoOoO

- Ami hein?

Naruto baissa la tête. Les deux hommes étaient maintenant assit sur le lit dans la chambre du blond et s'étaient mis à se parler sérieusement.

- Oui je sais. J'aurais peut-être dût te dire la vérité!

Kakashi ricana.

- C'était un peu évident, pour être honnête.

- Je sais.

- Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble? Demanda le plus vieux curieux.

Celui-ci ne portait plus son bandeau qui cachait la moitié de son visage, mais avait toujours son fameux masque qui cachait le reste de son visage. Il n'était toujours pas près à dévoilé cette partit à son ami.

- Non, non je… je… il est fiancé alors… c'est compliqué.

Naruto baissa la tête tristement sans regarder Kakashi. Il ne savait plus quoi pensé de sa relation avec Sasuke. Au moins, il savait maintenant ce que lui voulait du brun. Il le voulait tout entier, mais ne pouvait pas.

- Je te comprends. Les relations amoureuses sont souvent très compliquées.

Le blond fronça des sourcils. Peut-être était-ce le moment de lui dire qu'il savait pour lui et son fameux Iruka.

- Et toi, avec Iruka ça va bien? Demanda-t-il subtilement.

- Il part dans quelques jours, mais… Attends! Quoi? Comment tu?

Le plus vieux affichait un air affreusement surpris et apeuré. Il attendait vivement des explications.

- Ton père t'en à parlé c'est ça? Conclu-t-il en baissant la tête à son tour.

- Oui, mais je t'ai entendu au téléphone l'autre fois.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes au juste? Je sais que vous étiez ensemble, mais…

D'un coup, Kakashi se leva. Il semblait offusqué et même fâcher.

- Nous… Nous aussi. C'est compliqué.

- Vous n'êtes pas…

- J'ai pas vraiment envi d'en parlé. Désolé, mais je vais vous laissé. Je dois…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et partit. Il laissa Naruto seul dans sa chambre avec encore des questions. Si la relation entre Iruka et Kakashi était compliqué, elle était tout à fait comme la sienne avec Sasuke. Quoi qu'au moins, son amant à _lui _était dans le même pays. Un jour, Naruto savait qu'il apprendrait la vérité et qu'il pourrait enfin aidée son ami, comme il l'aiderait s'il en avait la chance.

OoOoO

Plus tard dans la soirée, dans les environs de neuf heures, Sasuke entra dans la maison toujours sans cogner et partit dans le salon où il était certain de retrouvé son ami. Il avait réussit à se libéré pour la soirée, quoi que cette fois-ci, il devait vraiment rentrer chez lui avant la nuit. Il avait dit à son père qu'il était entrée très tard du bureau dans la nuit de vendredi et qu'il avait dormis dans la chambre d'ami pour ne pas réveillé sa _fiancé _et qu'il était partit très tôt le lendemain matin. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il travaillerait tard, pour pouvoir passer une soirée avec Naruto. Il savait qu'il ne le croyait pas entièrement, mais il ne pouvait pas prouver qu'il était réellement avec le blond.

Celui-ci lisait tranquillement sur son sofa quand Sasuke entra dans la pièce. En signe de salut, ils s'embrassèrent longuement et langoureusement, jusqu'à ce que le brun se recule.

- J'ai apporté un film et des gâteries.

- C'est parfait.

Ils s'installèrent dans l'autre salon et débutèrent le film. Naruto fut vraiment heureux d'être coller contre Sasuke devant La Belle au bois dormant. Il appuya sa tête contre son épaule, tandis que celui-ci mangeait une poignée de maïs et suçait lentement un bonbon, souriant face au personnage stéréotypé des Disney, des animaux dansant et de la sorcière Maléfique.

- On devrait aller voir son film qui est sortit, dit le brun quand il vit la méchante se transformer en grand et effrayant dragon.

- Oui, tu as raison, répondit Naruto.

Il s'engouffra un peu plus contre lui et ferma les yeux sous la sensation du corps chaud et réconfortant du brun. Toujours, il s'était demandé ce que ça faisait d'aimé. Maintenant, il le savait et il ne pouvait plus le cacher. Il aimait, éperdument et inconditionnellement, Sasuke Uchiwa.


	15. Chapter 15

**ALERTE: **chapitre un peu dur sur le moral. Si le votre est au bord du suicide... NE LISEZ PAS!

Par conseil d'experte ;)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

La semaine, qui suivit la révélation de Naruto pour son amour envers Sasuke, fut la plus belle de sa vie. Le brun venait presque chaque soir, ou lui envoyait des messages par téléphone quand il s'ennuyait. Ils vivaient le parfait bonheur. Même s'ils devaient se cacher, tout se passait à merveille. Jusqu'à ce que le mois de décembre arrive.

- Tu ne veux pas resté. On pourrait écouter un film ou… Jouer à Mario?

Le brun ne répondit pas et continua de boutonner sa chemise.

- Je dois absolument rentré chez moi. Mon père va m'engueuler si je n'arrive pas tôt ce soir. Une chance qu'il ne sait pas que je suis avec toi.

Le plus jeune soupira.

- Oui… une sacrée chance tu dis.

Depuis deux semaines c'était pareil. Sasuke arrivait dans les environs de huit heure, ils le faisaient, puis le brun repartait. Plus rien d'autre depuis que le mois de décembre était arrivé. Plus de soupé romantique, plus de film, plus de lendemain matin câlin, plus rien d'autre que du sexe.

- J'y vais, dit le plus vieux en s'approchant de Naruto.

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, se recula, fixa le plus jeune dans les yeux, puis l'embrassa de nouveau, mais plus ardemment. Il se mit à genou dans son lit et prit sa tête en main pour l'embrasser encore plus profondément. Lentement, Naruto se coucha dans le lit et Sasuke se positionna au dessus.

- Te ne devais pas partir?

- Je peux rester un peu pour ça.

Malgré que le blond frissonnait de bonheur que Sasuke veuille rester, il soupira tristement et intérieurement. Il ne voulait rester que pour _ça_?

En plus de son malheur personnel, Naruto avait dût affronter l'humeur de son domestique qui n'était que peu amical. Celui-ci avait prit une grande décision après avoir attrapé Sasuke et Naruto en train d'avoir des relations dans son bureau. Il avait quitté la maison et était repartit travailler pour son père. Mais Naruto savait qu'il était partit pour une autre raison. Le blond n'avait cessé de poser des questions à son ami pour savoir qui était Iruka et pourquoi ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Kakashi avait sûrement du en avoir assez et il avait déménagé. Il revenait une fois par semaine pour faire le ménage et le lavage du plus jeune, même si celui-ci se sentait maintenant, très seul et très triste. Tout ça était entièrement de sa faute.

OoOoO

- Je te l'avais dit que ça finirais mal!

- S'il-te-plaît, ne me fais pas la morale veux-tu, dit Naruto en croisant les bras.

Kiba était venu pour lui tenir compagnie alors que les vacances de Noël approchaient et que ses examens d'école étaient terminés. Le blond lui avait raconté ce qui lui tracassait, à contrecœur, puisqu'il savait que son ami allait le réprimandé. Mais il avait vraiment besoin d'avoir des conseils.

- Tu peux m'aider à la place? Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- Chaque fois que je t'aide, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête!

Naruto ramena ses jambe contre son corps et les entoura de ses bras pour les serré contre lui. Il n'allait quand-même pas pleuré devant son ami. Quoi que…

Doucement, une larme coula de sa joue et il murmura tristement.

- Je l'aime.

Il ne vit pas à quel point le brun fut surpris qu'il lui avoue enfin d'être tombé amoureux. Depuis deux mois, il l'agaçait à propos de sa _presque _relation avec l'Uchiwa, mais sans jamais avoir de réponse. Kiba soupira tristement et décida d'arrêter de l'importuné et de vraiment lui donner des conseils.

- Dit-lui…

- Quoi?

- Dit-lui ce que tu ressens. Tes peurs, tes sentiments. S'il ne t'écoute pas ou ne fais rien de plus, alors tu verras que ça ne marchera pas.

Naruto baissa les yeux et réfléchit. Kiba avait raison, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet ou d'arrêter de pleurer.

- J'ai peur… c'est… c'est la… la première fois Kiba que je ressens ça. Au début c'était magique, mais maintenant…

- Tu vas t'en sortir.

Naruto pleurait à chaude larmes quand Akamaru, qui accompagnait toujours son maitre lors de ses sorties, sauta sur le jeune homme pour lui lécher le visage.

- A…Akamaru, dit le blond en repoussant l'animal.

Au moins, il avait réussit à le calmé et à le faire rire. Kiba, lui, lui avait donné des conseils, mais qui l'effrayait. Comment dire tout ça à Sasuke, sans le perdre à jamais?

OoOoO

- J'ai pensé organiser un grand bal masqué pour le jour de l'an! N'est-ce pas une bonne idée?

- C'est merveilleux Kushina, répondit Minato pour encourager sa femme.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel en continuant de picoté dans son assiette. Ses parents l'avait invité à venir diner, puisqu'il savait qu'il se sentait plutôt seul depuis que Kakashi avait déménagé. Mais le blond ne mangeait pas. Il n'avait pas le morale pour.

- Très bonne idée ma chère! C'est dommage que mon acolyte ne puisse venir en Angleterre parce que… Vous ai-je déjà parlé de…

- OUI! Jiraiya, tu as déjà parlé de lui, râla Tsunade d'un air désespéré.

Le blond ricana et continua de jouer avec ses spaghetti, en écoutant son parrain et sa marraine se disputé.

Tout à coup, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Discrètement, il le prit et lu le message qu'il avait reçus.

**De Sasuke à 8h09 : J'arrive dans une vingtaine de minutes.**

«Quoi? Ce soir?» «_Non, demain!» _«J'aurais préféré. Maintenant je dois lui dire ce que Kiba ma demander de faire, parce que sinon... Je vais le regretter.»

- Je dois y aller, dit le blond en se levant de table.

- Quoi? Déjà? Mais, dit Kushina avant de se faire couper par son fils.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire, expliqua celui-ci.

- Bon, d'accord, dit la femme aux cheveux rouge, Kakashi va te raccompagner chez toi.

- Non c'est pas la peine je…

- … Trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, fini Minato en regardant son fils dans les yeux en lui disant mentalement. «Il est temps que vous parliez»

Sur ce, le blond prit ses affaires et partit dans le garage où se trouvait les nombreuse voiture de ses parents et il attendit l'autre adulte. En espèrent que celui-ci ne serait pas en retard.

Par chance, quelques secondes plus tard, son domestique arriva avec les clefs de la Mercedes de Minato. Celui-ci ne dit rien et prit place dans la voiture, suivit de Naruto qui monta tristement côté passager.

- Vous partez tôt.

- Je… j'ai…

Naruto soupira. Pourquoi lui caché à lui. De toute façon, il devait sûrement s'en douter.

- Sasuke vient à la maison.

Le plus vieux hocha simplement la tête et démarra. Lentement, il s'engagea dans l'allée, qui passait du garage à l'entré de la grande demeure, jusqu'à la rue. Naruto savait qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour parler avec son ami et que c'était le moment.

- Pour…pourquoi tu es parti. Réellement? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne voulais pas vous importunez vous et Monsieur Uchiwa.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je te posais plein de question indiscrète? S'écria le plus jeune surpris.

Le plus vieux hocha la tête. Ils allaient bientôt arrivé chez le blond.

- Alors, pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas?

- Je l'ai dit. Je ne veux pas vous dérangez dans vos affaires. Si c'était moi, je préférais ne pas être dérangé.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dérangé Kakashi. Jamais. Même que, sans toi, c'est vraiment vide à la maison. Sasuke n'est là que pour quelques heures et…

Naruto baissa la tête tristement, tandis que la voiture s'arrêtait devant sa demeure.

- J'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir un ami avec qui parlé.

Kakashi baissa la tête ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça. Après un moment, Naruto comprit qu'il avait parlé pour rien. Le plus vieux ne reviendrait pas chez lui.

- Bye, Kakashi.

- Bonne soirée, _Monsieur. _

Le blond sortit de la voiture, claqua la porte et partit chez lui d'un air triste et vraiment déçu. En plus, la surprenante visite de Sasuke arrangeait rien à sa peine et, surtout, à ses peur.

OoOoO

À peine son amis était partit qu'il vit un voiture qu'il connaissait s'approcher de la maison. Il courra à l'intérieur et monta dans sa chambre pour se mettre du linge plus décontracté. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas que Sasuke sache qu'il était chez ses parents. _«C'est peut-être parce que tu es trop gêné de lui dire qu'aussitôt que tu as reçus son message, tu as accouru chez toi, parce que tu ne voulais surtout pas le manquer?» _«Tu es très perspicace, mais chiant.»

Aussitôt qu'il finissait d'enfilé ses vêtements, la musique de la sonnette retenti et il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il couru jusqu'à l'entrée et fit face au brun qui déposait sa mallette de travail contre le mur et son long manteau noir sur la patère dans le coin. Il semblait avoir les cheveux mouillé.

Naruto soupira. Ils étaient à deux semaines de noël et il n'avait pas encore neigé une seule fois. Lui qui aimait tant la neige.

- Salut, dit Sasuke.

- Hey, répondit Naruto.

Tout à coup, le brun s'approcha de lui et s'empara de ses lèvres ardemment. Le plus jeune soupira tristement en se disant «Ah! Non, pas déjà.» Mais, il ne pouvait cacher les millions de petits frissons qui parcouraient son corps chaque fois que Sasuke l'embrassait.

- Tu as passé une belle journée? Demanda celui-ci en reprenant son souffle, toute fois, sans se reculer du blond.

- O…Oui, dit celui-ci en tentant d'échapper aux palpitations dans son abdomen. Il ne voulait pas être excité. Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait parler sérieusement avec l'autre homme.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour l'arrêté, Sasuke le devança et lui avoua.

- Je sais que tu étais chez tes parents. J'ai vu la voiture repartir.

Le blond s'empourpra et continua de frissonner sans qu'il ne puisse parler, puisque le brun commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou et à lui suçoter le lobe d'oreille.

- Tu aurais pus me le dire. Tu aurais dû rester là-bas. Mais je suis heureux que tu sois venu pour ça…

«Pour ça? Tu ne pouvais pas dire, resté pour _moi? _Sasuke, tu ne sais tellement rien de ce que je ressens.» _«Dit-lui!» _«Non, ce n'est pas le moment. Je le sais. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.»

Naruto sentait les larmes lui monter aux lèvres, mais à la place, ce fut lui et Sasuke qui montèrent, jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sasuke le poussa dans son lit et se positionna au dessus. Naruto continuait de gémir sous ses caresses et comme toujours, il se laissait aller ses pulsions.

Tout à coup, il ouvrit les yeux et fixa son mur. Non, il n'allait pas se laisser faire cette fois-ci, même s'il en avait envi, s'en était assez.

- Sasuke… arrête s'il-te-plaît.

Le brun ne s'arrêta pas et continua de l'embrasser. Il alla même jusqu'à se frotté contre son bas-ventre.

- Mmm, gémit le plus jeune qui ne pouvait résister quand son amant le touchait ainsi.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais que j'arrête? Tu aime ça, répondit Sasuke d'un ton vicieux.

Naruto leva les bras et le repoussa.

- A…arrête s'il te plait.

Son ton devenait de plus en plus sérieux, mais l'autre homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter.

- Sasuke!

Il le poussait plus fortement, mais le brun lui tint les bras.

- SASUKE! S'écria Naruto furieux.

- QUOI? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? Répondit le brun en le lâchant. Il avait l'air tout aussi exalté.

Naruto le poussa hors de sur lui et s'appuya contre ses bras dans le lit pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher! Dit-il.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce j'ai fait encore?

- RIEN! Justement!

- De quoi tu parle? Demanda froidement Sasuke confus et frustré.

Le blond prit une grande respiration en fermant les yeux. Il devait lui dire, lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

- Je parle que… depuis qu'on à commencer ça, je… Je me sens… seul.

- Seul?

_«Seul?» _«ARGH! C'est bon ca n'avait pas rapport.»

- Enfin… désolé c'est pas ce que je voulais dire je suis nerveux.

- Accouche qu'on baptise! S'écria Sasuke, ce qui mit le plus jeune en colère.

- Alors c'est encore ça que tu étais venu faire? Me baisé et repartir par la suite?

- Quoi?

Cette phrase avait vraiment choqué le brun, mais pas de la manière que Naruto l'avait pensé, puisqu'elle le calma un peu. Mais le blond, lui, bouillonnait toujours de rage.

- Tu as très bien compris! Depuis deux semaine que tu viens et repart après avoir ce que tu as eu et il n'y a PLUS RIEN! Tu ne veux jamais rester assit avec moi écouter un film, ou juste parler, diner, sortir. Rien! Juste le sexe. J'ai l'impression que tu me prends pour…pour…

Sasuke le dévisageait furieusement et apeurer. Qu'allait-il dire?

- Je ne suis pas une pute! S'écria Naruto assommé par le regard du brun, qui lui faisait pitié.

- Je le sais très bien! Continua celui-ci en retrouvant son regard frustré.

- ALORS POURQUOI TU ME PRENDS POUR TON JOUET SEXUELLE?

Le plus jeune avait crié et Sasuke s'était figé en le regardant tristement. Aussitôt, le blond regretta ses paroles. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment et se dévisagèrent, surtout le plus vieux. Celui-ci semblait entre la frustration et, Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer, la tristesse.

- Sasuke je…

Le brun se leva et sortit de la chambre. Avant de refermer la porte, il regarda Naruto dans les yeux et lui dit :

- J'ai compris! Au revoir.

Il claqua la porte et Naruto l'entendit dévaler les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il entendit également la porte de sa maison éclaté contre le mur, puis il se leva rapidement pour aller vers sa fenêtre.

Sasuke était dehors, sous la récente pluie battante et il regardait vers la fenêtre. Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois avant qu'il ne disparaisse à travers les arbres du voisinage. Naruto ne pouvait le confirmer à cause de la pluie, mais jurait avoir vu le brun pleuré.

Tout à coup, son monde s'effondra. Qu'est-ce qui allait arriver? Qu'allaient-ils faire? Allaient-ils arrêter de se voir. Il s'écroula par terre, les deux mains devant son visage pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, mais elles passèrent entre ses doigts et tomba sur ses pantalons. Il dit désespérément à voix haute :

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?!

OoOoO

Les jours qui suivirent furent très difficile pour le blond. Il n'avait envie de rien faire, de ne rien mangé et il restait constamment au lit, mais ne dormait presque pas. Il ne faisait que fixer son écran de téléphone dans l'espoir que Sasuke l'appel. «_Tu pourrais l'appeler toi-même!» _Lui disait à chaque fois sa conscience, mais il ne faisait rien, puisqu'il se sentait trop mal. Jusqu'au jeudi suivant, Naruto resta seul à se morfondre sur lui-même.

Quand il se réveilla par contre le vendredi, il en eu assez de garder tout ça en lui et il décida d'appeler Kiba pour lui demander conseil. Quoi que le dernier qu'il lui avait donné n'avait pas été très efficace.

- Oui allo?

Naruto, qui venait de composer le numéro de son ami, fut surpris d'entendre une autre voix que celle de Kiba.

- Lee? Est-ce que je me suis trompé de numéro.

- Hey! Naruto, non je suis chez Kiba! Il était occupé, mais là il arrive, je te le passe.

- Euh… Merci!

- Hey blondinet, ça roule? Dit le brun en prenant le téléphone.

«Oh non! Pas ce surnom!» _«J'adore ce mec.» _

- M'appel pas comme ça! Répondit Naruto d'un air frustré.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? En manque de sexe? Quand on n'est pas satisfait sexuellement c'est ce qui arrive.

Le blond se tu et ne dit rien, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il s'était figé en repensant à Sasuke et à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Lentement, des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Dit Kiba se sentant mal.

- oui… un peu, répondit le plus jeune en sanglotant.

- Il s'est passé quelques choses avec Sasuke?

- Oui.

- Tu veux en parler?

- Je… je sais pas…

Un autre long silence se fit. Naruto ne parlait pas, parce qu'il était trop préoccupé par ses larmes et Kiba, lui, cherchait une solution pour aidé son ami. Quand il l'eut enfin trouvé, il s'exprima.

- Habille-toi, fais-toi sexy, sors ton portefeuille, on sort assoir!

- Oh! Non, Kiba je ne suis vraiment pas…

- CHUTE! Ferme-la deux minutes! T'as pas le choix. Si tu veux pas parlé, alors tu dois te changer les idées. On va se déhancher et tu vas faire bander la moitié des hommes sur place. Moi compris.

Naruto ricana malgré les larmes qui continuaient de couler. Son ami avait le dont de le faire changer d'idée.

- T'es con, mais j'accepte.

- YEAH! Je passe te chercher à neuf heures et n'oublis pas… fais-toi sexy.

- Oui oui oui… Tu vas pouvoir me mater aisément, répondit Naruto pour rire en essuyant les larmes qui était sur ses joues.

- J'te signale que t'as quelque chose que ta entre les deux jambes qui est de trop pour moi, mon vieux!

- C'est pas moi qui à dit qui allait bander!

- Je disais ça pour être gentil! Oh et tu deviens vraiment dévergondé, chéri.

- La-ferme. Je t'attends à neuf heures, dit Naruto qui avant trouver un sourire dans les paroles stupide de son ami.

- Okay, je vais préparer des capotes, au cas où tu trouverais un bon partit.

- Bye!

- À plus tard mon chou.

Il raccrocha la ligne le sourire aux lèvres, mais ce sourire diminua à fur et à mesure qu'il pensait à ce que Kiba avait dit. «Au cas où tu trouverais un bon partit.»

Mais il ne voulait pas trouver quelqu'un avec qui avoir un one night et ne plus jamais le revoir après. Il voulait Sasuke et ne voulait rien d'autre.

OoOoO

- Gros sourcils? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

Naruto était resté surpris de voir son ami Lee arrivé avec Kiba. Il savait qu'ils étaient ensemble en après-midi, mais ce n'était pas du genre au premier d'aller dans les bars.

- Il vient avec nous ce soir, dit le brun.

Naruto les dévisagea, sachant que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

- T'inquiète pas! Je ne prendrais rien. Que du Perrier et des sodas.

En réfléchissant, peut-être qu'avoir Lee avec eu allait empêcher le plus vieux de parler de Sasuke. C'était alors une très bonne idée finalement.

- Okay! Alors, allons-y, dit-il faussement joyeux. Il avait essayé de se convaincre que sortir était une bonne idée, mais son lit lui manquait déjà.

OoOoO

- SEXE! SEXE! SEXE ON THE BEACH!

Ils dansaient, criaient, sautaient sur la piste de danse en regardant leur ami aux gros sourcils faire un strip-tease à une jeune femme pré-pubère qui était entré à l'aide d'une fausse carte. Naruto se sentait mal d'avoir demander un verre de rhum coke au lieu d'un coke ordinaire pour son ami, mais il voulait rire un peu et il s'avait qu'en soulant Lee, il allait beaucoup plus qu'avoir du plaisir. Quoi qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de le faire pour être dévergondé, puisqu'il était lui-même vraiment bourré. Kiba l'était également.

- C'EST LE MEILLEUR PARTY DE MA VIE! S'écria celui-ci en passant un bras autour du cou du blond.

- WHOUUUU! ALLER LEE! Cria Naruto à son tour.

Après une heure de boisson, les gars ne savaient plus ce qu'il faisait. Lee avait même disparu avec la jeune femme devant laquelle il s'était déshabiller et Kiba était partit au toilette, laissant le blond seul et bourré.

Inconscient, celui-ci se dirigea vers la sortit du bar. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Quand il fut à l'extérieur, il eu une envie soudaine de parler à Sasuke. Il se dit que s'était maintenant ou jamais. Sa conscience, qui l'aurait épaulé, était toujours en train de fêter dans sa tête. «_TÉQUILA, BOUMBOUM!» _

Il prit son portable et composa le numéro du brun. Celui-ci répondit après une sonnerie et ça, même s'il l'heure était plus que tardive.

- Naruto! Je suis si heureux que tu…

- SAS'KE!

- Naruto?

- Comment ça bouum?

Un silence s'en fit. Sasuke avait remarqué que le blond n'était pas dans on état normal.

- Naruto! Où es-tu?

- On fête moi, Kiba et Gros sourcils. Ils m'ont laissé seul, dit Naruto d'un ton triste et enfantin.

- Gros sourcil?

- Ouais, il est partit _baiser _dans les toilettes. Moi…

- Tu es bourré?

- Ça change _quuooiiii? _

_- _Où es-tu?

- Tu vas venir me rejoindre?

- Cesse de blaguer!

Sasuke semblait furieux et choqué.

- Au bar de la dernière fois. Tu sais à ma fête. Viens me rejoindre… Je t'attends…J'ai envie de toi Sasuke.

- Tu dis des bêtises!

- Je te veux… tellement…

- Bonne nuit Naruto!

- Sas'ke!

Le brun avait raccroché d'un air indigné, tandis que Naruto fixait son téléphone en souriant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et décida de retourner à l'intérieur ou il passait de personne en personne pour danser. Ses amis avaient disparu, mais ça n'allait pas lui gâcher sa soirée. Tout à un, un homme en particulier lui prit les hanches fortement et ne le relâcha pas. Celui-ci se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura :

- Chez toi ou chez moi?

- MMmm… chez moi!

Tout à coup, il sentit la personne partir un instant, puis après qu'il ait sentit un long vide et un long silence, la personne revint auprès d'elle et le tira par les bras.

- Viens, on y va.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers a sortit, puis chez le blond, qui ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait, ni avec qui. Mais de toute façon, rien n'avait plus d'importance tant qu'il ne pensait pas à Sasuke ou à tout autre chose qui lui faisait penser au garçon qui lui avait brisé le cœur, inconsciemment.

* * *

J'ai déjà reçu des rochers et des chiens après moi pour une autre de mes fics dans un autre fandom. J'ai tendance à vraiment faire frustrer les gens en fin de chapitre quand je tente de mettre du dramatisme...

Est-ce que ça à marcher pour vous aussi? :D

Puis-je avoir encore pire que des chiens et des rocher?

Quoi que si vous m'envoyez Pakkun, je ne serais pas méchante xDDDD

(Bon, c'était un peu stupide de ma part... mais bon... JE VEUX DES REVIEW!)

Si la seul manière est d'être un peu fêler... C'est le prix à payé ^^

À bientôt pour la suite :)


	16. Chapter 16

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Naruto avait dormit paisiblement. Il ne savait pas si ça avait été le fait qu'il avait pris de l'alcool, où qu'il n'était pas seul.

En se réveillant, il sentit deux bras le serré fortement et un torse se coller contre son dos. En ouvrant les yeux de peur et en essayant de se débarrasser de la personne qui manquait à son intimité, il reconnut les bras qui l'entouraient fortement. Tout à coup, une tête vint se poser dans les creux de son cou, puis des lèvres se déposé sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Il connaissait aussi ces baisers.

- Bon matin.

Et il connaissait cette voix.

Confus, il se retourna et fit face à l'homme qui était couché contre lui dans son lit.

- Sasuke?

Le brun sourit.

- C'est bon de se réveiller le matin avec toi, dit celui-ci d'un air tendre.

Naruto ne répondit rien et remarqua qu'il avait un horrible mal de tête. Il avait du mal à se rappeler la soirée précédente. Comme à sa fête, il ignorait comment ça c'était fini et il en était très troublé et frustré. Quoi que ça du s'être bien terminé s'il était dans les bras de l'homme qu'il avait attendu toute la semaine.

- Ça va?

- Euh… je me sens... bizarre et … j'ai mal au crâne.

- Tu veux que j'ai te préparé du café et des aspirines?

Naruto le fixa un moment. Que faisait-il là et comment était-il arrivé ainsi dans son lit, dans ses bras? Il ne pouvait pas trop se poser de questions, puisqu'il avait très mal à la tête. Il ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre celui-ci du brun avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Après-tout, pourquoi s'en faire? Pour l'instant, il était bien et ne voulait plus bouger.

- Non, je veux que tu reste avec moi, dit-il d'une voix tendre.

Il s'était toujours demander ce que ça ferait de se réveille ainsi et, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas dans la meilleur des situations, il était bien content de son réveille. Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses joues quand il repensa à pourquoi lui et Sasuke ne s'étaient pas vu depuis le lundi précédent. En soupirant tristement et en sanglotant, il murmura :

- Je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dis.

- Non, c'est ma faute.

Le brun avait un ton doux et serin. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient réunis, il se sentait mieux. Quand le blond était près de lui, ses soucis étaient loin et inexistant. Il avait eu très peur qu'à cause de leur chicane ils n'allaient plus se revoir.

Après un long moment de silence, Naruto se mit à poser des questions sur ce qui c'était passé la soirée précédente et ce qu'était devenu ses amis. Il voulait aussi savoir ce qui s'était passé après qu'il soit partit, mais il gardait cette question pour plus tard.

- Tu m'as appelé à deux heures du matin et je n'ai pas pu te laisser seul là-bas, même si j'étais un peu furieux. Pas contre toi, contre moi-même. Bref, Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, surtout que comme tu m'avais dit, Kiba et… _gros sourcil _si je me rappel bien, t'avaient laissé seul. Quand je suis arrivé, y'avais un gars qui te murmurait des trucs à l'oreille et je… je…

Le brun semblait gêner de raconter la suite. Comme s'il avait honte et qu'il ne savait pas comment son ami allait réagir. Naruto fronça des sourcils et parla à sa place en devinant ce qui aurait pu se passer.

- Tu ne lui a pas cassé la gueule quand-même?

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, ce qui fit ricaner l'autre garçon.

- Tu étais jaloux, affirma-t-il convaincu et heureux.

Le plus vieux ne fit que sourire et répondit :

- Je me sentais mal de ce qui était arrivé.

Le blond cessa de s'éclaffé et avoua à son tour :

- Moi aussi.

- Nous somme… Nous… On peut… je voudrais… argh… on peut oublier tout ça et… recommencer?

Naruto serra d'avantage l'autre homme en fermant les yeux de bonheur. C'est exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait tout effacer ce qui était arrivé et continuer d'avancer. Il espérait que Sasuke ait compris ce qu'il ressentait et lui comprenait maintenant que le brun tenait vraiment à lui.

- Certainement, répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

Le brun soupira de bonheur et embrassa son amant sur le nez. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment avant que le plus vieux ne prenne une décision.

- Je vais faire à déjeuné et après, on va faire des courses. Ce soir, je te prépare un autre diner digne de ma grandeur.

Naruto pouffa de rire en s'assoyant sur le lit, mais redevint sérieux en pensant à un truc.

- Tu… tu ne dois pas retourner chez toi?

- Hier, j'étais sur le point de partir en congrès, j'ai envoyé mon assistant à la place, parce que je ne me sentais pas bien, mais je ne l'ai pas dit à mon père. J'étais à l'hôtel quand tu m'as appelé. On a jusqu'à demain soir, répondit le plus vieux souriant.

Naruto sourit à son tour. Il allait avoir son ami pour lui seul toute la fin de semaine et il comptait bien en profité. Il fixa le jeune homme dans les yeux et frissonna. Il eu tout d'un coup l'envi pressante de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de le goûté.

Il approcha ses lèvres et tendrement, les déposa sur celles du plus vieux, qu'il sentit se figer au contact. Ils avaient l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient été ensemble, mais ça ne faisait que cinq petit jours. Naruto approfondit leur baiser et attraper la tête de l'autre homme entre ses mains, mais celui-ci se recula et le dévisagea d'un air troublé.

- Je… heu… vais faire des crêpes, dit-il avant de se lever.

- Oui, très bonne idée, continua Naruto ne s'en faisant pas pour ce qui venait d'arrivé.

Sur ce, ils descendirent tout deux au première étage où ils recommencèrent tout, du début.

OoOoO

- Je suis vraiment content que tu sois venu. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé autrement, avoua Naruto en regardant Sasuke faire à déjeuné.

Celui-ci lui amena sa première assiette de crêpe en souriant tristement.

- Tu serais sûrement rentré avec ce gars et vous… vous auriez fait…

- Je n'aurais jamais…

- Tu étais saoul et fâcher contre moi. Si, tu l'aurais fait.

Naruto baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Comment dire à Sasuke qu'il n'était pas _fâcher _contre lui, mais qu'il voulait plus de sorties, de souper, ou simplement de déjeuné comme celui-ci pour que tout soit comme il le voulait. Il ne voulait pas que du sexe avec le plus vieux. Il voulait vraiment qu'ils soient comme s'ils étaient… _«Un couple?» _«Tu es de retour?» «_Oui et avec la vérité de tes problème!» _Naruto soupira intérieurement. «Encore une fois, je dois te donner raison, mais je ne peux rien dire. C'est comme ça.»

- Tu devrais manger avant que ce soit froid, lui dit Sasuke. Il avait retrouvé un sourire contagieux, qui intégra également le visage du plus jeune.

Ils mangèrent en silence, mais ils se lancèrent quelques regards doux et tendres, comme il le faisait avant. Naruto était heureux, mais il y avait encore une question qu'il n'avait pas posée à Sasuke et qui le fatiguait.

- Hier soir, quand nous somme revenue, est-ce qu'on… on a…

- Non, répondit le brun fermement sans regarder le plus jeune, je t'assure que non.

- Oh! C'est… pas ok. En fait… j'étais juste curieux.

Le reste du repas se fit dans un silence complet et un peu tendu. Naruto n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa question avait été si choquante pour Sasuke, puisque c'était toujours lui qui parlait de sexe. Et si… et s'il avait décidé d'arrête _ce genre_ de relation avec lui? _«OUCH! Si c'est le cas, ça va faire mal. Enfin, au contraire, t'aurais plus mal au…» _«J'avais compris!» _«Pauvre petit blondinet. Comment vas-tu vivre sans ça?» _«Facile! Je vais avoir Sasuke à mes côtés. De toute façon, ce n'est pas terminé. Je le sais.»

OoOoO

Ils marchaient maintenant dans l'épicerie la plus proche, à la recherche de certain ingrédient, dont le brun avait besoin pour leur préparé un délicieux repas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire au juste? Demanda le plus jeune en voyant son ami prendre différent légume, dont il ne connaissait pas l'utilité, ni le nom.

- Je cuisine japonais ce soir. Tu vas voir, c'est excellent.

- Ma mère demandait toujours à Kurenai de faire une sorte de nouille japonaise. J'adorais ça.

- Alors tu vas adorer ce que je vais te faire, répondit le brun toujours souriant.

Ça faisait longtemps que Naruto avait vu ce regard chez le jeune homme. Certes, il souriait toujours en sa compagnie, mais avant de se laisser, il n'avait pas _ce _sourire qui le faisait se sentir si spécial. Ils marchèrent vers l'allée des alcools et le plus jeune fut surpris de voir que son ami ne prenait pas ce qu'il buvait d'habitude.

- Pourquoi pas du vin?

- Parce que tu n'aime pas, répondit tout simplement le brun.

- Q…Quoi? Co…comment tu… qu'est-ce que tu es sais?

- Simple, c'est moi qui avais ton verre la dernière fois. C'était une très bonne idée de mélangé du jus de pêche avec le vin rouge, dit Sasuke en ricanant, tu n'as pas prit une seul gorger de ton verre de la soirée, alors tu n'as pas remarqué que tu t'étais tromper.

Il ricana de nouveau en fixant Naruto qui avait l'air embarrassé. Il ajouta par la suite.

- T'inquiète pas, moi non plus je n'ai jamais aimé, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Le blond pouffa de rire et poussa légèrement son ami.

- Tu me surprendras toujours, Sasuke.

Le brun lui sourit tendrement et regarda autour d'eux avant de déposer ses lèvres doucement et chastement contre les siennes. Mais en se reculant et en voyant Naruto rougir, il l'embrassa de nouveau en lâchant son panier. Naruto gémit intérieurement. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient en dehors de chez lui et il frissonnait tout autant que quand ils étaient seuls. Quoique personne ne pouvait vraiment les voir derrière la grandes étage de sacs de croustille.

Il lâcha son petit panier de course personnel et poussa le brun contre une allé pour continuer de l'embrassé, mais Sasuke l'arrêta.

- Je…eu… On…

- Oh mon dieu.

- On devrait…

- Mes parents!

- QUOI? S'écria Sasuke en poussant légèrement le blond.

Ils fixèrent tous deux là où l'allé commençaient et ils virent Kushina et Minato l'arpenté en regardant les différents vins.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait déjà?

- C'est à toi que Kurenai à demander chérie. Pas à moi, répondit Minato.

Naruto et Sasuke échouèrent plus loin dans l'allée et se cachèrent derrière un étage de papier de toilette.

- Tu crois qu'ils nous on vu? Demanda le brun apeuré.

- J'espère que…

- NARUTO MON CHÉRI!

Kushina apparu tout à coup devant eux et elle les fixa d'un air souriant.

- Oh! Si ce n'est pas ce jeune Uchiwa. Comment aller vous? Demanda la femme aux cheveux rouges.

Minato apparu au côté de sa femme et il fixa son fils d'un air neutre, mais Naruto savait ce qu'il lui disait mentalement. _«Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu fais.» _«T'es pas obliger de le dire. J'ai dit que je savais.» «_Peut-être, mais eu ne savent pas!» «_Eux? De qui tu parle?» _«Mes charmant lecteur! Ah et laisse-faire, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre!» _«Pff!»

- Je suis heureuse que tes parents aient si bien accepté l'invitation que j'ai envoyée pour le Bal du jour de l'an à notre demeure, dit Kushina en souriant au brun.

Naruto se retourna vivement vers celui-ci.

- Tu viens au party?

Sasuke le fixa gêner.

- Je… oui.

- Naruto! Comment peux-tu être aussi directe?!

- C'est bon Kushina, je crois qu'ils se connaissent assez pour se tutoyer, dit Minato en faisant un sourire en coin aux deux jeunes hommes.

Naruto devint couleur pourpre, alors que sa mère et Sasuke le fixait d'un air surpris et outré.

- Ah bon, dit simplement la femme. Bon. Nous allons vous laisser les jeunes, nous avons d'autre course à faire. Tu viens Minato? S'écria-t-elle en partant plus loin.

- Oui oui chérie, répondit le plus vieux des blonds, avant de se pencher vers le petit duo.

Il les fixa durement, puis soupira avant d'ajouter.

- Je ne dirais pas à tes parents que je vous ai vu, mais je ne vous garanti pas que Kushina ne fera rien, dit-il, Bonne soirée les garçons.

- Au revoir, Monsieur Namikaze.

- Bye papa.

Ils étaient tout deux pétrifier et mal à l'aise. Après un moment, le brun posa son regard sur Naruto et s'exclama d'un air confus et un peu exalté.

- Tu as dit à ton père pour…

- Non! T'inquiète, il est juste… enfin…

- Il sait que tu es gay.

Naruto hocha la tête positivement.

- Il l'a bien prit?

- Oui.

- Ta mère elle?

Le plus jeune soupira tristement en se rappelant les paroles de son père à son sujet. «Ne le dit pas tout de suite à ta mère! Je doute qu'elle le prenne aussi bien que moi»

- Ça, c'est une autre histoire, dit-il en baissant la tête, je ne lui ai pas dit et je ne crois pas le faire de si tôt.

Sasuke sourit tendrement et s'approcha de lui pour le réconforter. Il frotta la paume de sa main contre son dos et lui dit :

- Viens, on va rentrer.

- Oui. Bonne idée.

Sur ce, ils finirent rapidement de rassembler leurs effets et quittèrent le magasin, le cœur lourd et remplis de peur. Et si Kushina racontait tout? Qu'allait-il leur arrivé?

OoOoO

- Qu'est-ce que je peux ranger?

- Rien, aide-moi simplement à les sortirent du sac.

- Pas de problème, répondit le blond plein d'entrain.

Ils venaient d'arrivé à la maison et défaisaient maintenant les courses.

- Je… ça te dérange si je vais écrire, pendant que tu fais ça?

- Non, pas de problème. Ça devrait me prendre une bonne partit de l'après midi.

- Okay.

Naruto sortit la bouteille de Sangria du sac et ricana avant d'aller la mener au frigo. Il fixa ensuite Sasuke qui déballait les légumes. Il le mata pendant un instant. Il le trouvait tellement beaux avec ses longs cheveux noirs, ses deux grands yeux noirs. Jamais il n'avait cru qu'il aimerait une personne aussi sombre et mystérieuse. Jamais le brun ne parlait de ses sentiments et c'est ce qui fatiguait le plus jeune. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'ils vivaient ira loin, parce que qu'ils n'en parlaient jamais. Enfin, il ne devait pas s'énerver pour l'instant. Ils ne se voyaient que depuis deux mois.

- Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça? Demanda le plus vieux en plissant le front et en fronçant des sourcils.

- Je… pour rien.

Il haussa les épaules et retourna à ses courses. Naruto le fixait toujours avant de lui dire spontanément:

- Merci.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour tout.

Sasuke sourit puis se figea quand le blond le prit par surprise et l'embrassa. Il laissa le sac qu'il avait entreprit de vider pour attraper son visage en couple. Il ferma les yeux, tandis que Naruto frissonnait de tout son corps. Celui-ci posa lentement une main dans ses cheveux d'ébène et les tira légèrement pour approfondir encore plus leur baiser. Alors qu'il allait appuyer tout son corps contre le plus vieux, celui-ci le repoussa.

- Je… je dois…

Il fut sauvé par le téléphone de la maison qui c'était mit à sonner.

- Ça… ça doit être mon père, dit Naruto en se reculant tristement.

Il fixa Sasuke dans les yeux. Celui-ci semblait être soulagé qu'ils aient mit fin à ce baiser et le blond en fut un peu accablé. Il ne comprenait pas le nouveau changement d'attitude du brun.

- J'y vais.

- Oui. Bonne idée.

Il sortit de la cuisine et alla répondre en vitesse au téléphone qui n'avait pas arrêté de sonner. Il était certain que ce serait son père, mais aussitôt qu'il décrocha la ligne, une voix furieuse, qui n'était pas celle d'un de ses parents, retentit dans ses oreilles.

- NARUTO UZUMAKI! OÙ ÉTAIS-TU? Aie!

- Kiba?

- Je t'ai appelé à peu près 15 fois depuis midi et tu n'as jamais répondu. Je me suis lever le cul malgré mon mal de tête et je suis venu te voir et TU N'ÉTAIS PAS LÀ! Je me suis inquiété un max! Qu'est-ce que tu as fais la nuit derrière? Comment t'es partit. Dis-moi pas que t'as découché? Oh mon dieu! Est-ce qu'on ta violer? Étais-tu consentant? TU…

- ARRÊTE! CALME-TOI! J'ai rien fais. Je suis rentré chez moi et tout c'est bien passé.

- FIOUU! Mais, comment?

- Euh…

- T'a ramené un homme?

- Non! Enfin…

- Qui?

- Sasuke! Dit finalement Naruto en soupirant et en sachant que rien d'autre ne ferait taire son ami.

- Quoi?

- Oui. Sasuke est venu me chercher.

Un long silence s'en fut et le brun rajouta d'un air doux et aimant.

- Le prince est venu sauver sa princesse. Comme c'est mignon, dit-il enfantin.

Naruto éclata de rire et continua de raconter à son ami. Il lui demanda ensuite ce que lui avait fait, même s'il s'en doutait déjà, et, après une heure, ils raccrochèrent. Naruto décida d'aller voir ce que Sasuke faisait.

Celui-ci cuisinait tranquillement dans un coin de la cuisine. Naruto le regarda faire pendant un long moment, sans qu'il ne le voie, puisqu'il était de dos, puis retourna dans son bureau. Cette fois-ci, il pourrait écrire, maintenant qu'il en avait l'humeur.

OoOoO

- Tu devrais sérieusement pensé à t'ouvrir un restau.

Sasuke pouffa de rire.

- Dison que… c'est pas ce que je voulais faire le plus.

Naruto le fixa un instant et vida son troisième assiette en une boucher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire? Demanda-t-il confus.

- Je… non. C'est idiot. De toute façon, tu le sais déjà.

- La musique? C'était sérieux?

Le brun perdit son sourire et devint mi triste, mi frustré. Il repensait à combien son père lui avait répété à quel point son choix aurait été stupide et insensé.

- Non, je… je ne voulais pas dire. C'est super. Juste que je ne t'imagine pas trop dans un costume de pianiste. Enfin… j'avoue qu'en y réfléchissant, tu serais plutôt mignon.

Le brun finit par faire un sourire en coin. Il se retourna et prit une gorger de sangria avant de continuer de manger son repas. Le plus jeune souffla un peu, étant heureux d'avoir réparé sa légère erreur, en ayant parlé de l'ancien rêve de son ami.

- Alors, comme ça, je suis mignon?

Naruto ricana de cette phrase avant de lui répondre d'un air pervers.

- Tu es plus que mignon. T'es carrément sexy.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, comme s'il s'empêchait de dire quelque chose, mais il finit par le faire.

- Toi tu es… tu es… magnifiquement séduisant.

Naruto frissonna en souriant en coin, puis se leva légèrement, se pencha contre la table et captura les lèvres du brun. Celui-ci resta réticent à ce baiser, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de remuer ses lèvres et d'entrer dans la danse du blond. Quand celui-ci amena sa main à son cou, il l'arrêta.

- Pendant que… que je débarrasse la table. Tu pourrais aller installer un jeu à l'étage. J'aurais envie de te battre un peu avant d'aller dormir.

Le blond pouffa de rire.

- AHAH! C'est ça, dans tes rêves.

Il se leva complètement et s'élança jusque dans le salon pour atteindre les escaliers. Il cria ensuite au brun :

- JE VAIS TE BATTRE À PLAT DE COUTURE.

La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas remarquée, était que la demande de Sasuke n'était qu'une façon de l'éloigner de lui. Pendant qu'il ramassait la vaisselle et les verres, il se maudit mentalement en repensant à la main du blond dans ses cheveux. Il frissonna en se demandant à voix haute :

- Comment vais-je faire pour te résister, Naruto.

OoOoO

- DIX À DEUX! WHOUUU HOU!

- Ok, ok, j'ai compris je suis vraiment nulle, s'énerva le brun en lançant la manette sur le lit.

- Bien non, tu manque seulement de pratique.

- C'est ça. Bon… on se couche?

- Oui, bonne idée.

Ils se levèrent avec l'intention de se mettre en pyjama. Ce qui surprit le plus jeune fut que Sasuke se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer.

- JE T'ENPRUNTE UN BAS, cria celui-ci du dressing.

- OKAY!

Il resta assez surpris et devint triste. Qu'arrivait-il à Sasuke pour être ainsi pudique?

Quand le brun revint à ses cotées, il se coucha directement et attendit qu'il en fasse autant, avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit, lui dit-il avant de lui tourner le dos pour se coucher de son côté.

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux, puis attendit quelques secondes avant de se coucher à son tour, face au dos du brun.

Rien d'autre? Pas de câlin, de baiser, ni de sexe? Qu'arrivait-il? _«Tu te rappel pas? C'est toi qui lui as dit d'arrêter!» «_Je voulais pas dire ça. Enfin, pas dans ce sens.» _«Alors il ne doit pas connaître l'autre sens!» _

Il fixa tristement le brun, puis testa jusqu'où irait ses limites. Si ce que Sasuke attendait n'était qu'un pas de lui, il allait lui donner. Il espérait simplement que le brun le veuille et qu'il ne s'était pas juste coucher, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui. Naruto, lui, en avait envi depuis qu'il s'était levé le matin même et qu'il l'avait vu dans ses bras.

Lentement, il se rapprocha du corps à moitié nu de son ami et avança lentement sa main jusqu'à son dos. Il la déposa dans le bas de celui-ci et lentement, la fit monter jusque sur sa nuque. Il sentit Sasuke frissonner à se contact et gigoter par la suite. Naruto décida de rapprocher tout son corps et de le coller contre lui. Il passa ensuite toujours aussi lentement sa main par dessus sa hanche dénudé et la caressa de son pouce, alors que sa tête se déposa dans le cou du brun pour commencer à l'embrasser de façon séductrice.

- Mm, gémit silencieusement le plus vieux.

- Sasuke, murmura tendrement Naruto dans son oreille.

- Tu… tu… a…arrête…

Le blond rapprocha d'avantage son corps du sien et l'embrassa plus ardemment dans le cou, puis derrière l'oreille. Il colla son bassin contre ses fesses et mordilla son lobe en faisant doucement passer l'une de ses mains vers l'avant pour aller le caresser.

Tout à coup, Sasuke se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit, se prenant la tête entre les mains et toujours frissonnant du récent touché de son amant.

- Non. Arrête!

- Qu…Quoi? Pou…pourquoi? Bafouilla le blond tristement.

Le brun ne dit rien et continua de fixer le mur d'un air absent.

- Sasuke! Dit-moi ce qui se passe! Tu… Tu ne me veux plus?

Le regard du plus vieux se retourna instantanément.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux?

- Quoi?

- Je… Naruto. Tu m'as dit d'arrêter et là tu me saute dessus.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, avoua Sasuke en baissant la tête vers le plancher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors?

- Je… je ne…

Le brun releva la tête et après avoir prit un grand respire, puis un soupirs de désespoir, il se retourna et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu crois que je te prends pour un jouet.

Le corps de Naruto bouillonna d'émotion à la vu de son ami si désespéré. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu aussi près de larmes était le soir où ils l'avaient fait la première fois.

- Sasuke, j'ai dit des conneries ce soir là. N'y pense plus, répondit-il en se mettant à genou derrière lui. Il lui caressa doucement le dos.

- Je… si tu savais comment tu… tu es…

Le plus vieux le regarda dans les yeux et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Naruto, tu compte plus que tout pour moi. Tu es… tu es tout. Je ne sais comment le dire… tu… je…

Naruto, qui était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer, ne pu attendre plus longtemps et captura les lèvres de Sasuke avant de le pousser contre le lit pour l'embrasser profondément et amoureusement. Après-tout, c'est ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, pour exprimer ses émotions. Il l'exprimait dans ses baisers et ses caresses. C'était la meilleure chose à faire à la place de parler. Pour l'instant.

* * *

Oooh! Pour l'instant? ;)

Réviews? :D


	17. Chapter 17

_Précédemment_

_- Naruto, tu compte plus que tout pour moi. Tu es… tu es tout. Je ne sais comment le dire… tu… je…_

_Le blond ne pu attendre plus longtemps et captura ses lèvres en le poussant contre le lit pour l'embrasser profondément et amoureusement. Après-tout, c'est ce qu'ils savaient faire de mieux, pour exprimer leurs émotions. Il l'exprimait dans ses baisers et ses caresses. C'était la meilleure chose à faire à la place de parler. Pour l'instant._

- Tu compte aussi beaucoup pour moi, Sasuke, répondit-il en soupirant de bonheur.

Le brun sourit à son tour puis retourna la situation, poussant Naruto à se coucher sous lui. Il le tortura ensuite à l'aide de sa langue et de ses mains qui vinrent caresser tendrement son torse. Naruto l'arrêta à contrecœur quand il se mit à descendre sa main de plus en plus bas, mais il avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Tu… on pourrais… aller prendre une douche? Dit-il timidement.

Sasuke le regarda surpris et un peu déçu, mais acquiesça d'un sourire honnête.

- Certainement, tu y vas avant ou…

- Non… Je veux y aller avec toi, murmura le blond dans son oreille.

Aussitôt que son long frisson eu parcouru tous son corps, Sasuke prit Naruto dans ses bras et le leva en l'embrassant. Celui-ci entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou pour se tenir. En s'embrassant, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, puis en entrant dans la douche, Sasuke plaqua le corps du blond contre le carrelage froid.

- Ah… C'est froid…

Il déposa ses jambes par terre et se laissa aller dans ses pulsions, pendant que Sasuke l'embrassait dans le cou et poussait son corps contre le siens.

- J'ai… tellement… envie de toi, gémit celui-ci.

- Alors n'attendons pas plus longtemps, répondit le blond.

Pendant que Sasuke se dirigeait vers la douche pour ouvrir le robinet, Naruto se débarrassa de son dernier vêtement et resta debout derrière le brun. Quand celui-ci se retourna et fixa le corps nu et à disposition de Naruto, il gémit.

- Merde! Naruto. T'es déjà…

- Oui, alors dépêche-toi.

Sasuke se déshabilla et poussa le blond dans la douche. Immédiatement, il le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa sous l'eau qui coulait sur eux, donnant à leur baiser un gout mouillé, mais excitant. Leurs érections se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient ardemment en gémissant. Ils n'avaient pas été proche depuis seulement quelques jours, mais c'était comme si ça en faisait des centaines. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils s'étaient retenus toute la journée et, pour Sasuke, c'était deux jour. Parce qu'en déshabillant Naruto pour le mettre en pyjama la veille, alors qu'il était saoul, il avait eu très envie de l'embrasser et de lui faire plaisir, mais il s'était retenue, sachant que le plus jeune ne se rappellerais de rien le lendemain.

- Sasuke!

- Naruto…

- J'ai envie de toi.

- Je sais…

- Maintenant, gémit le blond en griffant le dos de son amant.

- Mm… non… tu…n'es pas préparé.

- Vite…

Sasuke soupira en se disant à quel point Naruto était pressé. Mais il l'était tout autant.

- Tourne-toi, lui dit-il d'un ton fort.

Ça rappela à Naruto la fois où ils l'avaient fait sur son bureau. Il espérait que celle-ci soit aussi bonne.

Naruto se tourna et fit face au mur de la douche, où il y positionna ses mains. Il sentit celles de Sasuke parcourir son dos avant de descendre jusqu'à ses fesses. L'eau continuait de couler sur leurs deux corps. Lentement, Sasuke introduit un doigt en lui. Celui-ci s'enfonça rapidement en lui grâce à l'eau et il gémit.

- ARGH!

- Relaxe, détends-toi.

- C'est… Bon… Sas'ke!

- Argh… Naruto, gémit le brun en posant son front contre son dos en fermant les yeux.

Il enfonça son doigt et le retira. Le blond était déjà près à en recevoir un autre.

- Oui….Oui, gémit celui-ci en sentant le deuxième doigt de Sasuke s'enfoncer en lui et en ressortir, encore…

- Attends Naru…

- Non…

Le plus vieux attendit quand-même de faire quelques aller et viens avec ses doigt avant d'ajouter le dernier, qui s'enfonça tout aussi bien que les deux autres. Il les entra et les sortit des fesse de Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'il l'arrête.

- Je… Sas'ke je vais jouir…

Il enleva ses doigts et attendit un instant avant de toucher de nouveau au blond. Il ne voulait pas qu'il jouisse tout de suite. Quoi que ça ne l'aurait pas empêché de faire ce qu'il voulait. Naruto n'avait jamais été contre un deuxième rond.

- Sasuke, dit Naruto en reprenant ses esprits. Il s'était calmé, pendant que le brun réfléchissait.

- Oui…

- S'il te plaît.

- Ok…

Il savait ce qu'il voulait et il allait lui donner. Il allait répondre au moindre de ses désirs, parce que ce qu'il voulait le plus était de satisfaire Naruto et il ne voulait plus jamais qu'il se sente comme un objet. Parce qu'il voulait plus que ça. Plus que le sexe. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Pour l'instant.

Il agrippa fermement son sexe et fit quelques douloureuse caresse sur celui-ci avant de l'introduire doucement entre les fesses du plus jeune. Il frissonna de contentement, quand il fut entourer par la chair de son amant, et ne pu s'empêcher de se coller à lui pour l'embrasser sur l'épaule.

- Naruto!

- Sasuke… Bouge!

Lentement, il sortit son sexe et l'enfonça de nouveau en lui.

Prit d'une pulsion, il fit un coup de hanche violent en agrippant celles du plus jeune, qui gémit fortement. Naruto tourna la tête et ils s'embrassèrent ardemment, pendant que Sasuke continuait de bouger son bassin contre le siens d'une manière saccadé. Après un moment, les coups de rein devinrent plus rapides et plus profond. Quand le sexe de Sasuke toucha la prostate du blond, celui-ci gémit et appuya fortement sa joue contre le mur, ainsi que ses mains. Sasuke continua de tenir ses hanches, mais de plus en plus fortement jusqu'à les lâcher et à mettre ses main de chaque côtés de la tête du blond. En s'enfonçant en lui, il poussait son corps contre le mur et touchait sa prostate chaque fois.

Ils jouirent tout deux, Naruto contre le mur et Sasuke entre ses fesses, en criant et en frissonnant. Immédiatement, l'eau de la douche les nettoya, mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Sasuke resta en lui et lui embrassa la nuque. Leur respiration était irrégulière et leur corps était mort de fatigue, mais ils venaient de jouir, alors c'était normal.

Ils étaient tellement épuisé, qu'ils restèrent dans la douche pendant un bonne demi heure avant d'aller se coucher tout les deux, l'un contre l'autre, en ayant l'intention de se réveiller ensemble le lendemain matin. Comme un couple normal devait faire. Mais Naruto ne cessait de se poser des questions. Était-il réellement un couple malgré tout? Parce qu'en couple, ou pas, Sasuke restait fiancé à Sakura et il restait dans le placard, se cachant de ses parents, pour ne pas finir dans la honte et, surtout, dans le déshonneur de sa famille.

OoOoO

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, jusqu'au 22 décembre. Tout était parfait, à quelques exceptions près. Les deux jeunes hommes restaient cacher et ça affectait de plus en plus le blond. Mais il ne disait rien pour ne pas passer comme quelqu'un de capricieux.

- Tu ne reste pas?

- Non, je ne peux pas ce soir, je suis vraiment désolé.

- Oh non! Ça va.

Naruto regardait Sasuke se rhabiller avec l'intention de partir, mais cette fois-ci, il n'en fit pas toute une scène. Il avait comprit à quelle point l'autre jeune homme tenait à lui.

- On se revoit mercredi, lui dit celui-ci avant de l'embrasser sur le front, je suis content de pouvoir passer la veille de Noël avec toi.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Mes parents seront partit jusqu'au 30, alors nous pourrons être un peu seul.

- Et Sakura?

- Je m'occuperai d'elle. J'ai eu une idée, dit le brun en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Sur ce, le jeune homme partit, laissant le blond, seul, dans sa chambre. Celui-ci s'étendit de tout son long sur son lit, en s'étirant les bras. Il ferma les yeux et souris. Sa vie était parfaite. Sasuke était parfait et ils allaient passer la nuit de la veille de noël ensemble.

Tout à coup, il se redressa et remarqua un léger détail.

- Merde! J'ai pas de cadeau pour Sasuke.

OoOoO

- Dit-moi ce que je fais ici avec toi?

- Tu m'aide à trouver un cadeau, répondit Naruto comme si la réponse était évidente.

- Pourquoi t'as pas appelé Kiba? Ou… je sais pas moi… quelqu'un qui aurais envie d'être ici.

- Argh! Arrête de te lamenter. Je t'ai appelé parce que tu as la même mentalité que Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir pour Noël?

Shikamaru leva un sourcil et réfléchit.

- Honnêtement? Rien du tout.

- Tu m'aide pas là!

Le brun ricana un moment et haussa les épaules.

- Bon ok… Qu'est-ce qu'il aime?

- Euh… La musique. Enfin, je crois.

- Okay. On est définitivement très différent. Quoi d'autre?

- Euh…

- Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire. Trouver un truc que vous avez en commun, ou que vous avez vécu. Quelque chose qui fait que vous être _meilleur amis. _Je croyais que c'était Kiba ton meilleur ami?! S'étonna le plus vieux.

- Ils sont tous deux importants pour moi. C'est juste que… Sasuke est plus présent. Oh et puis c'est pas tes affaires!

- Ok ok! Répond l'homme exaspéré, t'as bientôt finis? Ino m'attends à l'appart pour 3h et si je suis pas arriver avant…

- Dire que tu as toujours dis que tu ne voulais pas une femme comme ta mère.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules avant de répondre d'une voix copieuse :

- C'est pas de tes affaires.

Naruto fronça des sourcils en fermant les yeux d'un air embêté.

- Ahah! Dit-il sarcastiquement avant de s'avancer dans le centre commercial.

Il passa devant la boutique de peluche en se demandant si l'un d'eux ferait plaisir au brun, mais il oublia vite l'idée. Ils passèrent ensuite devant un magasin de bijou et ricana en imaginant Sasuke avec de grosses boucles d'oreille en diamant et finalement, il s'arrêta devant une boutique de film et repensa au conseil de Shikamaru. «Trouver un truc que vous avez en commun, ou que vous avez vécu. Quelque chose qui fait que vous être _meilleur amis._»

Il trouva son idée merveilleuse et entra dans le magasin. Il en ressortit avec l'objet désiré, le sourire aux lèvres.

- T'es certain qu'il va apprécier ça? Demanda son ami septique de ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- Oui. Je suis sûr et certain qu'il va adorer.

OoOoO

**(Deux jours plus tard)**

Nos deux jeunes hommes se câlinaient tranquillement devant un feu de foyer en attendant que minuit arrive et qu'ils puissent enfin déballer leur cadeau, qui trainait en dessous du sapin qu'ils avaient fait une heure plus tôt après leur délicieux repas, que le brun avait concocté. Naruto était appuyer contre le torse de celui-ci et se laissait gentiment jouer dans les cheveux. Quand l'horloge du coucou annonça minuit moins quart, il se redressa et fixa son ami.

- Je peux plus attendre!

Il alla chercher son cadeau et lui tendit.

- Tiens!

- Naru, tu n'es pas résonna…

- CHUUUTE! Déballe! Allez, s'il te plaît.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, puis acquiesça. Naruto, nerveux, mais content, s'assit à ses côtés en le regardant déballer le paquet. Quand le plus vieux eu l'objet en main, il s'expliqua immédiatement.

- Quand on l'a regardé ensemble j'ai vue que c'était un film de club vidéo. Je me suis rappeler que tu m'avais dit que c'était ton préféré et je me suis dit que tu aurais aimé l'avoir à toi. Sans être obligé d'aller le louer chaque fois que tu…

Le brun ricanant en regardant le film de La Belle au bois dormant dans ses mains. Naruto vit qu'il était content, mais ne voyait pas pourquoi il riait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il confus.

- J'adore… On a eu le même concept.

Naruto fronça des sourcils en regardant le brun se lever. Celui-ci prit son cadeau en dessous du sapin, puis le tendit au plus jeune, qui sauta dessus pour le déballer. Lui aussi avait eu un film et par coïncidence, c'était aussi, l'un de ses Disney préféré et qu'il n'avait pas.

- La… La Petite sirène! Comment tu as su?

- Facile. Il y a une marque page sur son histoire dans ton livre de conte!

Naruto rougit et ricana.

- Oui, j'avoue que c'est évident.

- Pas tant que ça. C'est que je te connais beaucoup, avoua le brun.

- Ah bon? Tant que ça?

- Oui, comme le fond de ma poche!

- Okay, dit le blond sur un ton de défi. Jouons à un jeu.

- D'accord.

- Je te pose des questions et tu réponds.

- Aucun problème.

- Okay! Qu'elle âge j'ai?

- Franchement, 26 ans.

- Okay okay! Elle était facile celle-là. Mmm… Ma couleur préféré?

- Orange! Tu as des millions de t-shirt de cette couleur.

Le blond fronça des sourcils, mais ne se laissa pas abattre.

- Mon animal préféré?

- Oh… J'hésite entre le renard et la grenouille. Mais je dirais le premier, puisqu'une grenouille s'est un batracien.

- Touché!

- Je l'avais dit.

- Comment tu as fais? On se connait que depuis trois mois? Demanda le blond outré, mais amusé.

Sasuke baissa la tête en souriant.

- Beaucoup de chose se sont passé en trois mois. Plus de chose que je ne l'aurais espéré, dit-il tendrement en posant son regard dans les yeux bleu de son ami.

Celui-ci frissonna et cria intérieurement. «IL EST TELLEMENT MIGNON!» _«Calme-toi, ça aurait pu vouloir dire n'importe quoi!» _«Vas-t-en! Tu gâche mon moral!»

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment dans les yeux, avant de joindre leurs lèvres pour un tendre et amoureux baiser. Tout à coup, l'horloge de la maison fit 12 coups, annonçant minuit et surtout, l'arrivé de noël.

- Joyeux noël, Naruto, dit le brun en détachant leurs lèvres.

- Joyeux Noël, Sasuke.

OoOoO

- IL NEIGE! IL NEIGE! IL NEIGE!

Naruto criaient en sautant et en dansant dans la chambre. Il avait alors éveillé son amant nu, qui était couché dans son lit.

- H…hein? Demanda le plus vieux en se redressant d'un air toujours endormis.

- LÈVE-TOI! IL N'EIGE!

Le brun ouvrit lentement les yeux pour constater par lui-même, mais tout ce qu'il vit, fut la silhouette de Naruto qui était monté sur le lit pour sauter joyeusement en criant.

- IL NEIGE! IL NEIGE!

Sasuke ricana et se mit à sourire. Voir Naruto aussi heureux, pour une chose aussi insignifiante que de la neige, le remplissait de bonheur. Tout à coup, pour faire calmer le blond, il tira sur l'une de ses jambes. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse sur le lit et essaya par la suite de se détacher de l'emprise de Sasuke, qui l'attirait vers lui en riant.

- Je sais qu'il neige, dit-il à Naruto quand celui-ci fut dans l'emprise de ses bras.

Ils se fixèrent tout deux dans les yeux.

- Comment t'as fais? Tu viens de te lever.

- Je le vois dans tes yeux… Ils brillent de joie.

Naruto mourra intérieurement et rougit de l'extérieur. Quoi répondre à ça sans paraître idiot et sans dire quelque chose qu'il regrettait.

- Je… Ils ne brillent pas à cause de la neige, avoua le plus jeune en devenant de plus en plus rouge.

Sasuke sourit et rougit à son tour. Il ne rajouta rien, mais pour montrer à quel point cette phrase l'avait touché, il amena lentement et délicatement sa main sur la joue de son ami et la caressa avant d'aller l'embrasser chastement, mais tendrement, sur les lèvres.

- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir resté avec toi aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il par la suite en déposant sa tête contre la sienne.

- Je dois aller chez mes parents et toi avec… Sakura.

Sasuke lâcha sa joue à contre cœur et se retourna. Il semblait s'être mit à réfléchir.

Tout d'un coup, il se tourna et fixa le blond dans les yeux.

- Je dois y aller. Mais, je te promets, je serai là à minuit.

-Mais comment tu… Et Saku…

- Je m'en fiche. J'ai envie de passé Noël avec… Avec toi.

Naruto sourit et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue en guise d'au revoir. Par chance, ils allaient se revoir ce soir. En espèrent que sa mère le laisse partir un peu plus tôt. Après tout, c'était le réveillon de Noël.

OoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard, la famille Namikaze, Uzumaki et Kakashi fêtaient ensemble en mangeant différent plat du temps des fêtes et différente gâterie, tout en buvant différent cocktail fait par Jiraiya, qui était venu faire son tour avec Tsunade. Même les serviteurs étaient de la partie, mais ils restaient à l'écart du reste de la famille. Tous, sauf Kakashi, qui restait à papoté avec Naruto. Celui-ci avait un peu bu et était plus que décontracté avec le jeune homme. Ça ne dérangea pas celui-ci, puisque ça lui faisait du bien de parlé avec son ami sans gêne. Mais ça commença à lui faire peur, quand il commença à lui posé des questions à propos de lui et de Sasuke. Il l'avait cherché en faisant de même avec lui et son amant mystérieux et comprenait que c'était agaçant à la longue. Il tentait par contre de répondre le plus honnêtement possible.

- Mais vous êtes quoi maintenant? Un couple?

- Je… je ne sais pas, avoua Naruto d'un air mal à l'aise.

- Bref, vous êtes plus que des amis après ce que j'ai vu. Oh… désolé.

- Non c'est ok.

- Mais… je ne veux pas passer indiscret, mais ça te dérange pas de savoir qu'il est fiancé avec la jeune femme…

- Sakura… Bah… c'est pas comme s'il l'aimait vraiment.

- Oui, mais, je me poserais des questions moi, dit le domestique en prenant une autre gorgé de son verre alcoolisé.

Le blond fronça des sourcils, ne sachant pas de quoi voulait bien parler son ami.

- Des questions à propos de quoi?

- Et bien… je veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas…

_«C'est fait depuis longtemps de toute façon» «_Ferme-là! Je suis curieux. Je vais enfin avoir un avis franc de quelqu'un.» _«HEY! Tu as toujours mon avis le plus sincère!» _«Tu es _moi _alors c'est différent!»

- … Comment vous aller faire quand il va se marier? Et… lui et S_akura_,comme tu me l'as dit, ils sont ensemble depuis plus de deux ans à ce que je sais. Ils doivent bien avoir des… des…

- Des quoi?

- … Des relations sexuelles, eux aussi.

Naruto se figea en assimilant l'information choquante de son ami. Il réfléchit et se l'avoua à lui-même rapidement, Kakashi avait raison. Mais il se dit que ça avait été évident depuis le début. En même temps, il savait que Sasuke était gay tout autant que lui, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait déjà couché avec des femmes. À moins que ce n'était qu'avec une seule femme.

- Je suis désolé, dit le plus vieux attristé par l'air troublé que le blond avait prit après sa révélation.

- Non… je… je n'y avais pas pensé jusqu'à maintenant.

- Peut-être que… tu devrais lui demander. Peut-être qu'il ne couche pas avec elle après-tout.

- Oui. Tu as raison. J'y en parlerais.

En soupirant tristement, Naruto prit son téléphone dans sa poche pour vérifier l'heure. Il sursauta et se leva immédiatement en voyant qu'il était en retard.

- Je dois y aller! S'écria-t-il.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller en voiture, tu as bu, dit l'adulte.

- Tu ne peux pas non plus aller me mener, parce que tu es bourré, Kakashi, répondit Naruto en ricanant, je vais marcher t'inquiète. Je dois juste rapidement partir pour ne pas que maman m'attrape. Tu lui diras que je ne me sentais pas bien.

- Pas de problème et… bonne chance.

- Merci. Bonne chance à toi aussi.

Le domestique ne compris pas immédiatement pourquoi le blond lui avait dit ça. Mais celui-ci partit sans lui donner d'explication. De toute façon, il avait beaucoup d'autre chose qui le préoccupaient pour l'instant.

OoOoO

À minuit et demi, le blond arriva chez lui. Par chance, Sasuke n'attendait pas devant la porte au froid et dans la neige, comme Naruto l'avait pensé.

À une heure du matin, il tournait en rond dans sa maison.

À deux heures, il était assit devant sa cheminer et regardait les buches brulés, recouvert de sa couverture de laine.

À trois heures, il était couché dans son lit, dans ses couvertures, incapable de s'endormir. Tant de chose le préoccupait. Le fait que le brun n'était pas là et surtout, ce que Kakashi lui avait dit plus tôt. En y repensant, il ne pouvait penser que Sasuke fasse une chose pareille, mais il serait stupide d'y croire, parce que quand on est fiancé, on… bref. Il aurait pu être furieux contre Sasuke, mais il savait que même si celui-ci avouait qu'il avait des relations avec Sakura, il aurait dû s'en douter avant. Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose de toute façon?

Une autre demi-heure plus tard, il entendit la porte de sa maison s'ouvrir. Tout de suite, il sût que c'étais Sasuke et en fut très heureux. Celui-ci gardait toutes ses promesses. Il devait simplement avoir eu un empêchement.

Quand il l'entendit monter dans les escaliers, il alluma sa lampe et s'assit sur son lit. Sasuke fit son entré et lui sourit tendrement en voyant qu'il ne dormait pas. Comment aurait-il pu dormir?

- Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai eu… un empêchement.

- C'est correct. Je m'en suis douté, répondit le plus jeune en baissant la tête.

- Je me change et je te rejoins.

- Pas de problème.

Le brun alla se changer dans la salle de bain et revint auprès du blond, qui avait l'air de plus en plus préoccupé. Sasuke l'avait remarqué, mais attendait avant de lui poser des questions. Il se coucha à ses côtés et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Comment c'est passé ta soirée?

- Très bien. J'ai parlé avec Kakashi, C'était cool et toi?

- Moi? J'ai trouvé une manière de me débarrasser de Sakura pour quelques jours.

- Ah bon?

- Oui, je lui ai donné un billet d'avion pour une fin de semaine en France dans un spa de renommé. Elle part dans deux jours et revient pour le nouvel an.

- Elle était contente?

- Pas autant que moi.

Naruto ricana en gardant la tête baisé tristement. Sasuke ne pouvait plus supporté de voir son amant ainsi. Il prit son menton en main pour qu'il relève la tête et qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Il vit le désespoir et le questionnement dans son regard. Il voulait l'apaisé et le fit d'un doux baiser. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il l'embrassait, ses pulsions s'empara de lui et fit coucher le blond sur le dos pour qu'il pose son torse contre le sien. Il tenta de se calmé un peu et rompu leur baiser. Il regarda à nouveau Naruto dans les yeux et devint triste à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Demanda-t-il.

Le plus jeune détourna le regard honteusement. Il avait peur.

- Regarde-moi!

L'autre homme acquiesça et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Dit-moi, lui demanda-t-il.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux.

- Je veux pas que tu te fâche.

- Aucune chance.

- Ce n'est qu'une question.

- OK.

- Ça ne changera rien, mais je voulais savoir…

- Quoi?

- Est-ce que… tu couche avec Sakura?

Naruto ne pu voir immédiatement l'expression de son ami, puisqu'il avait les yeux fermer. La bonne nouvelle était qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qu'il resta là, mais il ne disait rien. Lentement le plus jeune ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et remarqua l'air troublé, apeuré et triste du jeune homme.

- Na…Naru… écoute je…

- Non! C'est bon je… je m'en doutais de toute façon, dit le plus jeune, tandis que des larmes commençait à couler de ses joues.

- Ne pleure pas! Je le ferai plus…

- C'est idiot de dire ça, Sasuke. Tu n'as pas le choix, vous êtes fiancé après tout.

Le plus vieux, démoli par la peine qu'il avait causé au blond, se pencha et embrassa ses larmes, les séchant une par une.

- Si j'avais le choix, Naruto, je serais avec toi, chaque jour, il l'embrassa sur le front, chaque minute, sur le nez, et chaque secondes de mon existence. Puis sur les lèvres.

Le blond renifla. Il ne pouvait être fâché contre Sasuke, mais il avait le droit de se poser des questions. Maintenant, il voulait avoir des réponses.

- Alors… tu sais ce qu'on est… Tu peux me le dire?

Sasuke soupira et caressa ses joues.

- S'il n'y aurait pas eu mon père et Sakura, nous serions certainement un couple plus qu'heureux. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'être ensemble.

C'est tout ce qu'il fallu pour réconforter Naruto. Savoir que Sasuke voulait et voudrait être avec lui suffisait. Pour la suite, il ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient faire, ni comment ils allaient vivre quand le mariage arriverait, mais il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour l'instant. Ils avaient plusieurs mois devant eu. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.


End file.
